


The signs of love

by Nitchen



Series: Slingphries [3]
Category: Kuroshitsuji : The Most Beautiful DEATH in the World - Iwasaki/Mori/Mari, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Babies, Cancer, Cancer patient - Freeform, Canon Disabled Character, Caretaking, Catheters, Character Death, Chronic Illness, Chronic Pain, Comfort, Comfort Sex, Cute, Disability, Disabled Character, Drugs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eric the cow, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Grell Sutcliff, Female Pronouns for Grell Sutcliff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gay Sex, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Graphic Description, Grelliam, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Illegal Activities, Illnesses, Kidnapping, Love, Lung Cancer, M/M, Married Couple, Medical Trauma, Medication, Mentions of Cancer, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Nitchen writes, Oh My God, Other, Parenthood, Saschudgar, Sex, Slingphries, Terminal Illnesses, Trans Female Character, Villain Othello, Vomiting, What Have I Done, spoonie, spoonie Alan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 38
Words: 78,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22942057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitchen/pseuds/Nitchen
Summary: Since Eric has taken his best friend Ronald into protection, he has to do community service instead of the blond party freak. From now on he has to accompany Alan, a seriously ill young man, through his life and stand by his side. But soon Alan falls in love with the blond and everything in the lives of the two men changes.AU
Relationships: Alan Humphries/Eric Slingby, William T. Spears/Grell Sutcliff
Series: Slingphries [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105112
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

„Are ye upsit abit th' snow noo?“ the blond one reached up one hand and noticed how flakes settled on his hand and melted again immediately. It was quite cold, already too cold for the second month of the year

„You've got to be kidding me.“ cursing, the blond man stomped through the snow-covered streets of London. In tow he had the older, equally blond man, who was driving through his hair, which had been dyed brown on the side and pierced into small braids. Small flakes fell from the sky and covered the houses around them with a white layer. Eric walked a few steps faster to walk next to Ronald. 

There was no talk of spring yet, the news only brought reports of more snow and blizzards coming sweeping over the city. This was the first snow of this year, the first snow in February. Small clouds formed when Ronald coughed and brought his hand to his mouth. The cold season was just around the corner, all the clinics were full of people with pneumonia and there were also many cases of flu. London was almost a cruel city, there were homeless everywhere, there was poverty and suffering everywhere in this cold and dark time. Eric felt sorry for the people who lived on the street, who had no home, no food and no family. He always gave them some money so that they could buy a warm meal. Especially when children were alone on the dangerous streets of the megacity, without parents, without protection, the blond man's heart broke. 

All the kids in the East End neighborhood knew him. The tall, blond man with the cornrows who used to bring them food. Sometimes rolls with salami and cheese on top, other times he gave them noodles with tomato sauce. The children had grown fond of him and always greeted him friendly, if they happened to run into him. He lifted some of them up and pressed them to himself, he would have loved to have children, but Eric was not very talented in love. His last relationship had been three years ago and ended in a big fight that Eric still hadn't quite digested. He knew that his ex was an arrogant bitch who was only interested in money, but he had loved her. Until the last moment. He wanted to give these children a home, he wanted to protect them but he just could not. 

„Why do you always have to defend me?!“ Ronald stomped on the floor in protest, like a toddler who was desperate to have a certain toy. He turned on his heel and looked the bigger one straight into his green eyes. For a moment they just looked at each other. Eric sighed and put his hand on Ronald's head. He felt the slightly wet hair from the falling snow and gently stroked it. 

„Ronny....“ he started, but he was interrupted by his colleagues. The younger one stepped back jerkily, causing Eric to pull his hand back again. He swallowed and noticed that his neck hurt a little. He wanted to go home as soon as possible, but first he would have to have a discussion with Ronald. What was so bad about defending him? Ronald was caught a few weeks ago dealing drugs in a small park. Eric had stood in front of him at the last moment and said that the drugs were his own, which the cops had bought from him. 

At first he did not want to, but then the young man decided to do it after all. Ronald had been completely full at that time and could not remember a single thing that happened that day. It was all just gone, blurry. All he knew was that he had the drugs from a conscience ''Thelli'' with which he sometimes, at night, wandered the cold streets of the city. This Thelli had a little drug farm. He sold them all over London, if you worked for him, it was forever. Those who quit lost their lives. Got killed. Eric was afraid for the blond party freak, who always did what he shouldn't do. They had just come from the court, Ronald had to testify that he knew nothing about these drugs and had found them in Eric's room. The blond with the cornrows had promised Ronald to buy him a new PS4 game if Ronald lied to protect himself. 

Ronald as office assistant and Eric as acoustician. Both earned a lot and together they were an unbeatable team. Whether it was about the dishes or the laundry. Ronald closed his eyes and enjoyed the warmth that spread into his body. Actually, he wanted to quit smoking, but he just couldn't do it. Even as a schoolboy, he was involved with drugs a lot. Now he was twenty and Eric twenty-two. You both lived in a small house, had money and worked hard. Like now. Ronald had stuck the cigarette in his mouth and lit it. 

He pulled at it and enjoyed it as the taste accumulated in his mouth. As he let the smoke out of his mouth, he looked at the smoke that was forming. It was a liberating feeling, a good one, a beautiful one, one that he had felt many times before. Now he had testified that he had found the drugs in Eric's room and did not think they were drugs at first, which is why he had taken them. Afterwards he went out of the house, into the park and sold them. Eric had testified that these drugs were his and he regretted taking them. In reality, the blond man did not take drugs and did not smoke, but his roommate was a little smoking man who hung on his cigarette butt 24/7. In the morning, at noon, in the evening, simply always had a cigarette in his mouth. 

In the morning, at noon, in the evening, simply always had a cigarette in his mouth. Like now. Ronald had stuck the cigarette in his mouth and lit it. He pulled at it and enjoyed it as the taste accumulated in his mouth. As he let the smoke out of his mouth, he looked at the smoke that was forming. It was a liberating feeling, a good one, a beautiful one, one that he had felt many times before. Ronald closed his eyes and enjoyed the warmth that spread into his body. Actually, he wanted to quit smoking, but he just couldn't do it. Even as a schoolboy, he was involved with drugs a lot. Now he was twenty and Eric twenty-two. You both lived in a small house, had money and worked hard. Ronald as office assistant and Eric as acoustician. Both earned a lot and together they were an unbeatable team. Whether it was about the dishes or the laundry. 

„...it's only fur yer ain good" Eric finished his sentence. 

The smaller one just shook your head „Now you have to take care of some cripple!"

"Och, haud yer weesht!" the bespectacled man looked at his best friend. He really loved his roommate, only he didn't like his saying. He just couldn't stand words like 'faggot'or 'cripple' 

You couldn't choose yout disability. You couldn't choose your sexuality as well..

He had been given the task of caring for a seriously ill young man from next week on and helping him through his everyday life. Eric was good with people - that's why he had become an acoustician - and had just as little trouble dealing with weaker ones. The man's name was Alan Humphries and he was very young. He had not received more than a name and his address. Eric had not received more information. He lived near his apartment, which Eric was very happy about. 

„You know exactly what I mean. You'll have to go shopping for him, even wash him in the worst case!"

"Ah dae yer shopping fur ye tay..And the washing won't be a problem.“ Eric gave Ronald a dirty look. He didn't expect his best friend to nag him about it. It was up to him now to take care of this Alan. He was also kind of looking forward to seeing him for the first time. Sure, it'll be a change for Eric. Getting up earlier, maybe instead of making two rolls, or going shopping for another person. Maybe this Alan was lactose intolerant or had a nut allergy. 

Eric was definitely looking forward to the time with the person in need of help, but didn't know if he wanted help at all. Maybe he is one of those people who thought they could do it on their own. Similar to old people who did not want help in everyday life, although they knew exactly that they could use it. But maybe this man was also nice and friendly and was happy to be helped. After all, he is still young and has his whole life ahead of him. 

His fingers were already hurting him, but he didn't mind. He threw a snowball at the others'; heads which caused Ronald to fall over and lie laughing in the snow. 

„Weel, Ah hae a guid feelin' abit thes..“ Eric smiled slightly and looked up into the sky. Meanwhile it was snowing more heavily, so that they had to hurry to get the next subway. Ronald just snorted and no sooner had Eric let his roommate out of his sight than this snow was lifted from the ground and formed it into a ball that now bounced off Eric's head.

„Ronald!“ growled the blond and bent over to form a snowball, too.


	2. Chapter 2

#### Two weeks later

„Number twelve, number twelve.....buck whaur is 'at damn number?!", the blond scotsman looked around in confusion.  
He stood in front of huge houses, which were all next to each other and he really didn't know where this Alan lived. The snow had become a few centimetres higher again during the night, making the gritting service very busy. After all, all roads had to be passable, otherwise it would end in a catastrophe. 

Eric felt the snow slowly eating into his socks. Maybe he should have worn waterproof shoes and not his old sneakers, which he could throw away anyway. They were white, typical Adidas shoes, in summer very great for hiking or shopping, but in winter they were unsuitable. The black laces were soaked, too, at that moment Eric really would have loved to run home, but soon he had to be with him, help him, talk to him. The blond one didn't admit it, but he was excited.

His heart beat wildly against his ribs, his neck became dry, his hands began to sweat despite the icy cold. Although he knew that he had to leave this Alan anyway after a few weeks, he was happy. He had even made him a roll to make him a little friend, to make him feel good, a feeling of security and to show him that he could trust Eric.

The blond man took a small piece of paper out of his jacket pocket, on which he had written the house number of the person in need of help, his writing was small and squiggly, like his mother's.

Eric had grown up in Scotland and had dealt with weaker people from a very young age. 

His grandfather had been bedridden, his mother had fallen into a severe eating disorder after his death, his father had left her and he had to look after his mother alone. The desire to have anything to do with people has never left his mind.

He had even once spent a voluntary year in an old people's home, had learned that every person was different, unique, irreplaceable in this world. Each person was unique. 

The streets were as if they were empty, the snow a lot and covered everything he could grasp. Some birds sought shelter from the cold in a small bird house, which stood on a balcony. Eric adjusted his glasses, which were now heavily fogged, and walked across the street. He headed for the first apartment block and stopped in front of the front door.

To his own surprise, the name he had least expected was on a bell. With neat, small letters, the name: ''Alan Humphries'' was written on the bell. ''Whaur is 'at feckin' number 12?!", Eric swallowed and bit his lip briefly before looking around. 

Eric turned around and looked into the green eyes of the brown-haired man standing at the door of the apartment. Eric smiled slightly and pressed this. A few moments later he heard a whirring noise, then he could open the door. Maybe this Alan guy knew Eric was coming to see him. He had been almost an hour early, but coming early is better than being late. 

Eric went up the stairs and stopped when he heard a cough, then walked faster and stopped in front of a door on the fifth floor. Only then did he see that there was also an elevator and snorted. He had walked all those stairs for nothing. 

A delighted ''Oh, hello'' made him wince easily. 

He smiled, had leaned against the door frame and narrowed his eyes briefly. Only now did Eric notice that something was missing from the brown-haired ones. He looked at his legs and his eyes suddenly enlarged. The smaller man was missing his left leg. He jumped into his apartment with his healthy leg and gave Eric a sign that he could enter. 

The blonde didn't know whether to take off his shoes, but before he could ask, a ''You can take your shoes off. I'll lend you my crocks, Kay?"  
He wore small glasses and had green eyes like him. His face was pale and he was generally really not good looking. Alan was very thin and small, unlike Eric, who had some muscles already weak. He was so small and looked too fragile, so....cute.

He looked cute. Eric nodded and took off his shoes in the hallway before entering the apartment. The flat was very small. It only had a living room, a small kitchen and a bathroom. In the living room there was a large bed, a television and a cupboard, which was placed right next to the bed. Eric looked at Alan more closely. 

His eyes were shining with joy, as if he was dazzled.

The heart of the larger one literally broke at this sight. Alan fetched two slippers and gave them to Eric, who only smiled gratefully. Then the brown-haired man sat down on his bed and looked at the blond man.

Eric really didn't know what to do at that moment.  
He looked at Alan, smiled, thought about what to say. Small talk or serious? 

Or should he let him do the talking? Silence occupied the room and was only interrupted by a cough of the smaller one. Alan held a handkerchief he had taken out of the pocket of his sweatpants in front of his mouth and sighed as he looked at the red liquid. Eric looked at the smaller one in shock. 

He coughed up blood. The blond one knew from a very young age that this was not a good sign. He put one arm and the brown-haired one and tried to patch up the thousand words that were spitting around in his head into one sentence, but he did not succeed.  
He was tired, so tired that he didn't even know if he felt life. 

Alan closed his eyes and swallowed, swallowed the blood, which he still tasted. Eric still looked at him with a sad look. He felt sorry for Alan. He was still so young, had his whole life ahead of him and was already so sick. 

„You don't have to say anything, big guy. I know I'm coughing up blood. I also know that I won't live past thirty...“ Alan smiled and wiped his mouth to wipe away the blood that still stuck to his lips and tasted metallic.

Alan had often tasted blood and always the feeling was different, disgusting but also familiar. It gave him the feeling that the blood he tasted was still running through his veins, that he was alive. 

„What's your name?" the younger one's question made Eric clear his throat before giving an answer.

„Ma' names Eric“ he said. „Can Ah call ye by ye first nam ur should Ah caa ye-"

„Oh, God, no. Call me Alan. I hate people who call me 'Mr. Humphries'.“ the smaller one sighed, „Can I call you by your first name too?"

„Aye.“ Eric returned, „As ye to me, so I to ye.“ 

„Okay, Eric..“ Alan stumbled when he pronounced the blond guy's name. It felt so right, so beautiful, as if this name exactly matched his lips for his lips. So calm and gentle, with a sweet undertone, like Eric said.

Alan's voice was soft and sweet. Sugar sweet. 

The person I talked to just smiled and noticed that in a free corner of the apartment there was a wheelchair, next to him two crutches. 

„Say, how-"; started Eric, but Alan interrupted him again. 

Tried to cheer him up, but got nothing out of him. Otherwise, he was always the one who cheered people up and made them laugh. 

„So the leg...“ he rolled up his trousers and showed Eric his stump: „...that had to be amputated because of a tumour. Chemo was the first. Then there was a tumor in the liver and currently one in the head, which is why I have hearing problems.“ he pointed to his hearing aid, which Eric hadn't even noticed. 

„I can hear less and less....but strangely enough only on the left side...then on the right...“ Eric swallowed. He wanted to say something comforting, but could not. 

The taller one then always apologized on behalf of Ronald to those whom the younger one insulted. He didn't know why Ronald had this attitude himself, but he loved him as a friend, of course, as his best friend, and got along with all his quirks and mistakes. 

„Tell me, why were you assigned to me? Are you a volunteer or a felon?", Alan asked curiously and made sure that Eric reddened, shot in the face. Should he really tell the brown-haired ones everything? About the thing with Ronald and those weird 'Thelli?' About the drug thing and protecting his best friend? 

About the fact that he actually shouldn't have been sitting here at all, but Ronald, who would probably have insulted the brown-haired guy and in the worst case would have beaten him up. 

The party freak, had a hatred for people who were different, weaker, ever since Eric knew him. had a disability or any other sexuality. Those 'faggots', as Ronald used to call them, called them names. 

Eric thought for a moment, then he closed his eyes. He saw blackness. Black as night, black as the sweater he just wore, black as life. His life..  
„So...“ Eric scratched the back of his head, looking at the brown-haired guy. Alan was still smiling. It was a warm and happy smile that almost took Eric's heart away. 

He was so cute....

“A-Ah stole frae th' supermarket"; Eric now lied. Alan smiled briefly, which made Eric think that his lie was about to be blown, but then the smaller one nodded. „May I ask why?"

Eric thought for a moment, then he closed his eyes. He saw blackness. Black as night, black as the sweater he just wore, black as life. His life...

Eric had led a good life in Scotland as a child. His mother did not beat him, he can hardly remember his father at all. All he knew was that he had smoked a lot like Ronald at the time and that he had blonde hair and cornrows like him. His mother had always told him he would be like his father. At least in appearance. Inside, he was like his mother.

He was kind, helpful and overly caring, as he admitted to himself. He had been able to become a nurse, but he had not found a training position that would accept him, so he had trained as an acoustician. In his job he had a lot to do with people.

„Never mind, I have time...“ he sat cross-legged on the bed and looked at Eric, who just looked at him in bewilderment. „Maybe you don't want to tell? Are you too embarrassed?", the brown-haired one asked and put his head crooked. 

Eric would have loved to tell him everything, that he hadn't done anything wrong, but Ronny, that he was too good a person to steal to hurt a fly. But he just couldn't do it. Even though Eric had a hard time lying, he had to go through with it.

He had to lie. 

After the first chemo he had written his will. The doctors gave him little chance to live another three years, but he fought, wanted to feel life, life. And life also includes the pain that paralysed his whole body in the middle of the night. 

The brown-haired man's eyes grew larger, he smiled and then looked down to the ground: „If the snow is still so heavy, I won't let you out of my apartment today. I'm afraid you'll get lost in the snow. Although, I can see you're big and strong, unlike me. You also have two legs and can walk normally and do not have to support yourself everywhere"

Alan just babbled too much, which the brown-haired man knew himself, but he had no one to talk to. His last counselor had done a year of volunteer work, had been a stupid, smoking idiot and had also threatened Alan with beatings from time to time.

Alan had always been somewhat weaker and more prone to illness, which is why he was an outsider.

He had had almost no friends as a child and in his school days until he graduated, but he was happy with what he had. His parents lived in another part of the city, were proud of their son who moved out after he graduated. Then he was diagnosed with the tumor and Alan's life changed abruptly.

„It's really hard tae explain, Alan.“, said the blond then. He felt like a coward, a good-for-nothing, who couldn't even tell the truth. 

Alan smiled: „It's not bad, you know, I don't want to be above everybody and sometimes, yes sometimes you have to forget experiences and memories that are just terrible, so that they never come to light again....“ Alan looked out of the window.  
The snow had become thicker, literally making everything else disappear. 

„Ye're really brave, bud“ Eric whispered and noticed the corners of Alan's mouth moving up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo lovely people.  
> Because of quarentine, I have more time to write and post here :3  
> I would love to have some feedback, if you don't mind, please write a comment down below.  
> Enjoy the chapter, drink some tea ot coke or whatever your favourite drink is.  
> Love ya'  
> -Nitchen

"How old are you, Eric?", the question of the brown-haired one made the blond acoustician wince.

He had only been with Alan for half an hour and already he was asking him about his life. The blond man actually found this cute, but he had to concentrate on the cable tangle behind the TV. Alan had mentioned in passing that he hadn't had a clear TV picture for a week and therefore couldn't watch the news without getting up every five minutes and jumping to the TV to pull the cables until he had a clear picture again. The Scotsman muttered something incomprehensible, then pulled his head out of the cupboard, with the cables for the TV and the DVD and VCR tucked away, and looked at the brown-haired man sitting on his bed, looking helplessly at the blond one. He didn't want Eric to do everything for him, but he also thought it was cute how the taller one tried. Alan was helpless, he could do things on his own, if only he could walk properly. Jumping with only one leg through the world was probably quite amusing for others, but if you were the one affected, it was anything but funny.

"Twenty-tae, why?", the blond man looked at the smaller ones, who just nodded. 

"I would have appreciated you in your late twenties." he muttered. "I'm twenty-one."

"Twenty-ain", the blond one sighed. So young and already marked by this cruel disease.

"You know, I don't think it's sad to be leaving here soon. No one would cry for me. My parents don't know about the cancer, I never had any friends, I've always been alone. I am born alone and I will die alone..."

Eric swallowed. The brown-haired man meant every word he said with deadly seriousness. He meant it seriously that he would die soon, that he had only a few years, maybe even months to live. The blond one had turned to Alan with a sad smile, who looked out the window again.

"Ah would.." Eric whispered and made sure the smaller one looked at him.

In the younger one's eyes he saw tears, but also joy. "But you've only known me for an hour."

"Buddy..." Eric stood up and sat on the bed next to Alan: "...yoo're unique, like every human bein'. Everyone is wonderful in their ain way. An' ye, yoo're very special."

The smaller one wiped his sleeve over his face and then looked at Eric. The blond one put one arm around Alan. He knew that the smaller one might be depressed, but he didn't want to ask him about it. He just wanted him to smile, that's all. 

"But..."

"Nae 'But' !", Eric interrupted the brown-haired one who had leaned his head against the shoulder of the older one.

Alan had his eyes closed and pressed closer to Eric. The latter was filled with warmth he had never felt before in his life. Alan was so light and warm that Eric could easily push him on his lap, which caused Alan's cheeks to turn red. He was not particularly comfortable in this position. Alan looked down and did not notice Eric's finger running down his cheek. As carefully as if the face of the smaller one was made of glass, as if it was fragile, as if Alan would soon collapse into many small particles.

"Has anyone ever tauld ye 'at yelook really pretty?", Eric's rough voice penetrated the other's ear. 

For a moment there was silence, then Alan sighed and dropped his weight on Eric. The latter held him tight, did not let go of him like others would do at that moment. This cosy warmth came perhaps from the heater that Alan had turned up to the limit, but also a bit from the blond Scotsman on whose lap he was sitting.

His neck hurt a little when Alan put his arms around Eric. "You're so soft..." he whispered "...and so fluffy."

Eric laughed softly. "Yoo're th' teddy bear of us both."

The blond man's words just came over his dry lips, but it was funny to say something like that. After all, another man sat on his lap and hugged him, pressed him tightly to himself, didn't want to let go of him, didn't want him to go anywhere else, wanted to be with him. Eric had never had feelings for another man, and he didn't even know him. He was a complete stranger to him, and yet he knew it. The blond smiled and stroked through the hair of the smaller one. They were so soft, smelled so good. For roses and something sweet. Eric closed his eyes, enjoying this moment of peace and relaxation. He didn't even hear the peaceful sigh of the brown-haired man and how he smiled dreamily, embracing the bigger man carefully. For a few minutes they stayed like this, quiet and peaceful, giving each other warmth, giving strength. 

"Alan?", the Scotsman asked softly and quietly into the other's ear, didn't want to spoil the moment but..he was just too sweet..."Coods we continue cuddlin' afterwards? Ye hae tae eat somethin'…"

The brown-haired man nodded softly, Eric pushed him carefully beside him, whereby Alan thanked him softly.

Eric stood up. "Whit would you like tae eat? Shaa we order somethin'?", he asked gently, the smaller man nodded.

"Order. . . I know a good Chinese Resturant...." he murmured softly, smiling.

The young acoustician with the cornrows nodded softly, looked into a delivery app he had on his mobile phone for the restaurant and found it. Then he ordered food for Alan and himself, the cancer patient was already looking forward to it, but the television stole his attention, as so often it was the only escape from loneliness. Eric waited until the delivery boy came, they knew Alan, he often ordered from them and always gave some tips, he was a nice man you just had to like. - After ten minutes the doorbell rang, the big guy opened it and accepted the food with a smile, gave the man the money, as well as tipping Alan. He grinned gently, then said goodbye and brought the food into the living room, fetched two cups and poured juice into them. Alan already smelled his food. . . God it was good....he carefully unpacked the two china boxes and opened his, he had ordered fried noodles with chicken, one of his favourite dishes. He took the chopsticks and looked at Eric, who also opened his food and took the chopsticks, then returned the look of his protégé.

"Enjoy yer meal." Eric said grinning and looked at him softly, he had ordered the same, Alan looked for a moment into the eyes of the other one, then nodded and started eating, looked now and then to the TV to watch a documentary about dinos running. Eric looked at them with interest, really liked dinosaurs. Alan noticed the interested look and had to giggle but then cough and writhe. Eric immediately stroked his back and looked at him with concern as the thin adult spit blood into a handkerchief. 

"Everything's okay Eric", the brown-haired Shinigami said gently and looked at the blond man almost affectionately.

Nobody else cared about him. He put the handkerchief in the pocket of his sweatpants and continued eating. Eric followed him up, and after dinner he would talk to him again. During the meal one remained silent, this was an old family ritual with him. Nobody says anything at dinner or dessert, then after dinner they talked. He thought and looked at the brown-haired man every now and then. He felt sorry for him, so young and already marked by the attempt to survive, so skinny he looked, which was probably due to the chemo and all the medication. He wanted to make him smile, make him happy and make him forget the pain. It just looked cute how the younger man greedily but slowly ate the noodles, they tasted just fabulous. The Scot then put the empty box down and waited until Alan had eaten up. When the sick man was finished, he leaned back smiling. 

"Man...that was good..." he murmured softly and burped, turning red. "Excuse me...."

"Nae problem..." he brought the empty food boxes to the trash can standing in the kitchen and smiled gently, looked around. The kitchen was small, but nicely furnished. Alan had a lot of taste as he recognized. He had a small fitted kitchen, which was completely in white. The fridge was, as the blond only now noticed, because he looked curiously into it, full to the brim. Alan never went outside, and if he did, then only with a mask, because if someone had a cold or flu, for example, and he got it, he could easily die from it. It would take longer for him to cure a cold than for other healthy people. But he had made good provision. In one cupboard there were some cups, plates and bowls, the other one was full of convenience food that should not be stored in the fridge.

Then he went back to Alan, who was still sitting there watching TV. "Did yer like it, Alan?", he asked gently.

A nod confirmed the question that Blondie Shinigami had just asked. „That was so good! Can we order from there again tomorrow?" he asked softly. ''Thank you..."

"Ay coorse we can order again tomorrow..." he smiled softly and sat down next to him, looking gently at the brown-haired man.

"Whit dae ye want tae dae noo. ?";, he asked gently.

"Will you tell me about yourself?", Alan asked immediately. "I told you about me...now it's your turn." he wanted to know if he had a girlfriend or was a father, if he had animals and what the relationship with his family was like. He had answered all questions, the blond had no girlfriend, boyfriend or children, he had animals, but they were with his mother, who lived in Scotland, the relationship with her was good, she was simply the best mum you could wish for. He visited her from time to time.

"And what animals?", Alan then asked softly, curiously and looked at him. "Those Scottish Highland cattle?"

Eric nodded. „An' horses, a shire cuddie, a tinker an' some shetlain ponies an as two Hanoverians...." he looked at Alan, he nodded, he knew about horses..."We also hae cats an' sheep." he said gently.

"Oww I love cats....I would love to have one..." he said softly. "You spend a lot of time at your mom's? Do you visit her and your dad?"

"Och aye, every month, sometimes every tois months..." he looked at him gently. "Where are yer from?"

"Ireland." he said. But I only spent the first three years of my life there, then my parents moved here with me...but I would like to go to Scotland.." he said quietly. "The country is simply wonderful..." 

"Maybe An can give yer a lift, Ah have a car..." the blond man said to him. Alan nodded gently.

"It would be nice..." He leaned on him slightly. I think your accent is cute by the way, Eric..." he giggled softly.

The blond one blushed a little, then nodded. "Thank yer Alan.." he just said, smiling at him. The brown-haired one then gently hugged the bigger one and looked at him to see if it was okay. Eric just nodded, enjoyed the cuddles somehow himself....it was unusual, to one, because Eric couldn't really remember his last relationship, because he had it last at the age of 14 and because he was openly bisexual, which the brown-haired man didn't know yet, but Eric thought that the little man was gay, maybe bi, because a little rainbow flag was hanging over his couch, which he only noticed now. He smiled when he saw these. Alan noticed this and swallowed.

"I hope you don't mind, I'm gay....", he said softly, Eric's heart beat faster from one second to the next.

Gay.

He was gay.

He also said he didn't have any friends, so he was single.

But if the blond was just like his nurse for a few months, then he would have to go back to work and leave Alan alone. Then they were both alone again, lonely.

Maybe there was a way for Eric to keep looking after Alan.

The minutes of silence after the outing were terrible for Alan, he didn't really know if Eric would yell at him or something like that...

But no, Eric just smiled softly at him and pointed to the rainbow button hanging on his backpack. ''Ah am bisexual." he said quietly. The surprise on the face of the cancer patient was incredibly sweet to look at. Then he blushed and nodded.

"My parents don't know..." Alan said quietly. „They think I have a girlfriend...."

"Mah mom knows that Ah like men tae, she accepts it an' supports me..." he said to him. Alan just nodded briefly.

"Mine are homophobic and transphobic.." he said softly. "But I don't care about them...they don't know anything about me, neither my favourite colour nor the fact that I love flowers, as you may have noticed" he murmured and pointed to the flowers and plants that were on the windowsill and on the shelves. They looked so beautiful, flower tendrils were almost everywhere, Alan always took good care of the well-being of his plants, must have had over thirty in the living room.

"Aye..." he looked around. „Yer really have a hand fur flowers, don't ye?", he asked gently.

With red cheeks, the brown-haired man nodded softly, then looked out the window, it was snowing harder and it was already dark, Eric sighed softly and got up.

"Aam, gonna gang....I'll be back tomorrow at six..." he said and looked at him gently. Alan looked at the blond one.

"Um....can't you stay here?" he asked, not that he wanted Eric to stay here. It was snowing heavily and he was afraid that the Scotsman would get stuck in the thick snow or cause an accident. This also explained him with a trembling voice and red cheek.

To Alan's surprise, the blond man just nodded gently, just looking at him.

"Sure." he smiled and sat down again. For a few minutes there was complete silence and they just looked each other in the eyes of the other. It was almost magical how they lost themselves in each other's.

Then Alan tensed up and coughed a bit, Eric quickly held a bowl underneath and gently stroked Alan's back, talking to him softly and gently. The smaller man calmed down and leaned weakly against him, Eric wiped over his mouth and looked at him, then laid him down and rinsed the bowl, cleaned it.

When he came back into the living room, Alan calmly croaked. Eric looked around and then lay down next to Alan, covered him and therefore himself, then quickly fell asleep while Eric cuddled up to him.


	4. Chapter 4

_**five weeks later** _

  
Slowly Eric had gotten used to the change. It was actually quite nice for him to have someone who is not homophobic or an asshole. Because Alan was a little sunshine for him on these dark and snowy days, even if he often had pains or breakdowns. He was generally psychologically very unstable, he had driven him to his psychologist just the day before yesterday, her name was Mrs. Smith, she was a nice young woman with shoulder-length brown hair and glasses.

She was very surprised when Eric came into her office with Alan leaning on him and had him with one. _„Hello, Alan, is this your boyfriend?"_ welcomed.

The brown-haired man had only turned powder-red and hadn't answered the question, but had turned a more little red when the blond man had gently removed his jacket and sat down next to him. During the therapy session Alan started to cry, he was so terribly in love with Eric. The Scot was so kind to him, so sweet, and he smelled so good. He also took care of him so lovingly, gently but not as if Alan was made of glass, fragile. Alan had told her the whole hour how cute the blond man was, the woman had only smiled and nodded, told him to tell Eric about his feelings, to tell him that she loved him very much because Alan had also mentioned that his nurse was bisexual and single.

  
Eric helped Alan put on his clothes, he had to go back to chemo and evaluation. A newer therapy that was supposed to work was out.

Eric helped him with the prosthesis and looked at him gently while the smaller one tried to stand up, the blond one helped him too and then put on his jacket, took his backpack and supported the brown-haired one while walking. The Irishman walked carefully beside him and pressed himself gently against him. There was an elevator in his house, but it was broken, and he didn't like confined spaces, so he took the stairs, but stumbled and almost fell.

Luckily Eric held him and looked at him gently, lifted him up and put him in the car, strapped him in and closed the door, then got in himself and looked out the window while Eric drove off and turned on the radio. There were pop songs on the radio that they knew and sang along quietly. The trip was fun. They sang and had fun, a lot of fun. You had to be able to laugh in times like these, the blonde thought. In such times you should not let the dark shadow drag you down, you should be cheerful and laugh.

But then they drove to the hospital grounds and the mood became a little sadder. Eric parked close to the hospital, so they didn't have to walk so far. Since Alan did not want the blond man to take his wheelchair with him, he helped him to walk again and looked around. As they entered the hospital, Alan's nose was filled with a familiar scent. It smelled of disinfectant. When the two men entered the entrance hall, some looked at them, after all Alan was bald by now, he had shaved his hair with Eric's help, but always wore a cap when they went shopping, only now he didn't wore it.

The sight was funny for some people, especially for children, but life was shit and Alan wanted everyone to see that. The smaller, pale looking man pressed himself against his orderly who looked down at him and walked with him through the building, helped up the stairs to the cancer ward, finally carried him again and looked around, he had been here before with Alan, it was the second time he had been with him. Alan first sat down and waited his turn, leaning weakly against the Scotsman's. He could not even go far, but with the help of a gentleman like Eric it was no problem for him.

After measuring blood pressure and oxygen saturation, Alan was taken to a room. The learned florist sat down on the bed and then got the chemo, the nurse ran it through the catheter that had just been placed. Eric sat down next to the couch and put the blanket that Alan always took over it, held his hand and talked to him. Took his tablet with him, so they could continue the Netflix series they had started here. It was the series Outlander, or _Sassenach_ , as Eric used to call it.

Alan found the plot interesting and had also tried to speak with a Scottish accent which Eric found incredibly cute as Alan had a slight Irish. But the blond man could simply speak much better with an accent than he could, which was understandable as he had grown up in Scotland. The man with cancer was desperate to go there. He found it so exciting, the landscape and culture was so beautiful. Eric had taught him a lot about his home country in the last weeks, had made haggis for him once, Alan thought it was just delicious even though he didn't eat much.  
  
So now they sat there and watched their series cuddly and cute, Alan didn't watch much TV but thanks to Eric he got on Netflix series and became a big fan of them. Besides, he had nothing to do as long as the books he had recently ordered did not arrive and his plants were doing well. He had watched many documentaries with Eric, mostly about animals, but also popular series, some of which he really liked. He thought it was nice to see something other than the news, that you could watch Netflix on the TV you had, but he didn't know that at all.

Luckily Eric had discovered it and now they had evenings full of serial fun. He held the hand of the man who had done the community service for his 'best friend' and noticed that he was feeling sick, it started to work. But he did not get tired yet. When Eric noticed this, he held the paper bowl under the mouth of the smaller man, who immediately threw up, but this time there was little blood, only the stomach contents emptied. After a few minutes he tipped weakly against Eric, who held him and put the bowl away first, then held him gently and paused the episode.

"Want....to...keep...looking...", the brown-haired man said weakly, not wanting to fall asleep.

He nodded and looked at him gently, stroking his cheek very lightly for a moment. Eric realized that Alan was in pain, a lot of pain. He wanted to do something about it but something else than sitting there and holding his hand was not possible. He remained silent and just looked at him, the brown-haired one pressed himself a little bit against the older one, then fell asleep, even if unintentionally. He switched off the series and put the tray away, cuddled gently with him while a nurse came in and looked at her gently.

"Are you two together?", asked the blonde nurse with the ponytail gently, Eric shook his head only slightly and turned red. Somehow he had to admit to himself that he had fallen in love with the little man.

"Too bad, but you two would make a cute couple.", said the woman, then left.

Eric sighed softly and just looked at the brown-haired man, he looked pale, almost corpse pale. His hand was in the other one. His lips were dry, he looked more fragile than ever before at that moment of silence. The blond Scot had already been through chemo once before, but he hadn't thought that it would be so bad this time. He wanted the small, but so happy man to smile again, to tell him full of friends about his favourite flowers. But chemo sucks power, a lot of power out of a person.

Alan hoped that everything was over soon, he had a good chance of being healed, he was not yet in the Palliative ward. They could still save him. He used to think that his life was meaningless until Eric came, but due to the metastases in his brain his hearing failed, but neither of them had to learn to sign, after all Alan had hearing aids, which were very good and also inconspicuous, the only problem was that without them he could hear almost nothing.

After half an hour Alan woke up and looked around weakly, then looked at the device, which pumped the poisonous but willy-nilly liquid needed to fight the cancer into his body, then at Eric, who looked at him. He had looked at him the whole time, smiling. The little man had been so cute, how he smiled and snored quietly despite pain in his sleep.

"How are yer, Alan?", the elderly man asked softly and smiled at him, almost affectionately but with a small hint of concern in his gaze.

"Well...how much longer?", he asked, still a little tired and looked at his watch.

"Half an hoor."

"Okay....Eric?"; asked the brown-haired man, looking at his hand, which was in the brown-haired man's hand.

"Aye?" the bisexual looked at him questioningly.

"I-" he was just about to make a love confession to the blond man, but his stomach must have thought differently, because he was emptying himself. Fortunately, Alan quickly held the bowl under his mouth. Shit. Alan started to cry silently while he threw up. He just wanted to tell him how he felt. Just three words. Just three small but significant words that he had wanted to say to him for three weeks. He just wanted to tell him he was in love. But now he threw up and coughed, some blood was there again. Alan trembled slightly, when it was all over he leaned back against Eric who carefully wiped over his mouth and looked at him.

"Better?"

A shake of the head from Alan only in response. He could not bring the three words he wanted to say over his lips, could not say it, could not tell him what he felt.

"Ur ye in pain? Bud?"

Another shake of the head.

„No...all is well...“ he leaned carefully against him and squeezed his hand briefly. „Thank you for being here....“

„'at goes withit sayin', Alan **.**....“ he muttered softly and stroked his hand, he could already see the veins, he was so thin.

He had to eat a certain number of calories a day, which sometimes works, sometimes not. The brown-haired one looked at him gently and briefly kissed the Scot's cheek, more than a thank you than as a gesture of love, but Eric immediately blushed and looked at him.

„Thank you...“ he murmured softly, realizing first what had happened. Alan had given him a cheek kiss. It had felt sweet and gentle, pleasant. He could imagine such a gesture more often, but he thought it was just a thank you from him.

„Yer welcome.“ he grinned slightly and then closed his eyes, Eric still looked at him all red in the face. He looked so sweet, he stroked carefully and very briefly over the cheek of the little man who fell asleep again and dreamed of Eric, who suddenly lay completely naked next to him in bed, stroking his chest and kissing him. Alan turned slightly red in the face again outside of his so beautiful dream and pressed himself gently against Eric who was still holding his hand and looking to the door through which a doctor came with a smile on his lips.

The results of yesterday's examination were good, very good. Eric woke the smaller one lovingly, who blinked and looked around, Eric helped him to sit up, the chemo was over. A nurse carefully pulled out the infusion and bandaged it around the area while Eric looked excitedly at the doctor, who had Alan's file in her hand and grinned.

A few months ago, they thought that the tumor in their head was malignant, but for better or worse, they missed something. He had grown smaller, was harmless. The metastases in the lungs had also become smaller as a result of the therapy. Alan grinned widely while Eric held him gently in his arms and smiled. The brown-haired guy couldn't help but cuddle Eric after this news and literally kiss him. The blond one looked at him gently, grinning broadly. However, the therapy continued and the chances of Alan's cancer returning were very, very high, but for now it looked good. At the end of this cycle, they would continue to see.

Nevertheless, this news was the best news for Alan and Eric since slow. Happily and with a bright smile, the brown-haired man looked at his friend who helped him put on the jacket. It would still take months and Alan would be in need of care forever, but it was a start. The cancer receded very slowly, the therapy worked, everything would be fine.

When they left the station Alan grinned broadly and looked around, but was a little tired and weakened from the therapy, so he slowed down more and more, finally lifting him up and carrying him to the car. He carefully strapped it on and drove off.


	5. Chapter 5

The alarm clock woke the man up. The black-haired administrative clerk stroked his girlfriend's hips and then got up, looked briefly at the alarm clock while the red-haired one closed her eyes again and then slowly dozed off again and snored. The black-haired man looked at her gently and made breakfast, put on coffee and ate quickly, and put hers on the bedside table with a little note.  
  
'See you tonight, love you my beauty', was written on these, in William's beautiful, small and easy to read font.  
  
After the black-haired man had a shower, he put on his shirt and suit while looking gently at his fiancée. She was really lucky, earned well and worked nights, could sleep in every day. And he had to be at work at 6:00am sharp. Sighing, he kissed the cheek of the woman and then said goodbye, even though she was still dreaming peacefully, took his backpack and then went out the door, down the stairs of the log cabin, looked quickly into the mailbox, no mail was inside, it was still dark. William was tired of doing the same thing day after day.  
  
Everything was monotonous and boring. But he earned well, so well that soon they can move out of this horrible neighborhood full of drug dealers and criminals, to a small house in the country, they could start a family. Although Grell could not have children because she was transgendered. But they could adopt, they had already decided that they wanted to adopt a little girl, to call her Rose.

The redhead was a bit sad, because she would have loved to bring the little one into the world herself, but unfortunately the good Lord had brought her into the world as a man. She had undergone all the operations one could get as a trans female, she had also been on hormones for years, everyone recognized her as a woman. As a couple they were a great team, even though William kept their relationship a secret. After all, Grell worked in a stripper club, and there were many, many men and women who gave Grell love letters and gifts. After all, she was really beautiful. She was thin, had a nice upper width and long red hair. Even without make-up she looked like a model.  
  
William was glad to have found someone like her. A beautiful and gentle woman like Grell was. As he drove through town to work, he listened to the radio and smiled softly, even though he was actually more the cold and stubborn worker who didn't talk to anyone. He only went to work because, in his opinion, others did not do it well and someone had to do everything. He parked the gray car and then got out, took his backpack. Another boring day at work. But soon, very soon, he would slap his boss's resignation on the table. So he went quickly into the big building, pressed the button for the elevator and waited, then got in. When he stopped on the eighth floor, he got out and went to his office. The work began.  
  
Meanwhile, Grell woke up yawning, the first thing she did was reach for her mobile phone and answer the messages, write a little text to William saying she loved him very much and wished him a good and quiet day at work, then look at the tray. William had made her a sandwich and tea. Grinning, she started eating and answering comments on Instagram, writing with some of her fans who had responded to her story. She had a large fan base, as she also had a YouTube account.

She hadn't told anyone except William and Eric, her best friend, that she wanted to stop stripping soon. The Scot was simply a good listener and friend, unlike Ronald, who hadn't contacted her for weeks. She would visit him later, she said, Eric would pick her up. She wanted to meet the twenty-one-year-old, the blond one had already told her a lot about him and the cancer patient also wanted to meet her. Eric had also told Alan a lot about her, and the brown-haired guy was very curious and always open to meet new people. She got up and went to take a shower first, taking great care of her body, after all she had to look good for her William.  
  
But he loved his wife as she was, no matter whether she made herself beautiful or not, in his eyes Grell was always beautiful. She wasn't self-indulgent or anything, but she took care of it, did sports, so she stayed nice and thin. She found herself beautiful too, but she always found little blemishes like her breasts or her bottom, but whenever William told her she looked beautiful and always will, she believed she did. After the showers she combed her hair and made herself a ponytail, then rinsed it off and was about to pack her bag for tonight as she wanted to go to Alan and Eric's place and probably didn't have much time afterwards and wanted to do something with her William, but the doorbell rang.  
  
Oops? She wasn't expecting company. She had no acquaintances other than Eric and William that she did not hate. Still, maybe a package arrived or one of the neighbours rang the bell and wanted something from her. She rarely had visitors, sometimes, very rarely, clients came here for sex, but she felt uncomfortable when she loved a complete stranger in the same bed she was sleeping with William. Also, the club where she worked had certain rooms where she could go with the customers. She worked 4 times a week and it was a real bone job, after all she always had to be on her feet, in high heels and tight dresses that emphasized her breasts. Grell actually always does sports bras, which were more comfortable for her, but the customers wanted to see more. A lot more.  
  
She checked her outfit again and went to the door, opened it and stared at the no man with dark green hair. He was about 1,50cm tall and wore a lab coat, under this a simple Star Wars shirt. He looked with a poison-green eye through the round glasses with the metal frame. His eyes sparkled briefly, an outside person would have given this look a cold shiver down his spine, but she had contact with him many times before, after all he lived in the same neighbourhood and knew Ronny well, very well. He was one of his best customers, who bought a lot of him from the drugs he sold.

Everyone in the neighbourhood knew him, although he did not like social contacts, he was only interested in his experiments and money. Drugs were not his main field of activity, but he made his money with them. Every packet had to be wonderful, every pill had to be perfect. Everyone had to be perfect. He had been doing it for three years, and although there was trouble with the police now and then, everything else was fine. His customers stood by him and made sure that the police had as little knowledge as possible of his actions. He found it beautiful, he earned a lot and could live on it. But there was stress every now and then, like now.  
  
  
The woman knew him, but this man was full of secrets. One minute he could smile at a child, the next he could kill someone. He was an inscrutable man, a bad man in the eyes of the red-haired evil man. She just stared at him. If she took a step back now, what would happen? He was holding nothing in his hands, wearing black gloves. The fear was visible in Grell's eyes, she swallowed, causing the man with the dark green hair to snort.  
  
"Uhh, you're scared Sutcliff, aren't you?", he asked in a pejorative voice and looked up at her, then jumped on her and pulled out a pocket knife, the redhead fell over and hit her head on the hard laminate floor, then looked at the dealer with shining eyes. She didn't say anything about the pain she had from the fall. She just looked at him and then looked at the pocket knife, which he held very close to her neck. She trembled slightly and remained silent again, thinking about what to do. If she pushed him away with all her strength, would he leave her alone and go?  
  
 _Probably not._  
  
He was a very....special person. He didn't just leave his victims alone. He might stalk or harass her, but he would not rape or abuse her. Because Othello, as Ronny had told her once, was asexual. Nevertheless, the lab coat was dangerous when worn. He had killed people, and those were not rumours. He used to be a forensic scientist, had studied physics and chemistry and worked his way up to forensic medicine, but then stopped working. The twenty-three-year-old was an extremely clever little fellow and also very likeable when he was not out to kill a person.  
  
"What do you want from me?", Grell asked quietly, with a soft voice that was shaking a bit, there were tears in her eyes. Othello sighed.  
  
"I've got no nerves for a howling _Dickgirl_! Where's my money, huh?!", he yelled at her.  
  
Grell didn't really know what he wanted from her. What money? She didn't take drugs or anything like that, had never bought anything from him. Just picking something up for Ronny now and then. But he had not contacted her for a good five weeks, she wrote him off.  
  
"What money? I never bought anything from you!", she just said and looked at him, took a handkerchief and wiped the tears from her face, she really wanted only one thing and that was her peace.  
  
"What money? Do you honestly expect me to do what for?!", he shook his head and did not straighten up, but did not hesitate to help the young woman up, so she straightened up herself and looked at him. You owe me a total of £458. 9 for drugs such as crystal, cocaine, crack cocaine, marijuana and ecstasy."  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about.." she said calmly. "I don't do drugs Othello.."  
  
"Ronald told me that you're paying for the drugs he bought from me." he said and saw him her eyes. It was a neutral look he gave her, but he looked as if he could stare deep into the soul of the redhead. Like he could see everything that happened to her in life. The insults, the beatings, the fights, the hospital visits, how she had first met William, her dates, the evenings at the club, the sex, everything. Every touch she ever had from William, every kiss, every mental breakdown, the time she spent in the psychiatric hospital because of extreme dysphoria, depression and suicidal thoughts she had at that time. The therapy had helped her very little. William, however, had always been able to make them laugh, which he still could now. Because she was only happy when he was with her.  
  
He was the first to accept her for who she was. As a woman. They had met on the street, it had been a rainy day and Grell had forgotten her umbrella. William had noticed her, had stood beside her, wondering if a beautiful woman like her would mind if he accompanied her home. Grell had only looked at the black-haired man with red cheeks. From behind, he had recognized her as a woman because of her long hair. And then she nodded. He had asked her where she lived. He had asked her for her address and Grell had told him with a smile on her lips. The redhead walked next to him in silence the whole time and said nothing, then when they were there she thanked him kindly and then William just looked at her, asked if she was free tomorrow and gave her his number.

And of course she had him, when she left her former flat with a scarlet face, she immediately wrote to him and waited. After three hours he had answered, he had lived at the other end of the city at that time and had not had a car. They had written and the next day they had met. Then after three months they got together. Now they had been together for more than 3 years, wanted to start a family and get married soon. It was to be a small and fine wedding, they did not want to invite anyone or have a big party, because William did not like parties. He found this just annoying and why celebrate with others when the only person the man needed was with you. The black-haired man needed no one else but his girlfriend, because she was so wonderful and loved him with everything she had. William was the one who offered her an umbrella on rainy days, the one who made her happy with his smile. And if you still accept such a person, who has all the quirks and mistakes you have, you should not let them go.  
  
But now she just looked at the dealer in a confused way.  
  
"He _what_?", she asked swallowing, that can't be true. Although Ronald knew that Grell earned more than a normal woman, the club was always packed because of her, and she had a lot of income. But she closed her child to her family. Although 450£ was not much for her, and she was not even shown, but Ronald should pay the money for his drugs himself and get along with it, because to have a little less money. After all it was his own fault, she and Eric had offered him help, but he had refused it again and again.  
  
"Are you deaf or something?", Othello asked her aloud. "I want my money. Now." he growled then and you could tell by the look on his face that he meant it.  
  
Deadly serious.


	6. Chapter 6

"What are you going to do now? Heh?", Othello asked her and pulled out his knife again, looked up at the larger woman. This man really wanted the money from a person who had nothing to do with the matter. That could only be a bad game, right? You gotta be kidding me.  
  
"I want my 458 £ and nine cents. Now." he said scabs, angrily.  
  
" I know that a hooker like you is making more money than usual these days." he looked at her from the head to the foot. Expensive earrings, plastic surgery, a little silver engagement ring that didn't look too good either. "You have money, Grell, lots of money, I know that. So either you give me the money now, or....", he smiled slightly. "...or bad things will happen to you. . . so hand it over. "  
  
The redheaded stripper just nodded trembling and went into the bedroom, Othello leaned against the door and waited for the redhead who opened the closet and took shaking the desired amount out of her money safe and then went back to the one through the corridor to the hallway. It was the exact amount that Othello recounted and then nodded.  
  
  
"See, it's that easy." he said stubbornly and looked at her. The redhead was visibly on the verge of a panic attack and just wanted him to leave. But the forensic scientist just stood there and looked at her, he must have been thinking of something, and that didn't make it any better for Grell, her leg started shaking violently and tears started to form in her eyes. "Is th-this all...all?" she then asked him and swallowed.  
  
"Yes...that's all..."he said monotonously, downright cold and nodded. "Goodbye", he put the money in his pocket and then went downstairs.  
  
Grell closed her door and started crying, sat down at the door. And buried her face in her hands. All memories came back, because with her a small shock moment can trigger everything. The threats in her school days, the rackets, the doctor's visits she had and the many times she was released with a bandage, cast or similar. The insults, the fear, the beatings. She wanted it to stop. Wanted everything to be good, that William would come through the door now and take her in his arms. As always, when she was feeling bad.

But she knew that he would not come. He worked late into the night and Grell had to go to work in the evening. They probably couldn't see each other again until the next morning, and then they were both tired and didn't want to do anything else but cuddle. Luckily they both had tomorrow off and had a day to themselves. But she first had to get through today, which could be difficult. She looked at her watch and straightened up again, Eric was going to pick her up in ten minutes, so she got ready.

She put on her lipstick again and was glad that her make-up was waterproof, because otherwise she would have to put on new make-up, and she didn't want that. It did not take long, but she really did not feel like it and looked around. Wouldn't want to tell about it and cover it all up, he shouldn't worry about something like that. However, she would still talk to Ronny, that had to be clarified.  
  
Grell waited and looked at herself in the mirror, everything had to be perfect, really everything, which it was, but she had self-doubt. Then the doorbell rang and Grell put on her red coat that William had given her, took her bag, walked down the hall and locked the door. Then went downstairs and smiled softly when she saw Eric and took him in her arms, kissed his cheek friendly and cuddled with him. Eric laughed softly, which sounded just cute with his rough voice.  
  
"How are you, Eric darling?", she asked lovingly.  
  
The man looked at her gently. "Aam fine, an' ye?", he asked her back.  
  
"Super", she just said, and then she let go, looked up at the bigger ones, the one holding the door open for her. Thankfully she sat down in the car and fastened her seat belt. Eric sat down next to her in the driver's seat and did it after her, then drove to Alan. During the ride it was quiet and only the radio was tolling softly. Grell looked out the window and tried to appear normal. She could think about the incident later, now this Alan was more important, Eric had raved about. He had told her how gentle and sweet he was and that he was gay, that he would always protect him and help him, forever. Grell had only smiled. Eric was madly in love with him, and she knew it.  
  
And Grell wouldn't be Grell if they would just confess their love to Alan and Eric alone. She was already thinking about how to get her to kiss her. Eric had shown her a picture of Alan, and he was really cute, not her type but Eric liked small and brown haired ones he could protect, so Alan was just perfect for him, really. She looked at him with a slight grin.  
  
"You're thinking about him, aren't you?", she asked and slammed one leg over the other, leaned back and grinned as the person addressed nodded with a smile.  
  
"Och, Grell, Alan's sae sweet" he murmured softly. „He fell asleep cuddled up against me yesterday an' snored sae sweetly an' this morhe yawned sae sweetly while eatin'...he is still sleepin' at th' moment....the chemo aye makes him sae tired.." he said worried and also a bit sad. Grell nodded gently and looked at him.  
  
"You love him a lot, don't you?" she then asked him. Eric stopped at a red light and looked at Grell. His look said everything.  
  
"Urr ye serious, Grell? He's so...he's an angel...." he said, looking deep into her eyes. "Ah wull aye protect him...but he likelie doesn't loue me" he sighed softly and then drove on. "Besides, Ah guess he's nae interested at th' moment...“  
  
"He's cuddling with you Eric...I think he likes you too...." Grell said with a grin and looked at the Scot, pinching his cheek lovingly. "Sweet and charming as you are, men just melt away." she giggled then.  
  
Eric turned slightly red in the face and looked around, then parked the car and looked at her. „Be normal, lik' ye aways ur, aye? Alan accepts everybody as thay are.“ he said softly and unbuckled his seat belt, got out. Grell too and looked around, it was a nice and quiet neighborhood where Alan lived, different from the drug district where Grell lived with her boyfriend. She put her hands in her pockets and walked beside him. Soon spring came, the flowers were already blooming and it was getting a little warmer.

Eric unlocked the door to the hallway and let Grell in first. This one went up the stairs, the blond man with the cornrows just followed her and then unlocked the door of Alan's little apartment, went inside and was immediately embraced by the brown-haired one who came out of the living room and laughed softly, lifted Alan up briefly and cuddled him before carefully putting him down again. He had to smile when he saw that Alan was wearing his prosthesis. Normally this was always too uncomfortable for him but Eric thought it would be better for him to get used to it, and he wanted to do so. The Scot smiled softly at him and then looked at Grell, who also smiled and held out his hand to Alan, who took it, smiling.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Alan." said the stripper and looked at the man, who let her into the living room and talked to her, sat down on the sofa bed with her and looked at her.  
  
"Grell, right?", he asked her nicely and the redhead just nodded at the question. "Okay, what pronouns are you using? she/her?"  
  
„So, you're mtf trans, aren't you? That's cool.“ Alan said softly. Eric looked at him almost lovingly and cuddled with him.  
  
"Yes, and thank you" Grell smiled lightly and brushed her ponytail back a little. "There are only few people I know who accept me as I am.." she looked at him sweetly.  
  
"I accept everyone, whether they're black, white, retarded or gay." he said softly and looked at her.  
  
She nodded understandingly, she felt the same way. "Thank you."  
  
"Oh, you don't need to thank me, it goes without saying..." he said. "Say, how does it actually work with hormone therapy and operations, you don't have to tell me but I would be very interested..."  
  
She nodded again. Explained to him everything, how she always wanted to be a girl even as a little child, how her parents had to accept it - her mother more than her father, who still hated her. Her school days, which were hell, and then from the surgeries. She didn't say anything about being a stripper, really nothing.  
  
The smaller one just nodded and looked at her. Then told her about his life, the bullying, the education, the cancer. Eric looked at him worried and held him gently. Grell stroked his arm, looked at him gently and said that everything would get better. The brown-haired one just nodded quietly and pressed himself against Eric's chest, who pulled him gently onto his lap and looked at him gently.  
  
"...but the current chemo is working,"; he said with a smile on his lips. "..and Eric is with me, helping me..." he blushed slightly, which Grell noticed and giggled.  
  
"Eric's has always been a gentleman, aren't you?"she asked the man with the cornrows, who sighed.  
  
"A'm na gentelman..." he just grumbled.  
  
"Oh, yes, you are" said Grell and Alan in the choir, then looked at each other briefly and laughed softly.  
  
"He held my hand during the chemo, the whole time, helped me put my jacket on and off" Alan said and blushed even more. He really liked Eric.  
  
"You see, Eric, you're a gentleman." Grell said to him and looked at him gently. Alan just nodded.  
  
"Okay...then a'm one...." he said with a growl and looked at Alan with a smile. He snuggled up against him and put his arms around the blond man. He was so warm and cuddly. The cancer patient never wanted to let him go. He nestled his head against the chest of the older man, then looked at him with his beautiful green eyes. Eric just returned the look with a smile, but an outsider noticed that both were in love with each other. As gentle as they looked at each other, their body language, the way they talked, simply everything pointed to love. Grell knew that too, because she and William always treated each other that way. Now that she saw the two men she wanted nothing else but to be with him and cuddle with him, but that had to wait until tonight.  
  
"You really love each other, don't you?", she asked giggling and looked at the two lovebirds.  
  
Immediately they both turned red and just looked at each other. The silence was almost embarrassing. Then Eric took the brown-haired man's hand and held it still while Grell sat back and watched the two of them, this could get interesting. The larger stroked the hand of the smaller one, who just looked at him and silently pressed his head against the chest of the other, completely red with charm in his face. Eric pulled him a little closer and then stroked his other hand over his cheek, the other one smiled and put his arms around his neck. For a few seconds they just looked at each other and then, then everything happened very quickly. Eric leaned forward a little and pressed his lips against the other's. Alan immediately replied gently, at first a little startled but then gently and tenderly.  
  
"I like you..."murmured Alan and held on to him.  
  
Smiling, Eric nodded and kissed his forehead. "Ah lik' ye too...very much..." he stroked his cheek and looked at him gently while Grell grinned in the background and then embraced them gently.  
  
"You're so cute together." she squealed happily. Eric looked at her and then looked at Alan who was pressing himself against him, wanting to cuddle. He let it happen, hugged him gently while his heart beat faster. He really, really loved Alan very much and the kiss had simply been heaven on earth for him, but he didn't know if the smaller man would find it okay to kiss him again. He didn't even know if Alan wanted a relationship. But he didn't need to think about this topic anymore because Alan kissed him gently again and looked at him with a calm smile.  
  
"I...are we in a relationship now?" he asked gently. Eric just nodded slightly.  
  
"I...I think so..."  
  
A laugh rang out and Alan hugged him as hard as he could. "You're so sweet, Eric! I love you...so much..."  
  
Eric was startled and returned the hug gently. "I...I love ye tae Alan...." he said then and looked at the brown-haired one.  
  
Both looked at each other and knew that together they were made for each other.


	7. Chapter 7

A few hours later the three were cooking lunch. Spaghetti bolognese, Alan's and Grell's favorite food. The brown-haired guy was standing behind him at the stove with Eric. They cuddled while the smaller man stirred the sauce and smiled. His hair started to grow again, he had very little stubble on his head again and was happy about it. Finally, his bald head said goodbye and his hair grew again, even though he had not yet finished his chemotherapy. The tumor in his brain only made him unable to hear and see properly, but this was fixed by glasses and the hearing aids he had. It stopped growing and was perhaps benign and the one in the lung can soon be removed. He was full of hope for a normal, happy life with the Scots and did not want to give it up. He had suffered for too long and the sun should finally shine for him now, right?  
  
Grell had leaned against the fridge and looked at the blonde reaper, was somehow proud of Eric, because the blonde had been looking for someone like Alan for a long time, and had now found him. He was small, brown-haired, cute and sweet. Everything Eric needed in his life. He was probably already planning her future life in his mind, thought Grell and was right. Because Eric always wanted to move to Scotland, to his homeland. He wanted a small house in the country and cows and chickens, maybe a horse. And he wanted children, too, eventually. You could adopt, but only if Alan wanted to, of course.  
  
  
The latter smiled and leaned against Eric, put his head in his neck and looked at him. He grinned and pressed his lips briefly to the other's, looking at him gently. He really liked him. While Eric put on the noodles he stood still and enjoyed the presence of the other one. Grell already set the small table in the living room and left them alone for a few minutes. And they both take advantage of this, kissing each other again full of love and devotion, full of happiness and cheerfulness.  
  
When they separated, it was quiet between them. They smiled at each other and Alan stroked Eric's beard.  
  
  
"You like it? Should I shave it off?", Eric asked him somewhat worried, not knowing if Alan liked beard growth on men or not.  
  
"What? No!...please never shave it off, but hold it for a second, will you?" he squeaked softly.  
  
"That beard looks wonderful on you Eric...and I like it...."  
  
"Well...", he kissed it again, wouldn't have shaved it off anyway...okay maybe he did, but only because he wanted to make Alan happy.  
  
Then they continued at noon. It already smelled of Bolognese, which only had to simmer a little, in five minutes at the latest everything was ready. Alan literally left the water in his mouth already. Eric had helped him to eat more and more regularly again, had given him a plan that they followed. Because of his medication the little man always had to eat breakfast. There was usually a sandwich or a sandwich, at 11:00 o'clock there was lunch and at 17:00 o'clock dinner. In between maybe some cups of tea for Alan. And he kept to that, which Eric was proud of. They could trust each other blindly, they both knew that.  
  
They waited and cuddled gently together on the side. Eric then poured off the water and brought the noodles into the living room. Alan put some sauce on the spoon and smiled. It tasted just perfect! He also let Eric try again, who nodded and then brought the pot to the living room. They filled up a portion for each of them and then sat down next to each other at the small table, which had to look pretty funny for those who were not there. They all wished each other a good appetite, and then they started to eat, Grell enjoyed it. The housemother from the stripper club often made pasta with bolognese for her and the other women but never before had the dish tasted so good with her. She smiled gently and ate slowly, enjoying it while Alan and Eric cuddled and smiled on the side. The meal went quietly, as did each of the freshly baked couple.  
  
After dinner Eric cleared everything away. Alan talked to Grell with a smile and looked at her gently. Then he asked her what her job was. The redhead thought and told him everything. She had slipped into the stripper scene early and wanted to quit soon, the termination was already written and the boss already knew it, was a bit sad that she left but accepted her opinion. Her boyfriend also accepted her job. The younger one found it very interesting and asked her some things like how an evening went or what the payment was like. Grell explained it all with a smile. Alan accepted everything. He was such a good soul and the redheaded woman described him in her thoughts as the dearest person on earth. Really.  
  
"I usually work three or four days a week." then returned it when Alan asked her about it. "Mostly five most of the time but it is really difficult. After all, you are on your feet all evening and that makes you tired..that is why I sleep longer than my boyfriend", she said to go. Alan nodded with interest and then talked to her about William, whom he wanted to meet at some point. Grell told him everything. From the first meeting, the first kiss, moving in together, everything. Alan smiled gently and listened to her while Eric wrote a shopping list. Tomorrow he should go shopping. Alan preferred to stay at home, which he understood. He smiled and looked at him from time to time. Grell had to go back in two hours. He would drive her home again and then Alan, and He had time for themselves. He wanted to make it clear that he was the only thing he needed. He was his dream man. It had probably been love at first sight with them, he thought.  
  
"Say, how does that chemotherapy thing work?", Grell then asked him.  
  
First Alan thought about how to explain it, then smiled softly and started to tell everything. From the tests to the chemo itself, the diagnostics. Patients receive chemotherapy either as an infusion into a vein or as tablets. The active ingredient of the drug is distributed throughout the body via the bloodstream. In this way it reaches the tumor and metastases located further away. However, the single administration of the drug is not sufficient to destroy all cancer cells. The therapy is therefore repeated at fixed intervals. In between there are breaks so that the body can recover. A treatment with the following break is called a cycle.

Often, doctors also combine different antistatic drugs with the aim of suppressing the tumor and any metastases that may be present as effectively as possible. Usually, chemotherapy is carried out in three to six cycles, and treatment is usually carried out on an outpatient basis, i.e. the patient can go home again after administration of the drug. This was also the case with Alan, only soon he would have to stay in hospital for a few weeks, maybe even a few months, because the tumor is removed.  
  
  
Again Grell nodded, this time a bit worried while Eric gave Alan a gentle hug. He simply loved the brown-haired reaper too much and did not want to see him sad. Because the subject of chemo was always a very difficult one for Alan. He never wanted to talk about it, but Grell had told all about her surgeries and the job she did, and it did her some good. Grell carefully stroked his arm as a sign that everything would be all right, that he would make it and that he would soon be well again. The man just nodded and then suddenly embraced Grell. She was a little scared but then laughed and gently returned the hug. She really liked Alan as a friend. After a few minutes of silence they let go smiling and Alan told about his job. He loved flowers and plants more than anything you could see in the room. He had always had a knack for it, ever since he was a child. In his school days he had dealt more with plants and flowers and had achieved an average of 1. 0 in his education.  
  
  
"Clever Guy..." Grell then murmured. My average is 1. 2." she then said smiling, meant her graduation.  
  
"Oh, it's just simple study.." Alan said with a smile. "1\. 2 is good for a diploma."he said softly. Grell just nodded and smiled.  
  
"Anyway, have you talked to your boyfriend about having kids?", Alan then asked curiously. Grell turned slightly red and nodded.  
  
"Yes, we want to adopt a child as soon as possible...a girl if we can...." she murmured affectionately, the little one already imagined. How she lay asleep in her arms. Unfortunately she couldn't have children of her own. . Although she would like it so much. The redhead would love to carry the child and give birth, but adoption was also an option that she and William will take up. "...her name shall be Rose, and as soon as we have a house and everything is in order, we'll start preparations..."  
  
Alan nodded softly, not wanting children himself, preferring a cat. That's what he told Grell. He loved animals a lot, but Eric loved them more. He nodded in his thoughts and considered. He wanted to make Alan happy, that's all he wanted. A dog was a faithful endangered and could also make life a little easier for cancer patients. Bring him joy.  
  
After an hour, Grell looked at her wristwatch. "Oh, I'm sorry but I've got to go" she said gently, wanting to prepare something for William, because when he came home from work he was always hungry but tired too, so she made him something to eat, he should just warm it up and then enjoy it. She hugged Alan goodbye and got up. This one smiled. They wanted to meet again soon, maybe even next week. Eric also got up and helped Grell put on her coat, was really a real Gentleman. Then he briefly kissed Alan and stroked his cheek, then pulled on his jacket and shoes, opened the door for Grell.  
  
"Ladies first" he said. Grell laughed softly.  
  
"Thank you, Eric darling." she said softly and went outside. He did it after her and closed the door behind him while Alan lay down and fell asleep, he was tired.  
  
The two of them went down the stairs and talked. Grell thought that Alan was a really sweet man and Eric agreed immediately. He was his man from now on. No one else would fit in with him like Alan. They got into the car and drove off, meanwhile it was raining and the sky became dark. The Blond Scotsman's thoughts were only with Alan, he wanted to make him understand that without him he would be unhappy, nothing would be. Since they knew each other, Eric always had a smile on his face, enjoyed the time together with him and wanted it to never end. He was already thinking, if he wanted to make Alan happy, give him a cat. All he had to do was find out if he had a favorite breed.  
  
When they arrived, Eric accompanied Grell to the door because she had asked him to. Secretly she was simply afraid that Thelli would attack her again. The redhead hugged him goodbye and unlocked the door, went inside and smiled at Eric before closing the door again. Eric went back downstairs and got in his car, drove back to Alan's.  
  
Grell took off her coat and shoes again, went into the kitchen and made William something to eat. She made it Mac and Cheese, the dish was quick and easy. She did a little more for him. Her boyfriend usually ate a whole portion and then another half. Since she got something to eat at the club, she didn't have to make more. Besides, she listened to the radio and sang along quietly. When she was ready, she wrote him another note.  
  
 _ **'Warm it up for five minutes and enjoy it, my darling.'**_ - Grell  
  
  
Then she looked at her watch, in three hours she had to be at the club, she went into the bedroom and then sat down at her make-up table and corrected her make-up again carefully but skillfully. After picking out her dress and high heels for tonight and packing them into what she always called her 'stripper bag' She took another nice photo in front of the mirror and posted it with the sentence _'On stage in a few hours'_ on Instagram, then looked at her comments and likes, scrolled her comments under the pictures, answered some and smiled softly, wasted some time on her mobile phone. She soon wanted to end her 'mini-career' and thus also close her account, start over with William, without the stripper life. When she was soon called Spears it was hard to recognize her on the street, she thought, well she rather hoped. Soon everything would be different, and she was already looking forward to it.


	8. Chapter 8

When the front door opened and the red-haired woman came into the apartment, smiling but tired. She took off her shoes that she had changed at the club. She couldn't drive with high heels. But she still had her dress on. It was a short, red dress with open back and front it was also open, you could see her bulging and already shaped breasts. She had made good money today, she hadn't counted yet but estimated about 2,000 £ .  
  
After all, she had done a lap dance a few times, was on the pole and danced and was with three men in certain rooms, had sex with them, but this was really not good for them. The sex with William was really better, even if he was demisexual, but agreed with sex with Grell. He wanted to spoil her and give her love and cuddle was only sometimes enough for her.  
  
She put down her bags and then went into the bedroom, William sat on the bed and looked at her. He wanted to surprise her with something she had wanted for years. A cat, more precisely a Turkish Angora. Your favorite cat breed. The animal was just twelve weeks old and still very small, lay cuddled on William's lap and looked at the door when Grell opened it. The little cat purred while Grell began to cry and looked at Will, who stood up smiling and held the cat on his arm.  
  
This one quietly looked around. Grell had always raved about this cat breed and how much she wanted one at some point. Fortunately, the cat of a colleague of William's got offspring, and he had asked if someone wanted a Turkish Angora. The black-haired man had immediately said that he had taken one, so he had gone to the colleague after work and had picked up the queen. She was so fluffy and had big blue eyes.  
  
“She belongs to our family from now on...” William said gently and looked at her. Grell gently raised the kitten on her arm and pressed it to herself, bowed her head and cried silently, was so happy. Her will was just the best man you could wish for. He was so caring and read her every wish from her eyes. He had also already brought food, a cat toilet, accessories and toys. He wanted his wife and cat to have nothing missing.  
  
“Will..” she took him in her arms and pressed gently against him. Some of her red, long hair fell to the front. She immediately stroked it backwards and kissed the black-haired gentle. “Thank you, William, you are the best!”  
  
“Don't cry my darling, will you? There is no reason to...” he stroked her cheek and looked at the white cat. “She doesn't have a name yet, you can give her one.”  
  
But Grell immediately shook his head. “I have already chosen the name for our future child...you may give her a name...“ she said gently and kissed his cheek, while the kitten cuddled and purred at her, she already liked her now, although she had only known her for a few minutes. She probably sensed that Grell was a nice and capable cat mom. The redhead cuddled with the kitten and looked at William, who thought about it.  
  
“How about 'Aika'?”, he then asked his girlfriend. The name means 'Love Song' which, in his opinion, just fits her perfectly. He looked at the smaller one, which just nodded and stood on the tips of his toes to kiss him again.  
  
She was 4 cm smaller than him, which the black-haired administrative employee found somewhat cute. He waited for the reaction of his girlfriend, who cuddled with the white animal and treated it just like a baby. Grell's life was now perfect, and she had already forgotten the incident with Othello. There were more important things. She thoughtfully looked at him and finally nodded.  
  
“Aika...my sweet little Aika”, she muttered with a smile and kissed the kitten's head, which still pressed against her and opened her eyes. Looked at Grell cute. The stripper's heart really melted, and then she gave Aika to William, who held her cautiously. She quickly went into the bathroom, undressed and took a shower.  
  
It was already three o'clock in the morning and everyone else in the block of flats was already asleep. When she was done with the showers, she took a towel and wrapped it around her torso, grabbed her pyjama and the matching pants. They were held in the Slytherin colors, Grell was Harry Potter fan and had seen all the movies and read books. William, too, who was Ravenclaw.  
  
She dried herself off and then put everything on, weaved two braids and then went into the bedroom, William was already lying in bed and cuddled with Aika, who suddenly yawned and sat up. Grell first sat down on the bed and then lay down, kissed the black-haired one briefly while the cat happily jumped on her chest and lay down, pressed against her bosom. The redhead smiled and stroked over the cat's back, very slowly and gently. William put the cover over her and pulled Grell on his chest. The stripper gently looked at him and cuddled up to her partner.  
  
“Willu?”, she asked him quietly and flipped the light switch so that the light went out.  
  
“Yes, Grell?”, he asked, and looked at her, and took her hand. Both of them had tomorrow to themselves. She didn't have to work in the evening and William had two days off.  
  
“Why are you doing all this for me?”, she asked him, looked at him in his green eyes.  
  
A smile was visible on William's face as he stroked Grell's cheek. “Because I love you..“ he said softly. “Because you are my wife and I want to make you happy...I can't imagine life without you, to be honest....I'm looking forward to having the house and starting over...“ he kissed her tenderly for a moment. “You are the only person who makes me happy and accepted as I am...I will stay with you until this world stops spinning....forever....“ he said to her. She blushed and looked at him affectionately. William would always love her, she knew that.  
  
[ ///]  
  
A gasp woke the blonde from his sleep. It was almost five o'clock in the morning, and they had cuddled all night, but the smaller man now sat on the sofa bed and threw up on the bed linen. The stomach contents emptied and thanks to Eric's quick reaction, he then threw himself into a bowl that was specially on the bed for such situations. The younger one just calmed down a little while Eric turned on the light and put on his glasses, the blonde stoke over the other's back and talked calmly into him, although Alan probably couldn't hear him at all.  
  
After all, he didn't have the hearing aids in his ears. The chemo patient leaned only weakly against him and fevered a little, sweating. He was so exhausted, luckily Grell came yesterday because today both knew it was going to be a day when Alan lay in bed all the time and slept and Eric stayed with him, held his hand and talked to him.  
  
The younger one fell asleep and Eric laid it down, making it comfortable for him. The brown-haired snored peacefully after a few minutes, while Eric put the man's medication on the desk and made tea, smeared him a bread roll and cheese and salami on it. He knew that if Alan woke up, he'd be hungry. It's always been like that.  
  
“Mhm...Eric...” Alan muttered in his sleep and trembled slightly, probably had chills and wanted the blonde to be with him. He came immediately and put the food on the table, took his hand.  
  
“Alan” he kissed his cheek. The brown-haired man opened his eyes and looked at him, but did not hear him, but could read from his lips. The tumor in the head pressed, even if it was harmless, as the doctors said on his auditory nerve. Even with the chemo drug, cytostatics, his hearing became weaker and weaker. Perhaps he was soon quite deaf, nevertheless he could then get a so-called CI, which makes it possible for him to hear again. At the moment, however, the hearing aids were sufficient to alleviate the damage.  
  
 _'Hungry'_ he only showed in sign language. Eric had taught him the most important signs, and they often used them in everyday life. Every day, Alan learned more from Eric, who could sign language through his job as a CI acoustician, and was pretty good. It made her life a lot easier and enjoyable. Eric sometimes translated the news on TV into sign language and the subtitles ran as good as ever when they saw Netflix.  
  
 _'I've already smeared you a bun with cheese and salami, as you always like it'_ Eric gave back in sign language, but also said it loudly, since the younger still has a bit of sense.  
  
 _“Thank you....can you give me my hearing aids and glasses?'_  
  
 _'Of course'_ Eric took them and put the glasses on him, he gently pushed the small hearing aids into his ear and turned them on.  
  
“Thank you, Eric...“ the smaller man said with a smile and looked at Eric, then closed his eyes again and didze in. The blonde held his hand and stroked his cheek. He would leave him there for maybe ten minutes, but the brown-haired man had to take medication and that was only possible if he had eaten something before. Otherwise, he vomited again or was in pain, and Eric didn't want that. He looked at him and waited, Alan opened his eyes again.  
  
“Can you help me sit up, Eric?”, he asked quietly and looked at him.  
  
Eric did so immediately and placed cushions behind Alan's back, just looking at him. They were supposed to help him so that he didn't have back pain afterwards and sat comfortably, which he did. The blonde took the tray and put it on the bed linen he would take care of after dinner and first gave Alan some juice to drink because the Earl Grey tea was a little too hot, then he gave him the first medicine of today, a pain medication. Although a weak, since Alan stronger doesn't stand well, but at least something.  
  
Disgusted by the taste of the white pill, he swallowed it down quickly. However, the juice ensured that it soon had a pleasant taste in the mouth again. Then Eric Alan held the bread roll in front of his mouth so that he could bite. They had done that several times, and they were a well-coordinated team, so it always worked.  
  
“How does it taste?”, Eric asked him.

“Super..” he looked at him. “Bite off, you haven't eaten anything today.”  
  
“No, please eat...you have to eat for the medication, I don't”. Eric muttered and looked at him.  
  
He nodded and ate, then drank lukewarm tea through a straw. Eric then put the cup on the table and put the dishes in the sink, then in the bathroom and poured some water into a bowl, took a washcloth, a towel and then went back into the living room, Alan had nodded in the sitting.  
  
The Scotsman sat down and carefully undressed Alan, washed him carefully and then dried him off, put on a shirt and stroked over his head.  
  
“Alan?” he gently shook his shoulder and looked at him as he opened his eyes a little, only very slightly. “Dae ye hae tae uise th' toilet?”, he asked him.  
  
A minute of silence, then a slight nod of the head. The blonde gently raised his partner and took him to the bathroom, first put the trained florist in front of the toilet to pull down his boxer shorts and then put him in the toilet, held him.  
  
“Noo ye can...“ he just said to him.  
  
Another nodded and already the brown-haired one deflated, turned red. He was kind of ashamed. On days like this, he couldn't even go to the bathroom by himself. He couldn't even pee on his own. How pathetic.  
  
“Dane?“, the Scotsman asked him gently.  
  
“Yes Eric...thank you”, Alan mumbled and buried his face in the shoulder of the other, he found it kind of cute that the blonde man took care of him.  
  
He nodded and helped him up, cleaned him up and then pulled up his boxer shorts.  
  
“Na problem Alan...“  
  
“I love you...“ he pressed himself against it as Eric lifted it up. The bearded man was so sweet and cuddly....warm..  
  
„A love ye tae Alan..." the blond man brought him back into the living room and put him on the couch, covered him. The brown-haired man smiled softly and closed his eyes while Eric went to get some detergent to clean the stain. Then he did the dishes and hummed some songs from his homeland. The blonde wanted to go to Scotland for a little trip but because of Alan it wasn't possible at the moment...but soon the chemo was over and maybe they could buy a house in the country like Grell and Will wanted. But first he wanted to get a cat for him, because the brown-haired one wanted one.  
  
Too centered, Eric made Alan a soup, as he liked to eat it and put it back on. The cancer patient looked at the trained acoustician only weakly and smiled, it smelled. There was tomato soup. The brown-haired guy licked over his lips when Eric sat down next to him and tried to cool down the soup a bit, he blasted carefully and then fed Alan, who ate and somehow enjoyed it.


	9. Chapter 9

_**one week later**_  
  
“Where are we going now?” Asked the smaller man the third time in five minutes, wondering why Eric had brought an old pillow and was so quiet. He just helped him put his clothes on and said that they were going somewhere, put him in the car and buckled him up. His smile made Alan sigh.  
  
“Let yersel' be surprised..”, he said softly, looked at him briefly and then continued looking on the street. They were on a country road, Eric looked at the navigation device from time to time and listened to the radio. He had found an animal shelter, which had many cats of different breeds. He wanted to make him happy and a cat would keep him company when Eric was shopping or picking up his medication from the pharmacy.  
  
The young florists felt better again, he still had pain every now and then but that was not so bad, he had had worse after all and did not want to be a meme, but there were moments almost every day when he just started with pain to cry and Eric had him to calm down. A cat could help Alan in everyday life, the Scotsman said to himself. It could cause him to change his mind during panic attacks and pain. He wanted to make everything possible for Alan because he was his light in the dark.  
  
“Okay..”, said the passenger and just leaned back and looked out of the window. The meadows were so beautiful. He wanted so much to go on a trip into the countryside and picnic with Eric, but the appointment for the next chemo and a conversation with his doctor was already in three days. He really didn't want to go there..had a bad feeling that the cancer had spread, but didn't want to tell Eric.  
  
He suspected nothing of the other's worries and continued silently, took Alan's hand and looked at him briefly. Soon they were there, he said, causing the other to nod, was curious about where he was going and stroked the hand of his partner, who turned. The name of a small village on which the breeder lived was on a sign.  
  
“What do we want here?” Alan asked his Eric curiously.  
  
No answer came from the blond acoustician's mouth. He looked silently at the street.  
  
“Eric?” The younger boy asked him quietly, maybe Eric was angry ... and he didn't want that. “What's happening?”  
  
“Hauld yer horses fur it...”, he said only and looked at him briefly lovingly before looking around. The sat nav said turn left, and he did it immediately. When Alan saw the sign that read _'Animal Shelter',_ he looked at Eric, who was parking the car. They had some small British Shorthair cats here and Alan liked this breed.  
  
“ _Animal shelter._..?”, He asked and looked at Eric, fell over his neck and laughed gently, knew what he was going to do. The blonde man was always there for surprises. The boy gently returned the hug, looked at him. Then unbuckled him and did the same to himself, took his backpack and got out. Then opened the passenger seat door and helped Alan out, taking his hand. The florist was wearing a Huffelpuff hat, his Hogwarts house. Eric took his hand and then locked the car.  
  
“Ye aye wanted a moggie...”, he said quietly, smiling and then went to the door, opened it and held it for Alan, who immediately looked around. The registration was painted in white and kept sterile and on a wall hung pictures of the already adopted animals with their owners. There were a lot of cats, dogs, guinea pigs and other animals like birds. Alan looked briefly at everyone and didn't let go of Eric's hand. The man looked at him with a smile and went to the registration, waiting.  
  
“Hello?”, He asked loudly and kindly, had been here before to clarify everything and to inquire. The brown-haired smiled gently and looked at him during a 'Please wait! I'll be right back!' came a chubby old woman with reading glasses and a grey bun on her head came out of the next room and closed the door behind her, then looked at Eric.  
  
“Oh Mr. Slingby! I was expecting you and who is the young man at your side?”, She asked gently and looked at Alan, who was still looking at everything curiously.  
  
“This is Alan,mah partner...we wantae adopt a hoose tige .”, Said the bigger man and smiled at the smaller woman.  
  
She only nodded as Alan turned and greeted her warmly, shaking her hand. She introduced herself, her name was Mrs.Smith and she ran the shelter here and financed it with donations. She was a trained animal keeper who was already retired, but it was her job to run the shelter with the help of her son, which she did well because they received many donations and the animals had a good temporary home here.  
  
“Glad to meet you Mrs. Smith, my name is Alan Humphries,” said the cancer patient kindly. The woman then led the two to the cats when Alan said so when asked which animal they wanted to adopt. Eric held his hand all the time.  
  
“I am pleased that so many people have recently adopted animals, there are already two other men looking for a cat....” said the woman and smiled gently, opening the door to the cages in the cats were. They were big enough, clean and appropriate to the species.  
  
The two men nodded and looked around. Everywhere the velvet paws meowed and looked at the two men, Alan was completely excited and looked at everyone happily, wanted to take every cat here, but they had to find the perfect one. The cat that most suited the two men and this could take a while. Alan didn't care what race, gender or age, because character was the only thing that mattered. He wanted a cute, trusting cat who liked to cuddle and who was nice to strangers.  
  
“So what kind of look are you looking for? Which gender, old one?” Mrs. Smith asked gently, looking at them. Eric let Alan decide which ones to adopt. It was their animal but Alan loved these animals more than anything, maybe a little less than flowers but still very sweet.  
  
“We don't care, but our cat should be friendly and trusting, but also need to be cuddled...” Alan said and then giggled gently, looking at the cats. Eric did the same and stayed silent.  
  
“So we got a new cat last week, a British shorthair.”, she went to this and took it out of the cage, which was at the bottom, so that she didn't have to lift the female up. Cherie, as she was called, did not like it. “The woman she had before wanted to put her to sleep because her son developed an allergy...” she said.  
  
Alan smiled softly. “Ohhyahah catto!” he squeaked loudly, completely beside himself, and hugged the poor animal, which was completely disturbed by the cancer patient and stared at Eric, who crouched next to Alan.  
  
“Her name is Cherie..it is French and means something like 'darling' or 'sweetheart'” said the woman smiling and looking at the two, grinning slightly as Cherie then hugged Alan and started purring.  
  
"Ah think we'll tak' her...” said Eric, somewhat amused, and scratched the black cat's head. “ Bit we wid lik' tae spend a little more time wi' her afore we sign th' contracts.” he added.  
  
“Of course, but the other two... They are both men, I think...I was talking about are still in the so-called adoption room, I hope they don't mind.”, she looked at Alan and Eric. The latter just shook his head.  
  
“Och, that's okay, isnae it?” He looked at his partner again, but there other one continued to hug the cat and spoke quietly to Cherie, who didn't really know what was going on here. First took the woman with blonde hair she to the vet, and then she was examined and driven to the woman with the bun who put her in that cage. She wanted to go back to her warm place in front of the fireplace and cuddle but...it was good in the arms of the slim man too...only she smelled Alan's cancer and pressed closer to him... maybe he would die..  
  
“I think that means aye..”, he muttered, butting Alan on the shoulder, he looked up briefly and cocked his head.  
  
“Come....we gang tae th' other room tae get tae know her better 'n' tae play with her....”, said the blond Scot to the Irish, who nodded and stood up. Cherie snuggled up to his leg and followed the two.  
  
When they opened the door, the other two people looked at the two immediately curiously while the other played quietly with the little white kitten and then did not return their fiancé's gaze, but gave the full attention to the little fluff. The black-haired of the two was about 28 years old while Eric guessed the other one....15... he looked as small and young as father and son or uncle and nephew, but this thought quickly cleared, because the rather grim peeping man said something that made Eric rethink everything.  
  
“Look babe, Napoleon likes me too,” he said then, looking up at Alan and Eric.  
  
“Hello” he said briefly, then stroked the cat's fur, which purred as Alan settled on the floor and did the same to Cherie who enjoyed it and started purring again. Eric sat in the chair next to the other man, who carefully gave the cat to his partner and leaned back, looking at them and Napoleon, as the little cat was called.  
  
“Oww are you cute...” they murmured and cuddled the young animal, then looked at Alan and smiled softly. “Also a British shorthair, isn't it?” they then asked the trained florist, only nodded and looked at the other brown-haired one, who nodded silently.  
  
“Yes...but I don't really care about the breed....at least the character fits and it's perfect!”, He said gently.  
  
“I understand that...but she is also a beautiful animal...”, the younger one said smiling.  
  
“What's your name, if I may ask?” they asked and played with the cat.  
  
“My name is Alan and what's your name?” He asked the other gently, Cherie snuggled up to him.  
  
“Just call me Sascha...”, they smiled softly “I use them/them pronouns besides..I am non-binary..”  
  
“Okay, that's cool,” Alan looked at the other, then went back to his soon-to-be cat while Ruddy was talking to Eric.  
  
“Thank you..” they murmured gently, stroking the young cat's fur. “...otherwise not many people accept it..in this company...but well, it used to be worse ...”, Sascha murmured, then started to babble. “You know, I'm studying history in Germany, because that's where we come from...we're only here on vacation and have long wanted to adopt a cat...before they would have beheaded me, I hadn't behaved 'male' enough. Gender roles are not for me...sometimes I wear a suit, sometimes a dress and sometimes only a sweater and sweatpants..”  
  
Alan nodded in a understanding way, and they talked a little, played with the kittens. Talking about everyday things, favourite colours, favourite food, hobbies....Alan didn't tell about the cancer...that wasn't important.  
  
“What do you work as Alan?” Asked the brown-haired nerd then.  
  
“You know, I'm currently a florist on sick leave..”, he said only, which caused Eric to look up and Cherie snuggled up to him, knew that this was a very...difficult topic for Alan, since he wanted to work but it was psychological and couldn't physically at the moment.  
  
Luckily Sascha noticed this quickly and nodded. “Hey, everything is fine...After the sick leave you can start working again, right?”  
  
The cancer patient just nodded silently and smiled softly at him, although he didn't even know if he would survive the cancer. “Yes, thank you..”  
  
The man with the cornrows looked at him worriedly and then smiled, the cat really seemed to help him. It was a good idea.  
  
“Florist is a nice job ...”, they said softly and grinned. “Wouldn't be for me because all the plants I own will die but who has a hand for it...”, he stroked his cat's stomach and then yawned quietly, holding his hand over his mouth.  
  
“Sascha, I think we should drive slowly to the hotel…” Ruddy said only. “And smuggle Napoleon in...”, after all they left tomorrow evening. The smaller one just nodded and gave their new friend, whom they had already given his cell phone number, a quick goodbye. Eric and Alan also said goodbye to the Germans.  
  
“You text me, don't you?” Asked Saschi Alan, who only nodded.  
  
“Of course, maybe only tomorrow, right?”, He looked at him with a smile, didn't know if he would stay awake while driving, after all, it was late afternoon. Luckily, Eric had bought everything, a cat tree, food, toys and other things for Cherie and 'hidden' them in the basement, would pull them up afterwards.  
  
“Okay, bye, maybe we'll meet again”, they waved to him and then took Rudgar's hand, then they went to the woman, Ruddy had filled out the papers while getting to know him, just like Eric, who had also got the transport box and opened it.  
  
“C'moan cherie..we're aff tae yer new home noo” said the acoustician quietly, looking at the cat. This meowed and slowly went into the box, made it comfortable, but when Eric closed the hatch and lifted it up, it briefly hissed.  
  
“Awright, everything is fine...stay calm..” Eric murmured gently, taking Alan's hand, helping him up. Then they said goodbye in a friendly and grateful way, then quickly went to the car and got in. Alan had the box on his lap and opened it, let Cherie out and cuddled with her, then put the transport box on the back seat.  
  
“Ur yer 'appy?” Asked the older one, while helping his boyfriend to fasten and scratching the cat again.  
  
“Yes..more than happy..”, the smaller kissed him briefly and then leaned back.  
  
Eric really was the best man you could ask for.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, I hope you're doing well in this times. Stay save and inside! However, here's a new Chapter ^^  
> \- Nitchen

When the two young men arrived home, Eric picked up the smaller one. Alan was able to walk well with the prosthesis, but he was tired and just wanted to go to bed. The blond man with the cornrows didn't have to carry Cherie, while he was driving she suddenly jumped on his shoulder and was still there. She looked at everything closely and jumped back on the blonde when Eric put the brown-haired one on the sofa-bed, put on his nightgown and smiled. Then he covered him up and quickly got the things for her new pet from the basement, smiling slightly all the time. He was happy that Alan was happy, but he was tormented by other worries.

Because he wanted to give Eric something back. However, he couldn't do anything with flowers and it should be something from the heart, something special that the blond Scots liked and enjoyed. He sat up with a sigh and stroked Cherie's fur, which purred and cuddled with him.

“Oh Cherie...what should I give Eric back..?”, He murmured softly and considered. Eric was a calm and friendly man who looked more like he was in a biker gang. He had piercings, a little beard and some tattoos on his upper arms, he wore a gold chain and always had one side of his hair braided with cornrows. He also liked metal and rock and animated series for adults. The older man liked animals very much, he had told him that his family had cows, pigs, chickens and two horses, one of which was his.

Alan was the opposite. He had no piercings or earrings. He did not wear jewellery, except for his watch, which was able to record his blood pressure and heart activity as well as the number of steps and calorie loss per day. He liked relaxation music, to study or something. Liked to read books, preferably romance novels, books on plants and poetry and liked documentaries very much, was a very curious person who loved to learn. He usually wore his hat, but recently it was only on the table in the apartment, Eric had put it down.

Sighing, he let himself sink backwards, what could he give him? Cuddles...but it wasn't the same. Eric had been with him for so long and supported the cancer patient with everything, made breakfast, let him sleep longer and longer, helped him wash, get dressed, brush his teeth, helped him to go to the toilet. But with what should he, Alan, who could not even go to the toilet on his own make him happy, reciprocate?

His eyes fell on Eric's cell phone...maybe there was something on it that he wanted...but no...it was Eric's...he couldn't use it. But what if there was something to make Eric happy?

“No Alan ..” he muttered to himself, burying his head in Cherie's fur who meowed and enjoyed. “Do you know what I could give Eric?” He asked the cat.

Cherie looked at him with big, beautiful eyes and just meowed again briefly, snuggled up to him.

Alan looked at her. “He's got enough cuddles...I think...”, he murmured, smiling and hugging her carefully. “But I want to give him something to cling to...if he is sad...something passionate...-” he realized like a flash of lightning, and he smiled gently, blushed red as he did think about what they could both do. Slowly he stroked the fur of the British shorthair. He had an idea.

Eric came back a few minutes later and took a short shower, only came into the living room wearing boxer shorts. When Alan saw the other's muscles, he blushed and smiled gently. “Hey..” he murmured and kissed him gently as Eric sat down and smiled. Cherie understood well and jumped off the couch, wanting to leave both of them alone. Alan suddenly sat on his lap and kissed his neck and chest.

“I want to have sex with you, okay?” The smaller man murmured gently. Eric smiled.

“Should Ah do...you know...it...?” He murmured softly.

He blushed more and only nodded gently, looked at him. “Does that make you happy then, Eric?” He just asked him. “I want to make you happy, do you understand you did so much for me and I wanted to revolt with you...give you love... “, he kissed him gently and put his slim arms around his neck.

“I want ye tae feel good Alan...” the blonde said only. “'n' ah think ye'll get weak awready at th' foreplay...” he added with a grin.

“Ah bet that, okay? And next time ye kin be up there..you're still a virgin Alan, you've ne'er had sex...” he murmured gently. “Ah want tae shaw ye howfur everything works, okay?”

He just nodded and blushed, because Alan wanted to know what it feels like to have sex. He had read it was a wonderful feeling that united two bodies and the relationship together and that was exactly what he wanted. He wanted to be with Eric forever, love him and make him happy.

“Aye..” he nodded and kissed him gently and put his hands under the other's nightgown, stroked his hips, gently looked at the man as he took off his pyjamas and literally threw it away, then caressed him while he was his hand in that of the other, the smaller one put. Then he took off his boxers. They would now begin the foreplay and show their love for one another physically, unite their souls.

The gentle touch of the taller one made Alan shiver slightly, then Eric headed down to the bedsheet and caressed his lover's penis. He put his head back and groaned softly, lovingly and most of all enjoying. It was good that they could do it more often...so much for he had to get used to it. But for a moment he forgot that it was only the foreplay and not the right sex act, because this would be much more intense and passionate, Eric made sure to spoil him, which is why he made sure that he didn't blow Alan too much brought. Therefore, he did not suck on his cock, but tended to lick, even if he occasionally put his roommate's sexual organ in his mouth.

The latter remained silent and watched every little movement of the blond man who put his hands on the narrow hips of the other and kissed his penis, then slowly and carefully shoved a finger into him, causing Alan to flinch and him with a red face. He didn't know what to expect from sex, because of course he had thought about sexual things now and then, was a virgin and didn't know if lovemaking would hurt. He was very sensitive to pain, which is why Eric had concerns. Having gay sex for the first time was always a very cheerful topic, but you quickly got used to stretching and most liked it very much. He moved his finger carefully, causing Alan to groan softly and spread his legs slightly. He liked it..that was wonderful.

After a while, Eric pushed a second finger into him and kissed the smaller one lovingly, passed his lips over the back of his neck, just wanted to spoil him and make him beautiful and, above all, not painful for the first time, which is why he made sure that the smaller one Man good too with what they were doing. The Scot himself had gay sex only once, but was also upstairs, but had let himself be 'led'. It was a one night stand, but he was grateful because now he knew how to do it gently and lovingly. Alan knew about his relationships back then and respected them, even though Eric is his first and hopefully only partner. He had never seen porn before and was the innocent person.

The soft moan made Eric look at him gently and with glittering eyes. He wanted to be with this man forever, that was clear to him. Alan was all he needed and even if these times were difficult for both and the flowers were about to wither, they will do it. Because with every received flower, a new, more beautiful plant blooms.

“Ur yer ready?” Asked the Scotsman's deep but calm and gentle voice.

“Yes Eric...”, the florist looked at his steady friend in silence and smiled, groaned as Eric took his fingers out of him and pushed his penis into him. It was a strange feeling to have an aroused penis, it was like a stick in the ass...did that mean that he was stick-ass-gay? He had never really worried about sexuality and when he realized he was gay, he just thought that he had to hide it. Tis family knew nothing about it and besides, he was grown up and had no contact for a good two years. Since his grandfather passed away.

After that, a world had collapsed for him, and he had moved to another part of the city. A few months after his grandfather died of leukaemia, he got the same diagnosis. It was perhaps a sign from his grandfather that he wanted to bring him to him because since he had met Eric, had fallen in love with him, he was feeling a little better and maybe he could soon live cancer-free and move away with Eric. Maybe life was nice to him once, and they could live happily until the bitter death would tear them apart.

“Is it okay?”, He looked down at him and took his hand again, the brown-haired's fingers clutching it very carefully as he nodded. A sign that Eric could continue and was not moving so slowly any more, but in a steady rhythm that Alan simply enjoyed. It felt so nice, not as rough and quick as he imagined, as he had learned from classmates in sex education, or as they had said it. But that was over four years ago. Sex should be coarse and dirty, one of the students had said but what he had now...soft...and lovingly, yes just too protective but by no means coarse and dirty. He felt safe, as safe as never before because he knew that as long as Eric held his hand everything was fine, he was protected.

“Eri-!”, He gasped and slowly moved his pelvis along, intensely responding to every movement and closing his eyes with pleasure. They had sex in the missionary position, Alan was lying on his back with his legs bent and spread, while Eric moved between the legs of the first partner and supported him, holding the legs of the shorter man up a little so that he could get deeper into him. They both sweated and looked at each other silently for a moment, then smiled and kissed while the acoustician moved in the rhythm of the groaning that the other was making.

It was a very gentle and passionate position since Doggy style was not for Eric, and he didn't like other positions very much. Yet he knew about the sight of Alan, his red face, and the fact that he bit his lip that he liked it, but he shouldn't suppress his moaning and let it out, which Eric also said. Alan immediately made a passionate sound, asking for more. It was just so good...

And Eric just nodded and kissed the back of his neck as he moved into him, slightly lifting Alan's butt and then pressing him briefly to his chest as if to say that he would do anything for him. While the Scotsman's penis moved back and forth in Alan's anal canal, both involved enjoyed the act of love very much. It was a new feeling for both, since Alan had never had sex and Eric had sex with someone he could imagine a life with for the first time. Both gasped loudly, Alan clung to the bedsheet and screamed with pleasure, but there was also exhaustion in his tone.

The cow lover knew that his sweetheart could not do so slowly, so he moved even faster, so that the couch squeaked softly. The two of them had to giggle, luckily the neighbours hadn't answered, but maybe they would come. They didn't understand the relationship between the two men, they found it disgusting, but the two liked teasing them because then there was action in the flat block, even if too much of it wasn't exactly good for Alan's psych and health.

After a few minutes the blond Scotsman came in and gasped loudly, as did Alan, who was looking bright red in his face again. Eric had just got into him...he didn't know what to do now, whether to kiss him or not...maybe he should pamper him further..yes?

When the twenty-three-year-old carefully pulled his penis out of the other's butt, Alan sat up and caressed the other's nipples with his lips, stroking the tall man's six-pack, which closed his eyes and just enjoyed it. he then took his cock in his hand and carefully licked it, Eric just blushed and looked at Alan, who returned the look with a smile and then caressed his penis with his tongue, then gently sucked on it, but he didn't get everything of Eric's size mouth, which almost made him looked apologetically.

“Och Alan..it's nae that bad...”, he smiled softly. The person addressed nodded and sucked on, moved his tongue gently and carefully, looked at Eric gently, who tilted his head back and groaned, enjoyed it and then. Alan sucked on and waited, moving his head back and forth.

After a few minutes of blow job, the Scotsman came back, this time with a loud groan. Alan swallowed everything, was a little overwhelmed. It tasted wierd, but if Eric liked it he would do it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, Comments, please? ^^


	11. Chapter 11

“Grell..honey wake up...” William murmured quietly, sitting on the bed and stroking her cheek in concern. The redhead trembled slightly and clutched his hand, but the clerk didn't know what his girl had. If she just had a bad dream or if something hurt her. He put a hand carefully on her forehead, it was not hot, she had no fever. She just opened her eyes and looked at him, she had had the dream again that had been chasing her for a few days. Since she was soon moving and everything was already clear, they had already asked about adoption and surrogate motherhood...only Grell wanted so much to have her own biological child. Carrying it out and breastfeeding, yet she knew exactly that that was not possible.  
  
And that's exactly what broke her heart.  
  
Grell wanted to be a real mother, even if she would treat and love an adopted child just like her own, had no problem whatsoever with raising a child that was carried out by another woman, had other birth parents. It was a feeling of what caused her dysphoria...somehow. Even though she was an occurring woman and everyone recognized her as one, it was something that would always pull her down. She wanted to give her soon-to-be husband a baby, give him an heir or an heiress. But this did not and will never go, she knew that.   
  
But William had no problem raising a child that did not have his blood in it. He would protect and love it as well as a physical one. He said that to her again and again, which she knew, only she was ashamed of it. She just found it pathetic that other couples get their flesh and blood and may not treat them as well, and Grell and William, who really would give their kids everything couldn't have their own.  
  
“Mhm..” Grell hugged her fiancé gently and looked at him smiling, all worries were gone when she looked into the loving eyes of the other. She kissed him gently, snuggled up to him and smiled, then pulled him towards her. Both of them no longer worked, but had taken time off because they had to prepare everything for the move. The house was wonderful, small but nice with a terrace and a large garden. They wanted to own some animals sooner or later and have a small, happy family. With no worries or problems. They had everything they needed. William was promoted and therefore gets more money and Grell stayed at home with the child. And of course there was Aika, too, purring against Grell. The little cat made sure that Grell was rarely sad because the white cat was so cute that you could only smile when you looked at her.  
  
“Is everything all right Grell?” William asked in a loving tone and kissed her neck briefly. “Was it a bad dream?”  
  
A nod was the answer. The black-haired man gently and carefully hugged his love, the little one meowed loudly and looked at its owners, who were cuddling, then jumped on Grell's lap and put her paws on her chest, looking at her. What was going on? Why didn't she smile? The cat snuggled up to her, the woman smiled softly and stroked the back of the Turkish Angora. “You're hungry, aren't you?” She asked the kitten. Aika grew a little bigger and stronger every day. She liked to play and was house-trained, even if it was a little difficult at first to persuade her to use the litter box, but with a little patience she had understood it and was now an exemplary house cat.  
  
She now lifted it up on her arm, the cat liked to be carried so this was not a problem, and took her to the kitchen, preparing her food. The red-haired woman crouched briefly and stroked the cat on the back. William followed her with a gentle smile and then pulled Grell up, went to the bathroom with her, took off her night dress and spread kisses on her upper body, briefly stroked her breasts and took off her red glasses, then grinned and pulled himself out too, since he's only slept with boxer shorts, it was pretty quick. He carefully placed his glasses next to Grells and then looked at the smaller woman, grinned broadly and pulled her into the shower, switched on the water and took shower gel. He put some of this on his hand and spread it over her body.  
  
She blushed slightly and did the same, massaging him gently and lathered him, slowly and gently stroking his penis. He stroked her hips and looked at her happily, her body was so beautifully built. She was thin, had a navel piercing and a nice ass to be honest. The woman kissed him gently and enjoyed the hands that slid over her body.  
  
“I love you Grell,” the black-haired mumbled softly in her ear and kissed her neck gently. They had no stress or worry, were together from now on. Will work in a few weeks, so when they were in the new house from home and Grell had retired. Her last evening had been completely sold out. She'd got a lot of money but this didn't make her happy. William and Aika were the only ones who could make them smile. And of course Alan and Eric now and then, she had visited them last week and told them about the house and showed them photos. It was a house in Scotland. Eric also wanted to move there, but only with Alan if he wanted to and if it is certain that the smaller man is also healthy. The redhead had invited the two to the wedding, and she wanted their cat, Cherie, to get to know her Aika.  
  
“I love you too.” Grell murmured, pulling her boyfriend closer and kissing him and then washing her long red hair. The future administration manager helped her and smiled softly. She enjoyed it and rinsed out the shampoo, then got out of the shower while William was washing his hair. Grell reached for a towel and dried off and took her things, getting dressed. Then blow-dried her hair and waited until it was reasonably dry. William came out of the shower and put on a jumper. Downstairs just boxer shorts and sweatpants, then made breakfast for Grell and himself, while Aika snuggled into his leg and then roamed the flat, taking a close look at everything.  
  
Why were there moving boxes from the hallway? And why were the pictures hanging from the walls? Did it have a reason? Grell curled a ponytail as she went into the kitchen. She had only put on light make-up today and do not use fake eyelashes, after all they just had to pack up further, nothing more. Maybe they would watch a film afterwards and that was the end of the day. Tomorrow it was different again, the moving team came, and they were in their new home by next week at the latest.  
  
“Would you like salami or cheese on your sandwich?” Will asked.  
  
“Both.”, she said smiling and put on coffee, didn't particularly like tea.  
  
He just nodded and made her a sandwich with salami and cheese, put it on her plate and kissed her cheek. Then poured the finished coffee into the cups and sat down opposite Grell. They talked during the meal and laughed a lot, talked about old times and made plans. She wanted to paint the nursery pink, but he was more for white, they could hang animal posters and wall stickers, but then they finally agreed on pink. For the wedding, her daughter had to be wearing a white, sweet dress such as Grells. She had chosen an expensive but beautiful wedding dress. Only Alan, with whom she was looking for clothes online, knew what it looked like. They wanted to get married first when Rose was there, and even though they didn't know if everything was going well, they made nice plans.  
  
“And there is a swing in the garden when she's bigger...and a sandpit..”, Grell said gently and looked at him.  
  
“And a pool...we can teach her to swim and have a barbecue with Alan and Eric in the garden..”, the other one murmured softly.  
  
Bright nodded and took a bite out of the sandwich. “Okay! Oh then we can buy her cute little swimming gear..”  
  
“Yes...” William grinned softly and ate his Nutella sandwich. He then slowly drank his coffee and enjoyed the taste in his mouth. They continued talking for a few minutes, smiling softly. The young couple were happier, they had everything they needed. The black-haired then got up and rinsed off. Grell smiled and watched him gently, then got up and helped her fiancé, stroking his mouth, as he had some nut nougat cream on the corner of his mouth. Then she kissed him gently, dried the dirty dishes and put the groceries in the fridge.  
  
“Do I get a kiss?” Asked Grell sweetly and looked up at him. William put his arms around her waist and only had to bend down to touch her soft lips. She smiled and returned the kiss gently and lovingly, then looked at the black-haired one and buried her head on his chest. He smelled so good ... like honey and flowers.  
  
Grell had to grin. “Have you used my shampoo again?” She asked him, running her thumbs over his cheek.  
  
“It smells a lot better than mine...” Will muttered only in defence, but knew that Grell couldn't be angry with her, she never could. Well sometimes it didn't last long, because after two hours at the latest she just came back to him, hugged him and apologized for being upset.  
  
“Right..”, she giggled softly. “Luckily you don't use my perfume too Willu ~”, she kissed him again, had to bend slightly.  
  
He laughed softly and looked at her gently, then the doorbell rang.  
  
“Did you invite someone?” William asked her. The woman just shook her head and swallowed. What if it was Othello? If he wanted something from her again, threatened her again? Picked up a knife and pressed it to her throat. She shivered briefly at the thought that this could happen again in a jiffy and this time it might be painful.  
  
But this time William was there, and she knew he would protect her, right?  
  
The steps to the door were hard for Grell, the bit her lip when she opened the door. But it wasn't the small smock with the round glasses and dark hair, but none other than a 5''9 tall, blond man whose hair was black on the back of his head. He was wearing a brown jacket and black pants..not very stylish as Grell thought. But he had something that caught everyone's eye: a black eye. He just looked at her for a moment, wondering what to say, but only three words slipped out.  
  
“I need help...” he murmured softly.  
  
The red-haired woman sighed and dragged him into the bedroom, William said she needed to talk to Ronny alone. Her fiancé just nodded and asked if everything was okay, she answered with a slight nod and closed the door, then locked it. Ronald had sat on the bed and looked around, it looked so empty here, and he had no idea that his former best friend was moving.  
“Why are here everywhere-”  
  
There was a slap. Grell had raised his hand and slapped him violently. In her opinion, the criminal deserved this. After all, he had told Thelli that she would pay for his drugs. The redhead wanted the money again. She also wanted an excuse that was not justified with _'I don't have the money'_. Grell just looked at the same size and grunted.  
  
“Ouch...that hurt!” Complained the younger man.  
  
“I don't give a shit! How stupid you have to be Ronald?!” She hissed softly.  
  
“But you have money..” he muttered defiantly.  
  
“It doesn't matter here! I want you to give me the full amount. It doesn't have to be the same, but it can be done in instalments ..”  
  
“I have no money!” he repeated then  
  
"And why are you buying drugs from this zombie? There are enough places to go for addicts here, you know that!" growled Grell Ronald then, careful that the conversation was quiet, William heard nothing. “And where the fuck did you get your black eye from?“  
  
“Thelli ...”  
  
There was a laugh. Grell just shook his head and grinned slightly, thought it was just a joke.

“That geek hit you?”, She asked him only and looked at the blond man. Ronald knew her from the beginning of her stripper career and through him she also knew Eric. They met in the club, where she had one of her first appearances. The red-haired woman got to know the man there and had a few drinks with him, Ronald had given her some money, and she had slept with him. It had been a one-time thing and a few months later William had entered her life. He had shown her that life was not just dark clouds and rain, but also sunshine and white fleecy clouds. She had met her best friend William, who got along well with him, Grell's friends were his friends too.  
  
“Yes...”, he said and looked at her. “I-I owe him money..”  
  
“And what do I have to do with it? Just ignore the guy and it's done! Or work and make money!”, She said only in a harsh tone.  
  
“I can't...” he just muttered. It was a difficult subject for the criminal, some said he was a very personable guy who treated everyone nicely, but he had some physical injury reports and wasn't exactly friendly to the weaker. Had nothing against transgender people, but he hated people with disabilities, which is why Eric moved out. He had taken Alan down all the time, which was why he had fought with him and then run away to the brown-haired one who had taken him in immediately.  
  
“Why is that?” She asked him, slightly annoyed. Wanted nothing to hear from all the drug stuff.  
  
“Because he's blackmailing me..”


	12. Chapter 12

After a few minutes of dead silence, Grell sat down next to him, still unable to believe what such a little fucker could do. Ronald had had many problems and trouble with the police, of which Grell knew but was not involved. Now it was different. Since Grell had given him the money, he would most likely come back, because Othello had everything in mind and his spies were always there, who told him everything that was going on in the neighbourhood, since the medical examiner didn't like going out even after he went to Grell, what was a miracle, because according to rumours he lives at the end of the quarter, in a basement that he had converted into his laboratory. She swallowed hard.  
  
“Crap...”  
  
“I'm sorry, Grell-” he flinched as Grell swung out.  
  
“Do you want to have a black eye?!” she just growled and then sighed. “Would suit you ..”  
  
“Grell..please...”, he looked into her eyes, they shone angrily, she was really pissed off and would like to hang the blond man immediately.  
  
“No! It's your fault! You trusted him and now do the fucking alone! I'll never help you again.” She had made her decision. She then got up and pulled Ronald's ear while Will watched the scene quietly and held Aika. The trans woman opened the door and threw the same size swinging in front of the door. There was a thud when the offender fell to the floor and then a complaint from him that hurt. But the redhead had already locked the door and sighed softly, looked at William.  
  
“Are you all right?” he asked, he was not listening to the conversation, trusted his girl completely. William was just a little worried. Realized in Grell's eyes that something was wrong. The redhead just went to him and took Aika, who meowed a little confused. Grell held her like a little baby, pressed herself against William and closed her eyes. She had to tell him, but was a little afraid, because what if her Will doesn't forgive her? What if he left, broke up with her. She shivered violently and then pulled him into the bedroom, put him on bed and beside him.  
  
“So...there's something I kept from you..”, she said, Will nodded. They actually had no secrets between each other, but the black-haired accepted it. After all, Grell also had her problems, which she only told Alan, like experiences at school that were somewhat traumatizing for her. Like the one time when everyone had thrown them with medicine balls. Or the other time she was beaten up in the school yard. It had happened many times, but she didn't want pity, so she had only told Will about it. But Alan, she'd cried for hours at Alan and told him everything. Every detail she can remember, every little brawl, every saying just everything.  
  
The black-haired held her hand. “I understand it Grell... you don't have to tell me if you feel uncomfortable with it ...” he murmured gently.  
  
But she just shook her head, then started to tell everything that really happened that day. How someone had rung the bell, and she opened it, thinking it was the postman or Eric who had come too early, but it had been him. The forensic with dark hair. He had asked her about the money and explained everything when she had no idea what it was about. Then he'd better get it out, and then she shivered more and closed her eyes, whimpered softly.  
  
“Honey...” Will hugged her and kissed her forehead. “You don't need to tell any more, okay?” He asked gently, not wanting to see his beloved wife cry, but she shook her head.  
  
“I ... I gave him the sum of the money from my money. I thought he would leave me alone but...”, she whimpered softly. “This is not-”, she pressed closer to him.  
  
Will pulled her onto his lap. “Everything is fine. Thank you for telling me..but soon we'll move, and then he won't find us anymore..”  
  
“But he has spies who give him everything.”, Grell pressed closer to him.  
  
“Sweetie everything will be fine okay? We'll be parents soon, and then we'll see okay?“, he asked her. ''First we have to pack everything for tomorrow. This Thelli will never hurt you..I promise to you that...” wants to stroke her back gently, causing the redhead to nod and relax slightly. William would protect her, she knew. He would always be with her.  
  
“Okay ...” she kissed him gently and then stood up, packing up again. William did the same and helped his girlfriend. He was also a little worried, but he didn't think Othello could do anything bad. In a week they had an appointment at the home with a mother who was seven months pregnant and would like to give her child up for adoption. It was a girl, so perfect. The woman didn't smoke or drink, did not do any drugs, the little one was alive and well, very well. She was looking forward to it, because if she agreed that Grell and William could adopt their daughter, the two would immediately start looking for toys, clothes, and furniture.  
  
“Come on!” she pulled him into the hallway, then they started packing up everything. It all took time, Grell occasionally smooched with William while packing, he looked at her lovingly, held his wife gently. He would do anything for them, really anything. The red haired lady was just all he needed. She packed up the photo albums and flipped through one, smiling gently. There were pictures of trips and events in there. She could remember all of these. She found one with William in the zoo, they were holding hands and with a big smile on her lips, she kissed him. That was two years ago, they had been so in love with each other, every kiss had felt like the first, and Grell had always blushed when William gave them that gesture of love. That day a deer was after William and ran after them while she was feeding and smiling at the tame deer. When Rose was older, they wanted to go back, go on a lot of trips. Just like before with her daughter. Neither of them knew whether she would remain the only child. But Grell was certain that one would be enough. Then they had a small, happy family as they always wanted.  
  
“Grell?” he asked gently, hugging her suddenly from behind, causing the red-haired woman to startle and then smile.  
  
“Yes?”, she kissed him gently and looked at him smiling.  
  
“What do you want to eat?” Asked Will, looking at her.  
  
“We still have ready-made noodles in the fridge, two potions..”, she murmured, could cook but didn't feel like it at the moment.  
  
“Okay...”, he kissed her again, then continued while Grell put the photo album in one of the moving boxes and wrote 'photo albums' on the lid. Then she packed up her makeup, smiled gently. William helped her and briefly stroked her hips.  
  
“Did I tell you today that you are beautiful?” asked Will again. Grell had to laugh.  
  
“Yes. Three times already..”, she turned and put the box on another, then looked at her lover. “But you're pretty too..”, she stroked his chin, then kissed him gently. William looked at her in love and smiled fondly. From the outside he might seem strict and cold, but apart from Eric he was the dearest man she knew.  
  
He grinned and enjoyed it, lovingly returned the kiss. They were almost done, everything was perfect.  
  
But Williams' cell phone rang. He sighed softly, the number wasn't shown, so he picked up and greeted the caller with a hello. He smiled gently but his face darkened during the conversation, and he sighed. It was the moving team that could not tomorrow because there was something that the black-haired were not told. And of course William was very angry about that...really angry. He smiled a bit pissed and said everything was fine, it wouldn't be a problem, luckily he hadn't transferred the money. When they said goodbye, William hung up first and put the phone on the bed. Grell looked at him worriedly.  
  
“What's going on Willu?”, She asked him gently, looking at the black-haired lovingly, but also worriedly.  
  
“The moving team can't tomorrow...” he sighed. “And we won't get another one that quickly...” he added.  
  
“Eric can help us there! He has a van!” Grell said immediately and took her hand, looked up his phone number and called him. William just looked at her, didn't want to annoy the blonde. He knew the blonde Scotsman, and he was extremely friendly, but he didn't want to bother him.  
  
“But-” he fell silent as Grell pressed his finger to his lips.  
  
“Do not worry. You can always rely on Eric..“, she called the bisexual man and smiled gently.  
  
He was just about to put Alan's medication in a pill box for the coming week. The brown-haired boy cuddled with Cherie and read a book on the side. The blonde scot answered.  
  
“Hello Grell..”, he said smiling. Alan and Cherie looked up. While the British shorthair was purring and leaned against Eric, the man gently hugged his boyfriend from behind, wanting to know what Grell wanted, but the taller man didn't respond to the brown-haired one, but listened to the young woman.  
  
“So it would be really nice and nice of you if you bring the first boxes to Scotland tomorrow with William. The moving team has cancelled..”, Grell said only, it was uncomfortable to ask.  
  
The blonde man just nodded gently. “Sure, bit Alan..”, the brown-haired simply looked at his friend. What was going on here?  
  
“Oh, I'm staying with Alan.”, she said softly. “Aika also wants to meet Cherie...”, she murmured softly.  
  
“Okay then see ye tomorrow, ah will pick ye up at 6 am.” said the Scotsman, somehow pleased..he could see Scotland again. His beloved home. But he was also a little sad, at least he wanted to move there with Alan too, but because of his doctor's appointments and his illness, it was currently not possible. He wanted to live a happy life without pain and grief with him, but he believed it would take a while before this was possible.  
  
Grell hung up and hugged William, laughing, told him everything while Eric looked at Alan and explained everything too.  
  
The brown-haired man just nodded smiling, really liked Grell and wanted to do something exciting with her, but Eric prohibited anything other than going on the balcony. He wasn't strict with him, just overprotective and maybe a little scared. She should only stay with him because he was afraid that Alan could get hurt. In addition, the two really liked each other. He only knew William from a few conversations and thought he was a very cold and stern man, but his guess would soon be refuted.  
  
“I'll make you some sandwiches for the ride, and for William too.” he said, getting up and going to the kitchen. Cherie jumped on Alan's back, who laughed and prepared everything. He and Eric had cooked a lot in the past weeks and months and the cancer patient really liked it, he was also pretty good at it, as his boyfriend and best friend confirmed. It was late afternoon, and he had no other thing do to.  
  
When Eric came into the kitchen and helped him, he got a kiss on the chin and grinned gently, his beard had grown a bit and the cornrows he always wore on the right had been redone by Alan yesterday. The blonde looked really chic, smiled gently and leaned slightly to kiss his lover's lips.  
  
“Ye'r cute..” said the Scotsman smiling and got two lunch boxes, grinning softly. Alan put the food in the boxes and closed them, put them in the fridge. Eric packed his backpack and sighed contentedly. But it would be nicer if Alan could come along.  
  
“Soon we can both go to Scotland...” said the smaller one gently when he noticed this. Eric only nodded slightly and looked at him gently.  
  
“Aye..we can...” he murmured, then filled Cherie food into her bowl which purred and jumped from Alan's back. She was sitting on his shoulder the whole time, quite frankly liked it there. Strangely, she only did this with men, and Grell never jumped on her back. She was a lovely and lovely cat that Alan and Eric had learned to love in such a short time. She never scratched or begged, except when there was schnitzel, she couldn't resist and Eric always threw some more into the pan for her. Cherie was also very humble and usually only ate half a can of cat food, and she nibbled on treats now and then. She knew immediately when someone was overworking and then immediately sat on their lap, giving them affection and love. How to make such a beautiful and loving cat, Alan and Eric still puzzled over it.  
  
They then sat on the sofa bed and snuggled together, watched a series and smiled quietly. Alan hugged Eric tightly and closed his eyes after half an hour and fell asleep. The taller man looked at Alan gently and kissed his forehead briefly, helped him lie down and covered him. Turned off the TV and then lay down next to him, his strong arms around him, protective, but also gentle.


	13. Chapter 13

When the brown-haired opened his eyes the next morning, he noticed a hand on his shoulder and smelled Eric's perfume which he had ordered from a shop. The Scotsman liked to wear different scents and Alan also liked this somehow. The florist just thought it was sweet that Eric, the manliest man he knew, took care of his looks too. Trim his beard now and then and have braid new cornrows just for him every month, from Alan himself. Because he had no time and money to go to the hairdresser. The smaller man was gifted with braiding hair and could do his Scottish friend's cornrows better than anyone else. Although he pulled it slightly sometimes. If you want to be beautiful, you have to suffer, at least that's what the cancer patient said.  
  
He had to check again next week, the chemo was almost over and it went very well. Soon, in a few months he had the last planned operation on the lungs, a piece of tumour should be removed and after that he will be cancer free. At least, that was the plan of the doctors, and if that worked out, he and Eric might consider buying a house and living in the country. Maybe even near Grell and William. They wanted animals. Chickens, two cats for the farm and if it worked, cows. That was their big dream and nobody could destroy it, they were both sure.  
  
"Honey..", Eric had crouched in front of the sofa bed and stroked his lover's cheek, kissed him gently and smiled when he looked at him with his big green eyes. Sleepy but smiling, he stretched and then yawned extensively before straightening up and then startled when he saw the redhead sitting on the sofa and giggling at Alan's gaze. She was wearing a red T-shirt with a lettering which Alan couldn't read without his glasses, sweatpants and heart-patterned socks. She had put her shoes on the corridor, her jacket hung on her clothes.  
  
"Hey.." she said with a broad grin and looked at Alan gently, then hugged her best friend. He grinned too and returned the gesture gently, looked at her. Grell had dark circles and didn't look good, was pale and thin. She was a slim woman anyway but William was worried. He waited at home and went back and forth through the apartment. The black-haired man smiled gently and looked around. All memories...all moments that were crucial and important for their relationship, but also beautiful experiences that were actually not so important for others, but for the black-haired administrative employee. They were up this morning, like Eric, had eaten quickly and prepared.  
  
"I hae to go tae William noo, food is oan th' table and yer medicine tae..A loue ye..", he kissed him gently and hugged the brown-haired man, then he went to the door and closed his jacket, then went down the hall down to the car and drove to the couple's flat, then helped William. The blonde smiled gently and carried the heavy things, although the black-haired man could easily bring them into the boot himself. When it was full to the brim with boxes and furniture, he locked the trunk and sat in the driver's seat. William had offered to drive but Eric had kindly refused, he knew the streets better than he did, so the clerk understood.  
  
He didn't want to go into it at all, but he was interested in why the blonde was no longer in Scotland and now lived with Alan in England. Maybe Eric would tell him as he drove, Will thought, looking out the window. What Grell was doing now. Well she snuggled with Aika and talked to Alan. Somehow he missed her, even though he knew that his future wife was fine. He missed the warm feeling that surrounded his heart when she was with him. But soon they were together..soon they had a small, sweet daughter and could continue happily and without worries. Grell was still a little afraid that this Thelli would come back, and she would find the thought that William was always with her and that she made sure that the redhead felt safe. Because the black-haired was always by her side and would always love and support her.  
  
However, Eric remained silent, just wanted to go back to Alan and snuggle with him. He missed the other's small, delicate body in his arms and his friend's nose pressed against his own neck. The smell of Alan's hair, it smelled so wonderfully of fresh flowers and the narrow hands that encompassed his own, stroked Eric's strong arms and of course the sweet and tender lips that kissed and cared for Eric's. But he had to help William, after all, Grell was his best friend, and he wanted the red-haired woman to be happy and to support her as much as he could, because Alan still needed a lot of help, even if his cancer was as good as possible was gone. Often he couldn't walk or was so weak that he couldn't even eat. Chemotherapy may well have sequelae such as heart damage, pain, sleep disorders, restricted movement and other serious illnesses.  
  
And with Alan it was not uncommon that he started something so the chance that he would get some of it was very high, and he already had some signs. He couldn't even walk from the living room to the kitchen, he had to be carried to the toilet and sometimes he couldn't pee at all. He had had a bladder catheter several times, which made Alan feel bad pain. Now he was without it and so slowly he realized that he had to go to the toilet. The brown-haired was sitting on his bed while she was talking about how to furnish her daughter's room. He was very happy for her, but he was having other difficulties right now and looked around for help. Cherie and Aika snuggled up to him and the little white cat jumped directly onto his stomach where his bladder was.  
  
"Grell please help me briefly I have to go to the toilet.", he said quickly and looked at her.  
  
The redhead trans woman immediately understood and got up, carefully lifting Alan up while he was reddening. It was so embarrassing! His best friend had to carry him to the toilet. With Eric, he knew that he didn't find it disgusting but Grell was just Grell. She couldn't see blood or other body fluids, not taking sperm. However, she had respect and pity for Alan, helped him to the bathroom, and then went outside to leave Alan alone. He did his business, had only had to pull off his boxer shorts, he would put on his sweatpants in a moment.  
  
The florist then rinsed and stood up trembling at the same time. Then he pulled his underpants back up and stared at the wallpaper for a moment. He was a shame to his family. His mother had wished for a son who had a family and worked hard, his father thought he worked in the army as a soldier and ripped through the world. But he was only here. Exhausted from therapy, medication and his general life. There were Eric, Cherie and sometimes Grell in society but nevertheless the depression took hold of his everyday life.  
  
But there were other people who were much worse off, Alan thought. There were people who would die of cancer, homeless people who would live their lives on the streets of London to the last breath. Children who had no parents and had to live in the home. He himself had had a wonderful childhood. With flowers and green meadows. His parents had a small house on the border of England with a large garden, a swing on which Alan had been sitting and reading almost every day. He had had some cats and chickens. Alan had travelled a lot, studying and drawing flowers. He had had a love for plants since he was a child and also enjoyed reading. An activity he still liked to do now. Eric sometimes ordered books for him. He liked fantasy books or romances, mostly with gay couples, because it was just cute. But he was also interested in films.  
  
Eric and he had watched the complete Harry Potter series a few weeks ago, Alan had all films as a box, of course also all books and merch. He was a proud Hufflepuff and Eric, as everyone might have guessed, a brave Gryffindor who always protected the brown-haired when needed. They had both ordered the official scarves and robes from a merch-shop. They already had the ties. They also wanted to wear them on Halloween, and at Carnival when he could. Maybe in his wheelchair. The prosthesis was just painful at the moment. He kept getting leg infections and this really wasn't good for him. Grell had to carry him just now, since he could only walk with one leg, or rather jump. Alan was a cripple, he knew that. And he would always be one. He would always miss a leg, and he would always be physically and mentally affected by the surgeries and cancer therapies.  
  
"Alan?" Grell knocked carefully on the bathroom door, which made the man startle slightly. The smaller one quickly pulled up the boxer shorts and leaned against the bathroom cabinet. Folded down the toilet seat while Grell knocked again.  
  
"You can come in.." said the man quietly. The young woman opened the door and looked at Alan, then helped him back into the living room and literally lifted him to bed. Since Grell was training to keep her body fit and slim, she easily got Alan on her arm. The brown-haired looked at her and thanked her softly, then slowly put on sweatpants. One with one leg cut off and sewn over, since he didn't like it when the other pant leg just hung limply. He also liked to wear shorts, but it wasn't warm enough for them.  
  
"I'm sorry, Grell..." he murmured softly and looked at the floor, then sat cross-legged on the sofa bed and leaned against the wall, looked at Cherie who was playing with Aika and then hopped on Alan's lap. She was a wonderful cat who always knew how the young man was doing or feeling. She was almost like a therapy cat, she was always there when he was sad and distracted him from the stupid thoughts he sometimes had.  
  
"You don't have to be sorry Alan...you are sick and Eric is not here..so I have to help you...that is completely normal and you don't have to be ashamed of it..", she said smiling.  
  
"Okay...", he said only quietly and snuggled up with Cherie, who purred and hugged him enjoying himself. Aika jumped on Grell's arm and did the same. The white cat was just a sweetheart. She was so good and calm. She was also very smart, even if Aika was a bit clumsy at times and was always at Grell's side. The red-haired woman loved the young cat, but of course William loved her more. And then there was her future daughter, whose mother hadn’t called in two weeks, which made Grell worry. She wasn't sure if everything was fine. Maybe she had given birth prematurely or lost the child.  
  
 _But she would have told her, right?_  
  
She also didn't want to tell Alan about her problems because it was a little over the top. After all, she was just worried and of course the little girl would come to her and William afterwards. The birth mother had said herself that she did not want it. With a sigh, she leaned against the white-painted wall next to Alan and cuddled with her cat, but then the doorbell rang and both were slightly startled, because who could come? Grell's first and only thought centred on Othello.  
  
Oh god, he was that. The small, creepy forensic that Ronny was indebted to. He would probably threaten or kidnap her. Maybe he would try to strangle or insult the redhead. Opinions about her didn't really matter, but there were a few moments when she really suffered from her past and gender reassignment, but now everything was fine, she thought. She had dropped the stripper career and shut down her account. She had set up a new Instagram account that was private and only her closest friends followed her there.  
  
With quick but shaky steps she went to the door while Alan watched her stunned. The door opened brightly and looked into the eyes of the silver-haired man who was grinning at her. At the sight of her old school friend she dropped her jaw, she hadn't seen him in months, even if they wrote messages every day. The man stood with a leather jacket and black jeans. He was about three feet tall, taller than Grell herself, who opened the door and fell around her friend's neck.  
  
The two-year-old man laughed softly and returned the hug and looked at the redhead. "Your hair has grown longer." he murmured gently, looking at the redhead for a moment. Grell asked if she could let him in and Alan, who was still sitting on the sofa and unable to move - because if he did, he would be hurt - just said yes. A friend of Grell was his friend too, well that was what he thought.


	14. Chapter 14

When the silver-haired man entered the room, Alan looked at him silently. He looked like he came from a biker gang. Had tied his long, straight hair into a ponytail and had his shorter hair, which is supposed to hang over his forehead and eyes, fixed with clips so that everyone could see his green, shiny eyes. Grell introduced him to Alan.  
  
"This is Undie, he's an old school friend of mine..and he's a doctor." she introduced him, and Alan just nodded while the taller man looked at the younger one. Undie was a very strange man from the very first moment. He had a lot of piercings, more than Eric, and he also had a smile which can seduce many women. He looked acceptable to a man Alan appreciated in his late twenties.  
  
The man's eyes looked at Alan and then down at him, stuck briefly on his amputated leg, then he looked at the medication on the table. Eric had smeared him a sandwich and poured a glass of orange juice. Alan bit into the sandwich, which was filled with cheese and salad, then smiled gently, taking his medication on the side. He took two pills and quickly drank something afterwards, so that the disgusting taste of the pills, which caused goose bumps, subsided, and then he bit into his sandwich.  
  
"Chemotherapy, isn't it?" The doctor asked suddenly looking at him closely. The brown-haired man winced, did not expect the man to figure it out, but well, he took medication, and was almost bald, with some brown hair that started to grow again, but it was still recognized. Besides, he also lacked a leg, which probably made everything even clearer.  
  
Alan nodded silently and swallowed the bite. The long-haired man looked at him further, ran his long fingernails over Alan's cheek and looked briefly into his eyes. The smaller man trembled and slid back a little.  
  
"So either you're in its final stages or you're just recovering from therapy.." he murmured. "I'm not an oncologist, but I can see that with the naked eye...", the older man giggled and looked at the young man's wheelchair, then at the prosthesis that was next to them. It was almost unused and you could see that too.  
  
Alan looked at the man. "What are you, if I may ask?" Asked the florist and then looked at Grell, who didn't really know what he was doing and also looked her old friend in the eyes. Only knew that he was studying forensics and quickly dropped out of college.  
  
This sighed. "I'm actually working in the emergency room."  
  
Both just nodded silently and the cats sniffed the silver-haired man. Cherie then suddenly jumped on his back and meowed, looking around. He laughed softly and stroked the back of the Turkish Angora, who snuggled up to him. Then Grell picked Aika up and then hugged her gently. The young cat liked to be carried, unlike Cherie, who hopped off him again and snuggled up to Alan. This grinned gently and looked at her, then cuddled gently with her while Undie cleared his throat.  
  
"Anyway, I'm in contact with Othello. I know exactly about the 'incident'. He told me everything." Undertaker said and looked at Grell, who swallowed and scratched Aika's belly, who purred and meowed softly. Liked Grell's arms. She was so warm and soft, and also had a very comfortable bust size around to be honest.  
  
"The topic is eaten for me..", Grell said only and looked at him. Knew that Alan knew all about it, and he could also listen quietly. He wouldn't tell anyone else unless it was urgent. "I'm no longer in contact with him. But I know that you should know him. He went through the same study as you..."  
  
"That's right. We both studied together. He was and is a clever guy for whom you can quickly find sympathy, but if you know him a little longer, or he wants something from you, he can also quickly become a tyrant..", he murmured gently and looked at the woman. The latter just nodded.  
  
"He threatened me, I know what he is like and why are you here now?" asked the redhead her old school friend.  
  
"I know he wants something else from you. You gave him money, he won't forget you so quickly. Grell. You move, I know, but he will find you sometime, no matter how far you move..he doesn't forget any person..believe me..I just want you and William to be fine. So take care of yourself Grell...", he said to her .  
  
She just nodded and looked at him. Then the silver-haired smiled.  
  
"I have to go now, I'm sorry I bothered you..", he said and gave Grell a quick hug, then said goodbye to Alan.  
  
Grell accompanied him to the door and hugged him tightly again, then the silver-haired man left again and left the two alone. Grell locked the door twice and checked a few times to see if it was really closed and nobody could open it. Then she went back to Alan and sat next to him. Aika and Cherie immediately snuggled up to her. Tried to get the young woman to change her mind because she was so worried that tears pooled in her eyes, and she tried not to cry. Not because she didn't want to. Her foundation cost £20 and her make-up wasn't waterproof. The brown-haired stroked her shoulder while Aika licked and meowed on her cheek as a sign that everything would be fine. That Othello would never threaten and find her and her family.  
  
Yet the feeling said that Grell had no good. it hurt somehow, pulled her heart as if trying to tear it out of her chest. The young woman pressed Aika closer to her and stroked her back.  
  
"I'm scared..", she just murmured, then looked at Alan. "I haven't been scared in the past two years because William has always been with me...but..", she waved her hand in front of her eyes to make the tears go away.  
  
The little one hugged the bigger one carefully. "Hey..everything is fine..." he murmured. "Soon you'll be the mother of a little, sweet daughter...everything will be fine..", he murmured and stroked her back.  
  
He was more worried about Eric, whose dream was to move to Scotland, but he was destroyed by himself. he had the surgery in a few weeks, then he had to recover first and then...yes, then they had to keep looking. Whether the cancer was gone or came back. Of course Alan and Eric also hoped for the former, preferably forever. The man with the few hairs on his head never wanted to go through chemo again, although he still has to take some medication forever, but he didn't care. The blond Scot had done so much for him and now he wanted to give him something back, to make him happy. Although Eric always said that Alan's presence was enough to make him happy, he didn't believe it.  
  
"What if he finds Rose? What if he kidnaps her?! What if he kidnaps you because he knows we are friends?!", she asked him, holding her hands on Alan's shoulders, trembling. The brown-haired just smiled, was rather calm in such matters, for Grell he was just a little naive.  
  
"Grell.. Listen to me. As long as William is with you, all is well. You told me that..and Eric is always with me, so nothing will happen to me either. ", He said gently.  
  
"Yes, I know, but you don't know Thelli '..he's a psychopath..", she said quietly to him, was afraid.  
  
"Bright...please..", he took her hands in his and looked at her carefully. "Othello won't hurt you, he won't hurt anyone..trust me.."  
  
"But-"  
  
"But nothing!", He said only and then sighed softly, closed his eyes for a moment. The pain was back.  
  
His whole body suddenly felt very heavy, breathing suddenly became so difficult. He gasped and gripped his chest. That's exactly why he shouldn't get upset. Alan was able to get some air but sometimes it didn't work properly, so he just dropped onto the bed and tried to get some air again. After a few painful minutes he had understood that he needed his small, fine oxygen equipment and the nasal cannula, but these were in the closet, which was full of sterile things, masks, pills, syringes and other things. He looked at Grell and coughed briefly.  
  
"...closet..please..the equipment...", he muttered only shortly and then coughed again, holding his hand over his mouth. Blood was visible when he took it away and wiped his hand with a handkerchief, which he took out of his sweatpants with his other hand.  
  
"Oh god Al...", the redhead was shocked and looked at the closet, opened it. He didn't get air..so he needed oxygen..right? Yes oxygen. She took the small equipment, which you could put in a backpack, so Eric had bought it for Alan, for later trips and for cases like this. She did what she once saw in a series of doctors that she and William had seen and took the nasal cannula, put them on, and put the device on the bed while Alan reached for it, breathing heavily, and turned it on, quickly adjusting it, and then the nasal cannula put on carefully.  
  
Then he fell exhausted into the pillow and closed his eyes. He had discussed the oxygen therapy with his doctors and actually he should have to inform Eric immediately, because he kept a book with Alan's dosages, problems he had during the day and emergencies like these. The shortness of breath also meant that he could not walk much. He had inflammation over and over again, mostly on his stump, but other times also in the mouth or ears.  
  
He no longer wore the hearing aids, he could read lips and had stopped learning sign language, moreover Eric loved Alans voice and the brown-haired person often forgot signs. And maybe his hearing got better after the operation...he hoped it so much. Alan wanted to hear the chirping of the birds again and understand Eric's voice correctly. He heard half in each ear, but he could get worse or better. He tried to concentrate on every little noise and that worked, so that hearing could actually be better, a doctor once said to him.  
  
Now he just lay there and breathed slowly and trembling. Always on and off. It wasn't the first time that something like this had happened to Alan. A week ago he woke up coughing and gasped, couldn't get any. Fortunately, Eric was awake right away and connected him to the machine. Then he had held up his hand and said everything would be fine. He then fell asleep half an hour later, while Eric had stayed awake and watched over him.  
  
Alan now slept soundly and then got some air, luckily. Grell had stayed with him. Well, she had tried to contact the mother, who luckily had also written back. She and the little one were doing well, she said, dropping some of Grell's weight. She sent her new ultrasound pictures and documents. The woman was just 20 years old and studying, went to collage, and she did not want a child, she and Grell had met in the hospital, at that time the trans woman was at the end of the numerous operations and was at the preliminary meeting. The black-haired woman had asked the two were to go to the gynaecologist, she was completely apathetic and had dark circles.  
  
Grell could not see people suffering and asked if everything was okay. The woman, her name was Emily, had explained everything to her, while William had just sat and listened. Her boyfriend had left her, and she was pregnant with him, she was studying law and wanted to be a lawyer, a child from a father who was over the mountains was what she couldn't use at the time. So she wanted to abort.  
  
William had reacted immediately in shock, was against abortion as long as the child was in good health and the mother too, and the mother was not raped or was too young. So he just said that she should think carefully. Because a life, even if it was only a small, still very insignificant one, was precious. Emily had said that she didn't want it herself, but she had no one else to go. She had also considered giving her child up for adoption, but then she didn't know what the family was like, in which her own flesh and blood would end up. Maybe it was racists or homophobic or poor people. Maybe it was people who beat their children or those who had a hard life.  
  
Grell and William had only looked at each other quietly for a few moments, then the trans woman suggested that the child be adopted. William had also agreed, for it was the time when Grell deprived her of all happiness of the fact that she could never give birth to a child. The woman had only looked skeptical, but Grell had explained everything to her. That she herself had no uterus and therefore could not give birth to children. Emily had understood everything, and then they exchanged the numbers to explain everything another day. Then three days later Grell had invited them, and they had a long conversation, in the end the decision was made: Grell and William would adopt their child.  
  
And that was exactly what Grell just surrounded with warmth. The thought of being a mother soon. Not a physical one, but William thinks the best on the planet.


	15. Chapter 15

The door of the laboratory closed with a soft squeak as the two people entered it. The smell of corpses was familiar to both of them from other visits, but this time it was stronger. It stank of it. That was the reason why the blond, smaller man swallowed. His eyes were red, and he scratched his arm now and then. He needed something, he needed drugs. He actually wanted to stay clean, but the feeling of taking the drugs and feeling so good afterwards was just so tempting. The long haired looked around.  
  
"Are you there?" He asked aloud and looked around. The laboratory was white, so sterile. A person was lying on a dissection table, because something was covered with a white tarpaulin. He probably had to 'dispose' of one of his spies again, which was not very common, but still happened. He had a lot of people who had something to do with him and talk about the victims was forbidden. Because when it came out, well, the little forensic scientist had completely different problems.  
  
The black-clad man looked around and sighed softly, taking something out of his backpack. A pack of liquorice came out, and he shook it briefly. The man with the dark green hair immediately jumped out of a hiding place and out of the closet. No one knew why he had been in there, not even he himself, but the little genius now had what he wanted: his favourite food, liquorice. He tore open the bag and smelled it, then began to smack with pleasure and with eyes closed peacefully, the candy that he loved so much to eat. The little forensic scientist was always ready to do something when it came to liquorice, even though you couldn't pay for it, because Ronald had already tried it, who was now standing next to Undie and looking at the laboratory centrepiece.  
  
But he only concentrated on his licorice and continued eating, raising a hand as a sign that he should wait and the blonde man should wait until he was done. Because he was already looking at what he wanted. So he continued to eat briefly and then put the bag on the table on which the scalpel, saw, scissors, and other things for cutting and dismembering people were lying. Then he looked at Ronald.  
  
"If you want something, you have to pay...and oh wait, you still owe me money.", He said coldly to him and looked at the unemployed man through his glasses with round glasses.  
  
"I know but I'll be hired soon and then I can pay you back everything!" He said, had applied to McDonald's and was accepted after a few conversations with the head of the branch.  
  
"Where do you want to start? Is the job paid well?", he asked immediately, was just curious.  
  
"So I'm getting less than £10 an hour.." he started, the man with the dark green hair just laughed.  
  
"Do you want to sleep under the bridge?" He said smiling and looked at him. Othello looked at his old friend. He had hardly changed in the years.  
  
What he meant was that Othello has always been a very charming asshole. He had his tactics and plans that always worked. At least, Undie thought, he had Asperger's Syndrome because he finds it difficult to deal with other people and build relationships. He also has good language skills, but often has difficulties with the social aspects of communication, even if some things only sometimes or not at all occurred. It was just a thought that would never be confirmed, because almost nobody knew anything about Othello's private life. Only that he had a hangover who was lying purring peacefully in his cat bed. His name was Liquorice, not only because Thello loved this candy, but also because the young cat was pitch black.  
  
Anyway, Ronald looked at him like a deer scared away, trembling. "Please...just something...I don't care what...just a little..", he murmured, meaning drugs of course he wanted. But Othello just shook his head.  
  
"No Ronny, you still owe me over £100 only when you have paid the money will you get new drugs from me, as agreed..besides, you are addicted and should take therapy..", he said only to him.  
  
"Othello please..just again-"  
  
"And then you will be back next week and want something, I already know that from you. I sell drugs so that people feel good, but it is already a condition with you that needs to be monitored therapeutically.", said the smaller man and sat down on his dissection table, looked at the two.  
  
"Undie! Have you got anything out where dickgirl and glasses snake move?", he asked the two years older man.  
  
The latter just nodded. "In a small village near the border Sir." he said kindly, because Othello was not to be trifled with and if he asks you a question, you should stay objective and tell the truth. After all, he wasn't exactly friendly when you lied to him.  
  
"Good, and why?" The forensic scientist picked up the pack of liquorices again and ate again. He had a thin figure, could eat as much as he wanted and didn't gain weight, so he could eat as much licorice without getting fat. Unlike Grell, who trained and took care of her body, he was completely unsportsmanlike and only went out when he really had to, even one of his spies went shopping for him weekly and of course he paid him the money back for the shopping, he was yes no asshole.  
  
"She didn't tell me that." he said only again and looked at him.  
  
"Then find out! What else is there that she said to you?" he asked, somewhat annoyed.  
  
"Nothing, but her..a well-known friend of hers has or had cancer. He will have difficulties in life even after he has defeated cancer..", he said to him.  
  
The forensic nodded and looked at him curiously. "Cancer do you say? What do you think which type? Brain tumour? Liver? Kidney?"  
  
"Well, he has an amputated leg and his living room looks more like a hospital room...he has a wheelchair and a medication table, he really seems to be sick.", He murmured the last part of the sentence as it was more compassionate sound.  
  
A nod came only from the smaller ones, he reached into the bag again and pushed some black candy into his mouth. He did not want to deny that he was addicted to it.  
  
"A real cripple..", he said and grinned broadly, looked at the two men and giggled a little crazy, jumped off the table and made a roll forward, then got up and smoothed his coat. "How pathetic!"  
  
The silver-haired man once said nothing. Sometimes he couldn't really understand Othello's mindset. Because Alan really couldn't help his disability and limitation, and he really didn't know how Othello could offend him. He thought it was disgusting, but said nothing. People who had different opinions were also despised by him. And he also knew that his old college friend would find out whether he himself had respect for Grell and Alan.  
  
"Good...now we have to find the perfect plan." Othello said to the two and grinned slightly, it was a strange grin. One from which you actually had to move away as quickly as possible. But they still had something to talk about. How it went on now. After all, Othello was still targeting Grell because first she was trans and secondly annoying, he said, a crybaby. And for Alan, although he didn't know him at all, he also thought about something. After all, he was a helpless cripple, and he didn't like people like that.  
  
Othello had attacked disabled people several times, like Ronny, but the blonde understood that disabled people should be protected rather than beaten. Eric had been right. It didn't matter whether a person had an illness or not, the character and strengths of those count much more. But he was only slowly becoming aware of this.  
  
He wanted to apologize to all the people he'd beaten, but he didn't know where they lived, and he also didn't think they would forgive him. Besides, it would surely get Othello out and shout at him. After all, the man with the dark green hair had "praised" him for pushing a wheelchair user around. The man had to be hospitalized, Ronald had read in the newspaper.  
  
"So, does anyone have an idea?" Asked the little forensic scientist, looking at the two bigger ones. Both just shook their heads silently. Othello should rather decide for himself how he could make life hell for the two innocent people.  
  
After a few minutes he just stared at them. "So first: The dickgirl. How to blackmail her is easy. She used to be a stripper, so we need something that makes it clear that she's a stripper." Othello said to the two. Ronald and Undertaker just nodded and smiled gently, even though both knew that Grell wasn't very mentally stable, that was part of the plan.  
  
They also couldn't tell anything, because if it came out, Othello would get mad, and he trusted Undie and Ron, who were among the few people he did this to. So they had to remain his spies, there was no way out, well not alive anyway.  
  
"Ronny, you make sure that I get pictures of the bitch, Undie, you take ''care'' of the cripple." The man with the dark green hair grinned, then went to his desk, he had five monitors to keep an eye on everything to keep. One had some codes open that neither Undie nor Ronald could decipher, the other two showed images from surveillance cameras that Othello's subjects had attached or placed to busy corners of the neighbourhood. The little forensic scientist was a genius when it came to science and programming. That is why he had completed his studies faster than others even at a young age and had always had the best grades in subjects such as maths, chemistry, physics and of course biology.  
  
Ronny, on the other hand, had just graduated from school and had not been transferred several times. Unlike Undie, who finished all classes with good grades and went straight to college after school. He had studied with Othello and they were good friends. The silver-haired had some really nice memories with him from college, but nothing more. He was his spy now, he worked for him. He no longer knew whether they were joy. Neither did he want to be friends with Othello.  
  
"Well, well, now we only have to take care of the cripple, what did you find out Undie, is there something the disabled person likes very much?", The eyes of the smaller man shone through the round glasses almost evil .  
  
"Well, he has a lot of flowers...he probably wears a prosthesis, he misses half of one leg while the other is completely okay..." he murmured carefully. "He is probably also severely handicapped and mentally he is not very stable as it looks...and he was probably a florist...maybe threats that he will die anyway? That mixed with flowers or for example a bloody entrance?" Asked Undie the others.  
  
The scientist listened to him calmly and then nodded, grinning. "Good idea!" He said softly and looked at him. "You take care of it. You get the flowers and the medical materials from me...", he said, almost proud of his spy. Then he looked at Ronald.  
  
"And you know what to do?" He asked then, scab and annoyed. Didn't like the blonde very much, of course he was a good spy and had never done anything wrong, only he took too many drugs.  
  
"Y-yes! Find photos and upload them to Instagram, or something? Grell ha closed her account and created a new one, but it's private.. ", he murmured softly.  
  
Othello leaned forward a little to better understand the blond young man. The scientist's look was surprised when his rather stupid spy came up with such a good idea. Why hadn't he thought of it himself? The best way to terrorize people was through the internet and Grell, the smaller one said, just deserved it. Although she had never done anything in her life like Alan did..  
  
Now Thello looked up at Ronald and nodded silently, didn't want the bigger one to know that he really liked the idea. But he also wanted to somehow signal that the idea was great. So he quickly went to one of the cupboards and opened it, took out two sachets of white stuff and went back to Ronny, putting the drugs in his hand.  
  
"Here pal, they are for you. Surprise me further and you get more...", he grinned gently while the blonde looked at the stuff with shiny eyes and then nodded.  
  
"Thanks Thello ..." he said with a grin and looked at him happily. How two packets of drugs could change a person..  
  
"Oh no problem.." he murmured, smiling slightly. "If you have any other good ideas you get more, you don't need to pay money for it, but you still have the debts..understand?" He looked at him intently and then smiled again when he noticed how his black cat looked at himself his leg cuddled. He carefully picked it up and held Liquorice, stroking his back as it purred peacefully.  
  
"S-Sure!" Ronald smiled cautiously and looked at him, ignorant of whether this plan would really work.


	16. Chapter 16

"Left around...and then right..no the other right!" William almost hissed at the other man, but then remembered that he should be friendly. After all, the Scotsman helped him and probably knew his way around better than he himself after all, he had spent his childhood in Scotland, as he had told him. Eric had wandered through the Highlands and enjoyed nature, looked after his family's cows, and he had ridden horses, which was a little irritating to William with a strong Scotsman like Eric. His family had bred cows and horses for a few years, Eric's horse, as the blonde had told him, was still standing in the stable.  
  
William himself had grown up in a poor district of London, his family could never really offer him anything, and he had to voluntarily and naturally pay newspapers at the young age of 7, to make his mother happy now and then. She had died of cancer four years ago and had three jobs to buy rent and groceries...that is why the black-haired office worker was always very ambitious and worked a lot, had worked his way up from being a simple administrative worker to the soon to be boss who got a lot of money.  
  
He had vowed to give his wife and daughter everything they wanted. However, Grell was very humble, reluctant to accept gifts from others, but was also very pleased with them. On the first date he had given her a simple, red rose. Over the years, this had somehow become the sign of their relationship. After all, the little girl was called what William would soon hold in his arms and sway slightly like Grell's favourite flower. The redhead also had a small tattoo on her wrist, which showed a small rose. Quite inconspicuous and..somehow cute. She'd stabbed it from a tattoo artist and showed it to William in the evening a few month ago. He was surprised and found the tattoo adorable. Because it is a proof that Grell will never leave him.  
  
"William, ah grew up here..i know exactly where a'm driving..", growled Eric softly and looked at him briefly, then turned left and continued to drive straight ahead. "How did ye mak' a proposal tae Grell, if ah kin ask?" He smiled softly, wanted to do it with Alan too, eventually, maybe in a year or two, but now he wanted to know how to do it.  
  
A smile ran across William's face as he thought of his proposal. It was one of the most important and beautiful moments in his life. So he started talking. It had been a warm summer evening, they had been picnicking in the park and then watching the glittering stars of the night sky. They were holding hands on the meadow on which they had spread a picnic blanket to sit on. They were cuddling and were very quiet. That night, William had been a little nervous, and then when Grell had yawned and then smiled gently, he had got up and helped her up, saying that they both should go home. The red-haired stripper had agreed at the time and had helped him fold the blanket. She then hooked them under the arm of her lover, and they slowly walked down the park. When they had crossed a small, well-lit bridge, William had stopped and cleared his throat. Then he took a small box out of his pocket and went down on his knees in front of her. He had told her, trembling and with red cheeks, that she was all he needed and then if she wanted to marry him.  
  
Of course, with eyes shining with tears and a smile, Grell had agreed that Williams had changed the whole world and, after putting the ring on her, had really jumped on him and kissed him. Then they both laughed and Grell helped William up. The way home had been full of laughter and gestures of love. When they were at home they had showered together and made themselves ready for bed that what had happened afterwards, the night that was flattered with love and cohesion with them, however, he left out. He didn't want to go into too much detail and rather keep his sex life to himself.  
  
The blond Scots listened properly while driving and nodded now and then, smiling gently. Grell really got the best man a woman like she could get. Someone who accepts her and loves her the way the redhead is. Eric knew exactly that Alan would be and will remain his last partner, the brown-haired one was just perfect. So cute and innocent, but still he could scream the whole flat together if he wanted to. But otherwise the man with cancer was a calm soul who could take care of the flowers and plants that were in his room for a whole day.  
  
Eric had always given him gifts and little joys with flowers and plants in the past weeks, after all he couldn't get out because he could catch something somewhere — he only went to the hospital with the Scotsman, and only with a mask and gloves, as well as Eric, even when he went shopping. He was just afraid to bring any germ into the apartment that could be fatal to his lover. After all, he was very weak at the moment and his lungs were only half working, as was his heart, but after the operation he would be better, thought, no, he hoped.  
  
"Howdae ye think Alan would lik' an proposal?" Asked Eric William, keeping his eyes on the street. "N-not that ah want tae make...but...for th' future .."  
  
A smile brushed William's face, he leaned back in the seat a little. He knew that Eric wanted to get married, but they hadn't been together for half a year. It had been a year with him and Grell.  
  
"You would like to tell him right now that you want to marry him, right?" Asked the otherwise strict William, smiling peacefully, the memory that he would soon have a wife and a child always made him grin. He also wanted to call Grell, but he didn't want to disturb the two.  
  
"Huh...umm...yes, ah wid really lik' to...immediately ..." Eric muttered a little sheepishly and then sighed. "Bit after th' operation...everything will be better efter this ..."  
  
William just nodded and looked around, they were there soon, only five more minutes, and then they could take things inside. Grell and William had always wanted a house in the country and had always put some money in it — Grell more than William because she had earned more. The house was perfect. Was painted white with a black roof and had a large garden where sooner or later, Rose could play. Eric then stopped when they were there and parked his van before they both got out.  
  
William stretched extensively and also Eric did. The back pain he had from driving for hours still killed him. Now they could finally start bringing the furniture into the house, which already had some furniture and the couple's new, large bed, but the children's room, for example, was still completely empty.  
  
It was already painted pink in a sweet, light baby way, but the bed, the wardrobe and the changing table for Rose weren't there yet. William and Eric carried the chairs for the dining table and then some boxes full of clothes, photo albums, toys that were meant for Grell and William rather than for the daughter of the two, and much more while both were listening to the radio.  
  
Scottish songs were played, which the blonde man with the cornrows all knew and sang softly, but with a rough, yet very charming voice. He could become a good singer, William remarked briefly, in order to get such a voice, he would have to have learned for years, but this was not true. Eric was never in a choir, and he loathed the music lessons at his old school with good reason, he was a strong metal fan at the time and in class they only had boring children's songs as he meant it. William could not sing well, he had a too monotone voice as he meant it, but Grell was very talented. She could sing and dance well, activities that she had also used in the club and could therefore seduce many people.  
  
She could sing good lullabies for her child, William thought as he carried the box on which 'Rose' was written into the nursery. It was very large and was well lit. A large window flattered the parquet floor, and the pink walls, on which stickers of characters from children's series and animals were to be hung. The closet would still be set up, but the little white cradle was still in front of the door.  
  
The black-haired then carried the cradle up, very carefully, of course. When she was standing in the room, William looked at it briefly and for a second the image of Grell and him burned in, as she carefully pushed the white bed in front of her standing and Grell, so that this moved. This scenery would soon become real. They would be a real little family like they always wanted.  
  
"Is everything a' richt ?" Eric asked, having gone downstairs and got two more boxes with the little girl's name on them, put them on the floor and then looked at each other. "Th' room is bonny, she will surely lik' it.."  
  
William just nodded silently. "I'm really looking forward to it Eric..Grell will be so happy when the little one is here.."  
  
The blond man had to smile when he realized that William's eyes were shining slightly, then he grabbed his shoulder and looked at him. "We should go oan, afterwards we gang back 'n' git th' next hings. " he said.  
  
"Y-yes...that's right", the black-haired looked at Eric and nodded, he went down the stairs again and fetched more moving boxes, which he put in the bedroom. Grell wanted to take care of the furnishings herself, that was agreed.  
  
The blond Scotsman put all the boxes where they should go and actively helped the office worker and soon to be the head of a department, after all he also wanted to finish and it didn't take long for the two men to unload and put the boxes finished. Eric took a sip of water from a bottle and then closed it again, William was in the bedroom and looked around, then smiled broadly, then decided to go down, to tell the other one that for today they were done here. Now all they had to do was drive home, apart from the fact that it was pitch black outside and Alan and Grell were already asleep.  
  
"Eric we can go." said William. "But I'm driving..you look tired.."  
  
"Nah, Ah drive" said Eric dully and went after him, turned off the lights in the hallway, William locked the door and just shook his head.  
  
"You drove the car already."  
  
"I ken mah wey aroond 'ere better, it's also dark..", he said only and looked him in the eyes. Didn't notice the twinkle of the stars above their heads. Points of light that seemed infinitely far away, and indeed are. It was not just a few, but hundreds of stars that shone on the sky and warmed the cold, dark main night with they're glow. It was also full moon and the sight of the moon, which was visible in the sky without a cloud covering, was considered by some to be beautiful.  
  
When Eric recognized the night sky, he opened his mouth briefly, only to make him smile a few seconds later. Alan would definitely like the starry sky, he thought quietly. At some point you could also see the starry sky from Scotland.  
  
No matter if it would take weeks, months or maybe years for the brown-haired man to be reasonably resilient and of course without the stupid cancer, Eric would be. The blonde swore at that moment when he recognized in the stars all those he had once lost that he would never abandon Alan, his beloved Alan. The brown-haired young man was just too perfect and kind for that.  
  
The return trip was quiet since William had fallen asleep and Eric didn't want to turn on the radio, since the sounds and voices could wake William up and the former acoustician didn't want that. So he drove through the streets of his home country and smiled gently, of course he drove more carefully, didn't want to hit a deer or a cow. The Scotsman had his driver's licence two years ago, he also has a motorcycle licence, but his motorcycle was still in his parents' garage and would probably stay there forever.  
  
At least that's what the beard wearer thought.


	17. Chapter 17

When William woke up the sun was already rising. He heard the sounds of the big city already raging, probably because Eric had put the window down so that fresh air came in. He was behind the wheel eating a sandwich, which Alan had given him. Eric was looking forward to being with him again soon, but they still had to take the rest of the things to the house, and then they were done. It would only be until tomorrow evening, Eric estimated it anyway, and then drove on when the traffic light turned green.  
  
"Hey.." the black-haired man murmured and stretched out yawning. "How are you?"  
  
"Good..." Eric just murmured, looking somehow...sad. To be honest, he was. He wanted to go back to Alan, noticed how a bad feeling built up in him. What if something happened to Alan? Of course Grell was with him but did she know how to help him? With a sigh, he looked briefly at William, the black-haired man would take the second trip, they had already arranged that. Eric was exhausted, but coffee and the thought that they had to create it kept him awake.  
  
"You look tired Eric..." William said to him then. The man just nodded and said nothing, just wanted to go back to Alan, which the office worker noticed and looked at him with concern. "You want to see him, don't you?"  
  
Eric bit his lip and just nodded. "But first we hae to bring things intae th' hoose.."  
  
He nodded and looked around, it was less than ten minutes, and they were already in front of the building. It was quick to carry things down since most of them were already in Scotland. While Eric put all the boxes in the trunk, William brought everything down and smiled gently. It would be the last time he was in this apartment. The last time he smelled the usual scent of roses and perfume and realized how much Alan and Eric should be jealous. After all, Grell, and he could do anything, but Alan and Eric currently can't, not yet. They were able to move and start a family while the man with cancer struggled to survive day after day, and yet enjoyed life to the fullest.  
  
Although he didn't even know if he could continue this life. It is in the stars whether the operation will succeed, and as much as the two men wished, they could not influence fate.  
  
The last few steps outside seemed very difficult to William, even more difficult than the one when Grell had her sexual operation, when she finally got her penis removed. He had been pacing in front of the operating room, nervous and trembling. He had known that Grell was a strong woman, but in the back of his mind he was afraid that she might die, even though he knew that the best doctors were snapping at her and the thought was actually nonsense.  
  
When he closed the door he smiled softly, that was the first step into a new life, into their new life. William went down the stairs and smiled gently, then put the moving boxes in the trunk while Eric was already sitting and sleeping in the passenger seat. William was fine, but the Scotsman snored very loudly and this only bothered him. How could Alan sleep in peace when Eric snored so loud, the future boss thought quietly and drove off.  
  
Fortunately, the navigation system showed where he had to drive. He couldn't remember long distances well and quickly forgot about detours. The radio kept him in good company during the hours of the trip, he inserted a CD that he had burned for Grell. They were songs that reminded him of their relationship. Songs like ''A thousand years'' by Christina Perri or ''Umbrella'' by Rihanna were some of these. He actually gave her the CD for her birthday last year, but she was allowed to take it because William was always in his car. Sometimes she took Grell without saying anything and heard it when she drove somewhere in her naturally red car and then William always thought she was lost or someone had stolen it.  
  
But then Grell always said when he asked that she had taken them, because sometimes she used his car. Then he was always extremely relieved, after all it was an important item for him. Somehow the songs redrawn the love of the two. Every moment by laughing and dancing, by not having to worry about anything, but also by those who were crying in William's arms, and he had to comfort them, or sitting silently side by side in the car after a little argument. But Grell always apologized very quickly and William couldn't be angry with the redhead for too long, she was far too cute for that.  
  
Grell was like an angel to him. She looked so beautiful when her soft, rose-scented hair fell over her narrow shoulders. She always looked beautiful, regardless of whether she was made up or not. The woman did not want to believe this, said a woman should put on make-up, and make-up had a very important effect, especially for her. She felt more feminine, better. Because even though she was actually a woman from head to toe and hormone therapy also recognized her as this and no one except Othello has missed her in recent years, the redhead was afraid that she was not feminine enough.  
  
The thought of his wife made him smile, and then he closed his eyes briefly, just for a moment, he was still tired. He hadn't slept well the last few nights and the warmth of the air conditioner made him closed his eyes. He then looked around, nearby, the black-haired man knew that, was a parking lot where you could rest. Eric wouldn't mind if the office worker slept for half an hour, would he?  
  
When he stopped and turned off the engine, he leaned back. Thought of nothing but his future wife. The wedding would be small and fine. With no guests except Alan and Eric and with a lot of roses and joy, they had already agreed. After a few minutes he got into the land of dreams and snored quietly, almost peacefully.  
  
It was Eric who was awakened by the snoring and stretched out yawning. The blonde then looked at the slightly smaller man and quietly opened his door. William was a deep sleeper, once wedged in it was difficult to wake him up, but Eric didn't know that when he unbuckled the man and carefully lifted him into the passenger seat, put a blanket over the soon-to-be boss and then carefully buckled him up.  
  
William did not move, only snored loudly briefly and then softer again. A smiling face brushed Eric's face as he sat back in the driver's seat and adjusted the seat slightly back so that he could get the accelerator pedal better. After buckling up, the blonde man drove off and smiled gently, looking around as he drove down the country road. Eric thought about his life, how he would go on after his Alan's operation. After this, he would first help to spice it up.  
  
He had once worked as a nurse, a few months before he had trained as an acoustician, a profession that he really no longer likes. When Alan was well, he wanted to start nursing again, he had already decided that. The brown-haired man also found this idea very great and supported him energetically, well actually he didn't do anything, but he left it up to Eric to lay an infusion or a catheter, even if the process sometimes hurt like hell and sometimes he passed out. Alan was a strong man, even if you didn't look at him from the outside and titled him weak, if only because of his leg or prosthesis, but you only saw the weak-looking man and not his story.  
  
A young girl had asked her once, when the two of them had climbed the stairs to the cancer ward, why Alan had no hair. The mother had replied, _'He has no hair because he will soon die'_ causing Alan to cry, then she just kept walking while the little child turned her head in confusion to look at Alan and Eric, who blonde man had the brown haired in his arms. It was not the first time that the smaller one had cried on his partner's shoulder. It was also not the first time a person was mean to the brown-haired.  
  
Alan had had a hard time in school, unlike Eric, who had a lot of friends and drinking buddies. He was popular at the time and had a lot of girlfriends and with those unforgettable nights, but the relationships broke down after a few months. Either it was his fault or someone had cheated on him. Alan was the first man to conquer his heart, although he had often thought of being in a homosexual relationship, but all the men he had met in the club were either forgiven or not his type in character. But Alan, the brown-haired man, was a good soul who couldn't harm a fly.  
  
He treated all creatures lovingly and gently, whether plants, flowers or humans. The smaller man knew no difference. His love of flowers also ensured that Eric, who was otherwise confused with grass and weeds, had dealt with them and read some of Alan's books about plants and flowers. He still mixed up some, but it made Alan happy to be able to tell his friend about flowers, and that made Eric happy too.  
  
He wanted to go with the brown-haired to a botany exhibition that was after the operation. He had already bought tickets for the smaller man and himself. And even if Alan was weak after the operation and had to go there in a wheelchair, if the brown-haired one wanted it and if nothing got in between, Eric would hope. Otherwise, he would probably have to resell the tickets.  
  
When Eric stopped at a traffic light, he saw something. An animal who enjoyed the dark night with thin and short stature, almost jumping. The blond man probably thought a young deer as he ventured over the highway. Of course, Eric carefully circumvented the peaceful creature. Even if the blonde wasn't a vegetarian, he didn't eat beef, but he did eat chicken.  
  
Alan was half vegan at the moment, he had to gain weight because of his lung surgery and therefore had to consume a lot of calories to gain a little more weight, which worked well. Both of them had a balanced diet and enjoyed cooking together, even if the Chinese ordered something once a week, and then always the same thing.  
  
Alan's favourite food was pasta with home made tomato sauce while Eric's haggis, which is why there were sometimes small disputes on Wednesday, because Wednesday they always ate what they liked best. Thursday they ate the rest of the day before while they always ordered something on Friday. They had prepared a meal plan for the week that showed how many calories Alan had to eat every day and it worked really well. Even if Alan was really not hungry on some days and generally loathed fast food. Nevertheless, he grew stronger and stronger, even if you could not see it yet.  
  
The Scotsman sighed softly and looked around, no other car, good. He took a cigarette out of his pocket. He had been waiting for this for over a week. Since Alan was sick, he didn't dare to smoke, not even on the balcony, since Alan was a lot because of his flowers and plants. But now that William was asleep, he could smoke. One last time, and then he would leave it forever, for the good of his lover and yes for his own health.  
  
When he pulled on the cigarette and again enjoyed the feeling that affected his mouth and throat, he lowered the window so that it didn't smell like smoke in the car afterwards. He had promised Alan he would never smoke again, but he just had to light that one cigarette. One last time for the old days. One last time in his home country.  
  
The blond man inhaled and exhaled calmly and somehow enjoyed it. The feeling of nicotine, the feeling of freedom. After that he would stop, the Scotsman vowed when he thought that Alan would be disappointed. He would tell him too, Eric could hide a lot, but not something.and when he thought that he only wanted the best for Alan, he shook his head and sighed softly, squeezed and held it, wrapped it in a used handkerchief to later throw in a rubbish can. Of course, he could just have thrown her out the window, but that would be pollution, and he really didn't want that. He drove on quietly, occasionally looking at the peacefully snoring William, over whom he had laid a blanket.  
  
The black-haired mumbled the name of his lover and that of his child in his sleep. He really seemed to want to do everything for her. Eric would be aware that Will would be a good father.  
  
He didn't want any children himself, neither did Alan at the moment. Maybe in ten years. After they got married and moved to the country. They would adopt one if the brown haired wanted one. And even if Eric didn't really want to be a father, at least not now, he would protect the little one as he did with Alan.  
  
Grell and William had offered to sponsor Rose, and both had agreed. Alan was already happy and had ordered some things for the little girl with Eric's help that he wanted to give her.  
  
The blonde was somehow looking forward to being a godfather. He would take care of the little one as well as Grell and William and protect her.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grells dessous: https://www.amazon.de/ADOME-Negligee-V-Ausschnitt-Nachtw%C3%A4sche-Unregelm%C3%A4%C3%9Figer/dp/B0761RQWKY/ref=sr_1_7?dchild=1&keywords=rote+dessous&qid=1592050931&s=apparel&sr=1-7

A few weeks later, it was a quiet, especially warm evening, the door of the house opened. Everything looked very nice. Some pictures hung on the walls and the jacket of the head of the department was hung next to that of his fiancée — they wanted to get married in two weeks, it should be a small, fine celebration without much hustle. After their the little one should come, the birth date was in exactly four weeks, but it could already start at any moment. Every second the call could come that the contractions had started. Then both would set off as quickly as possible, drive as fast as they could, so that they would be there on time. After all, the first thing Grell should do was hold the child on her breast and make contact with her, she was the mother.  
  
Everything was quiet, which is why the black-haired man raised an eyebrow. Otherwise, either the television or the radio was on in the house, but this was not the case today. After putting his backpack on the ground and taking off his shoes, he went up the stairs and looked at the red-haired woman. This stood there in her red, really lovely lingerie with a V-neck. This emphasized her breasts very.  
  
Smiling, William stroked her hips and thus the light fabric that only flattered her thin body. The redhead smiled gently and stood on her tiptoes, no shoes on, not even socks. The kiss she gave William wanted no asked for. Something they hadn't had in a few months because they just didn't have the time. They had only shown their love with kisses and cuddles, but Grell really lacked the intimate lovemaking, which is why she wanted to spoil her William again.  
  
"As long as Rose isn't here, we can groan as loud as we want.." Grell said softly and kissed the man's lips, which tasted of coffee and sandwich, which the soon-to-be mother had put in his lunch box. She made her William a lunch box with vegetables, fruit and sandwiches every day. Sometimes she just put in a piece of cold pizza if it had been eaten the previous day.  
  
Even if Grell was not working at the moment, she did a lot in the household, ordered a few things for her daughter and washed everything before the little one would wear the things, of course. The young woman had finished the housework and spent most of the time either in the bedroom or in the nursery. Sometimes she just stood there staring at the beautiful cradle, imagining what it would be like if Rose were already there. Since she had no connection to the little one, although she had arranged to meet the girl's mother and saw the small mouse's kicks and even felt it with her hand, she did not know whether the little one would be calm or a very active child. She didn't know if there would be sleepless nights by pacing the nursery to calm the little one who might not want to fall asleep .  
  
Despite everything, she was looking forward to finally becoming a mother. The adoption papers were all already signed and Grell and William stood on them as parents. Even if Grell's head was still afraid that the little girl would not accept her as a mother. But her fiancé always said that everything would be fine. The little girl would think she was her biological mother, at least until she was old enough to start asking questions.  
  
"That's right Grell~" the black-haired purred and lifted the smaller woman onto his arm, then kissed her neck gently and gently. He was always very reluctant to engage in sexual activity while the redhead was completely the opposite — she could even fuck him in public if she wanted to and almost did it one time, but she didn't find it very 'feminine' either.  
  
"So, may I seduce you today my dear or do you want to~" she looked at him gently while William laid her on the bed and smooched with the thin woman. Grell brought some tongue into play, which the black-haired liked a lot. It was as if they were struggling for dominance, the prancing of the tongues in their mouths should probably reveal who was going to gain the upper hand over the ultimately intimate act. Who would be below and who would be above this time. But even if Grell knew about sex, after a few minutes she literally lost the strength in her tongue and then leaned back with a smile as William unbuttoned his shirt and opened his trousers grin, helped him take off the black jeans and threw them just carelessly on the floor while he massaged and stroked her breasts before carefully taking off her lingerie and gently, almost lovingly looking into the eyes of the red-haired trans woman.  
  
"You want it rough and rough, don't you?" Asked the monotonous and somewhat rough voice of the other Shinigami in the ear of his lover.  
  
"As hard and rough as you can sweetie.." said the woman with the red, long hair. William carefully brushed some hair back and then began to spread kisses all over her body, his gentle lips carefully going over her shoulders and hips, while carefully holding onto the younger ones breasts, which turned red in the face when his hands slipped to close the lingerie and opened it with skilful fingers.  
  
"Uhh~" she said softly, sliding her gentle, feminine hands over her boyfriend's chest, then carefully taking off his boxer shorts. "Do you like what you see?"  
  
"I like everything about you Grell, no matter if you are made up or not." he whispered with a smile, then kissed her breast and made sure that the woman below him moaned softly, but also lovingly and with a bit of desire. The man's hands then went carefully under her panties and also took them off, now both were naked, perfect.  
  
And again the tongue play of the two lovers began, they wanted to show how much they loved each other, but not just having sex. Each time they tried something different. Different positions or sometimes role-playing games, although William didn't particularly like them. But what he liked were sex toys, Grell shared his preference for them and therefore the lower compartment of her bedside table also had lots of toys. Vibrators and others like vibrating eggs, which the redhead likes to use. This came with a small remote control that William could operate. The control egg was inserted vaginally, this was better with lubricant, which Grell also had in the drawer.  
  
"What are we going to take today?" Grell asked him gently and opened the drawer.  
  
"The vibro egg.." he said immediately. "You like that most...and you deserve it Grell..", he murmured lovingly, kissed her belly carefully and then took the lubricant, opened it and put some of it on his fingers. Since Grell had no uterus, she could not get wet either, so the lubricant helped her a lot during sex.  
  
William then put two fingers in her and looked at her silently, but also smiling. Was waiting for her reaction, because Grell was very enthusiastic about almost all sexual activities. She wanted to do bed sports every week, but William preferred having sex once or twice a month, maybe more, and they agreed.  
  
After her operation, Grell had to get to know herself again. It took a few months for her to learn to use her new body. She had started the surgery at nineteen, having taken hormones before. Her parents had only been against it, but after her father's death, her mom had given her consent to start the therapy. They were out of contact since she met William.  
  
She had stopped working after the operation, when everything had healed, Grell had started stripping again. After she was released, she had had a bladder catheter and William had given her strict bed rest, which she complied with. Most of the time she had slept or spoken to William, who had cuddled carefully with her. In those times, her love had been stronger than anything else. Stronger than the happiness that she felt and also stronger than the pain that the red-haired woman had felt after her gender reassignment .  
  
"Ah~" the red-haired woman groaned loudly as William carefully moved his two fingers into her. She spread her legs and enjoyed it. Then, however, he pushed her out again and looked at Grell, who looked back, and he saw that the read-haired lady wanted more.  
  
"William~ah!" the woman called lovingly and grinned slightly. The black-haired then took the toy, which the lady liked so much and smeared some lubricant on it, then carefully pushed it into the vagina of his lover. It had a silicone cord to get it out after use. It was also a good punishment for Grell, or to annoy her a little.  
  
When he turned it on, she winced briefly and then sighed with satisfaction, but she was still wet with the lubricant, and she wanted William now, not the toy. This was good and beautiful, but it didn't feel like her soon-to-be husband's penis.  
  
"Do you like it?" Asked the black-haired boss gently and kissed the red-haired young woman, who only nodded cautiously, turned bright red in the face when William switched from the first to the third step with the remote control and groaned softly. For a few minutes she enjoyed it, but it was somehow too good, and she didn't want to come yet, not now, which is why she tried to hold the organism back.  
  
"Yeahh~mhm~", she pulled him towards her and kissed her lovingly and greedily while William was massaging her breasts again. These were just perfect for him. Not too small, but not too big either. They were also a great pillow, he loved to cuddle up to her breasts in his sleep.  
  
"Willuh!~", She moaned loudly and looked at him. The man grinned broadly and kissed her again.  
  
"Fuck me~"  
  
"Not yet." he said only monotonously, but he grinned gently and kissed her forehead, then watched her.  
  
"Please...ah~" she clutched the sheet. "Otherwise I come before the actual sex..."  
  
"Wait..." he waited a few more minutes while Grell really tormented herself.  
  
The red-haired woman bit her lip carefully and closed her eyes. The woman cautiously tensed and cried out softly as the taller man gently fingered her vagina and took out the little pink toy, then smeared the lubricant over his penis and gently pushed it into her.  
  
Glaring was easy to widen, she had bigger cocks than William's, and he had a medium penis. Actually the entry of his cock didn't hurt her, but today it was somehow different. But it was not a bad thing, but rather a good pain that made the redhead cry out again. Maybe because she hadn't had sex in a while, the woman thought.  
  
When William moved cautiously into his lover, she moaned gently and held on to the boss, kissing the back of his neck to spoil him a little too. Since she had spread her legs, the sex went smoothly. The lovemaking between the couple was always something special, even if William was rather reserved, but today he wanted to offer Grell what she deserves. She was just the best woman a man could have. She had never cheated on him, the sex she had had with other men had been discussed.  
  
The movements of the glasses' wearer became faster and soon the former stripper was again close to orgasm. The feeling of their bodies uniting and performing the act of everlasting love that ran through their veins, the goose bumps that made the feeling go away after a few moments while the woman lifted her pelvis so that William slid a little deeper into them and her pelvis held. The black-haired kept moving back and forth, not realizing that this night would turn out to be a significant one.  
  
Of course the two lovers did not know this yet. Grell had an orgasm after a few minutes and cried out loudly, luckily there was no one else in the house while William moved back and forth in her a few times and then jerked off inside her. They never used a condom because she couldn't get pregnant and neither was afraid of venereal disease.  
  
"Willuh ~"  
  
"Yes?" the man grinned at his fiancée and cuddled with him while the trans woman dropped into the pillow. It was heaven, she felt on cloud nine and smiled, but she was very exhausted and when William gently pulled his penis out of her she felt the sperm flow out of her. But she was too tired to go to the toilet and clean herself up. so William got up and went to the bathroom to get a towel. William gently spread his lover's legs and cleaned them, smiling gently.  
  
It was all he needed. His heart, his better half, his glare. The woman snored softly and cuddled with her pillows, since William wasn't yet next to her. The latter carefully wiped her thighs, because some sperm stuck to them, Grell didn't notice, she was already caught too deep in the land of dreams. After sex, she always fell asleep quickly, it was just such a good feeling that she became dim and made her whole body relax after the orgasm, and she was just satisfied, so satisfied that she fell asleep.  
  
When the boss of the office was ready to clean up his lover, he covered her up and tossed the towel in the laundry as he put on his pyjamas. This was white and blue stripes and had buttons that he closed first. Then he simply put on her red pyjamas, caring and so gentle. William seemed rude and scab to some people, and sometimes he was employed too, but he was always gentle with his wife and made her feel good. The red-haired felt more comfortable with him than anyone else.  
  
When he lay down next to her and closed his eyes, he had no idea that he would be awakened again soon. He fell asleep quickly as Grell hugged him and hugged him gently. The breathing of the smaller one was so comforting that within a few minutes he closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

At 11 pm came the call that would change the life of the young couple forever. The contractions started and Emily, the 'surrogate mother' called the parents of her child. Too early, but it wasn't too bad. After all, the little girl was alive and well, and Grell couldn't wait to hold the baby in her arms. Feeding her lovingly with a bottle and looking into the eyes of the little one.

When William answered the call sleepily, he was instantly awake a few minutes later, waking Grell, who immediately got up and ran frantically through the house. The hospital bag she'd already packed and the baby seat that was black and pink. Nappies were in the bag, vials too..they had everything. Then she gave William the bag and the baby seat, got dressed quickly.

She already had a T-shirt and sweatpants on, as did William, as they were always on the floor. She quickly put on her shoes and grabbed her red coat and Williams black, turned off the lights in the corridor. Then she ran to Williams' car, who put everything in the back seat and then sat next to his lover, who was trembling slightly from excitement and happiness.

"Quiet Grell..." he said lovingly and then drove off. The trip would take an hour if he took a detour, and he hoped the little girl would not hurry and the redhead could immediately hug her. She had forgotten her cell phone with excitement, but it didn't matter. After all, she only needed William and her Rose, which she could take home with her tomorrow, if everything went well.

Emily had only briefly announced and then hung up, which Grell understood. After all, a birth hurt, very much. Oh, how happy the red-haired would just give birth to a child herself, it would be wonderful to have a mixture of herself and William, but an adopted child was the same for her. She nibbled on her fingernails nervously, a habit she had long since given up on. She was just so excited! After all, she didn't know when her baby would come.

Grell had felt the desire to have children early on, she had always played with dolls in kindergarten and always wanted to be the mother when they played role-playing games. Her teacher noticed the behaviour and after talking to her parents, she was sent to a psychologist. After a few tests, the psychologist told her that she felt in the wrong body and was a trans. Her parents were shocked at first, but her mother had secretly accepted her, bought her dolls and a stroller for them, she had always wanted a girl, and since her father had been in the army and had always been queer around the country, he almost never saw her during her childhood and teenage years. Then, a few years ago, he passed away, she had only found out a few weeks later because her mother couldn't bring it to her heart, and then Grell had started hormone therapy.

At school, she was heavily bullied and never had any real friends, only after the operations had the red-haired woman in the Club, made many friends with young women who had the same interests as herself and even if she was now without make-up, you could already tell that she felt a little uncomfortable. She didn't put on make-up for a few days because sometimes she had more important things to do or her skin was a bit irritated, but she always wanted to look beautiful for William. And, of course, if for example Alan and Eric came too.

She had spoken to the two men yesterday. Even though Alan was getting weaker and weaker. His surgery was in four days, and he had done the opposite instead of gaining weight, which is why he now had to be fed through a gastric tube. Eric tried to cook him with his favourite food and practically looked after him, carried him to the toilet when Alan had to, because it didn't work with them at the moment. He either buckled or felt excruciating pain when walking.

They would meet again soon, Grell and William wanted to visit them with Rose after the brown-haired man's operation. She would not tell Alan that the little one was already there, the red-haired woman wanted to surprise him and hoped that he would enjoy holding her daughter in her arms. Because Alan and Eric were the girl's godparents.

Grell looked out of the window and considered. What would the little one look like? What hair colour would she have? Emily had black hair like William. Maybe her little girl had the same hair colour as her husband, that would be nice somehow, Grell thought. How would her smile look like, what would her facial features be? Was she rather thin or a bit chubby?

No matter what she was or looked like, the red-haired trans woman would love and protect her, no matter what would happen, she would be with her forever. Grell was aware of what she had received from the first ultrasound scan. No matter if it's not her biological child, she would try to do everything for the little one, no matter what.

William was of the same opinion. He had put some money back for his daughter to buy her something from time to time and to do trips with her and his wife when he had the time. He started working from home in a week and that would go well if the little one was nice and quiet, at least. The red-haired woman would take care of Rose and the household full-time. She was simply a born mother and housewife, even if she didn't want to admit it. She had dropped out of her education at the time because she was no longer able to learn sensibly and get good grades due to psychological stress. Through a friend she had made a small appearance in a club and it was so well-received that the owner of the club immediately hired her.

But that time was now over. She became a mother and therefore she had no more time, at least had to take care of her little one full-time and besides, she had a completely different problem.

A few days ago there was a letter in the mailbox saying that she should kill herself and that someone would find her. Of course, she had said nothing to William, it must have been a bad joke, she thought. A simple neighbourhood argument, because they weren't thrilled that Grell was a trans woman. You could hear it, unfortunately, but she didn't want an operation on the vocal cords — neither did William. Because he loved her voice, no matter if it sounded a bit male, and he always wanted to hear it.

If it happened again that she got such a letter, she would go to the police and file a complaint, she had sworn to herself. Grell was very calm about insults. She coped with this knowing that only Williams' opinion was important, not that of others. She had great friends and a great fiancé, and she didn't need anything else. Her life had made so many things difficult for her, and she had thought that only the death of herself would make everything better, but this was not true.

It was William who made her life worth living. It was Will who always protected her and hugged her when she felt bad or sad. He would never leave or hurt her. And if you have found such a person who listens to you, gives advice and loves you more than anything, you should not let go of him, but hold on as hard as you can. Love and honour him, be a good person for him and above all swear allegiance until death separates you.

And the black-haired man would never leave her because she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and also his first and only relationship. Grell was more experienced with relationships, had a relationship with a woman before William, it was nice, but her ex-girlfriend had lived far away, and they had only seen each other a few times. Grell was proud of her bisexuality, which William, who was straight, also completely accepted. The fact that he was heterosexual also showed that he accepted his lover as a complete woman.

When he had told her this, they had been together for a few weeks and it had melted the young woman's heart. She blushed, then she had looked at him with her green, shiny eyes. William had only kissed her carefully and then hugged her. No matter how hot a woman may be, Grell was the most beautiful for him. Everything fit perfectly on her body. From head to toe. He often said this to her, which the woman sometimes didn't really want to believe.

The black-haired man had his eyes on the street and, like Grell, looked nervous. He trembled slightly and then turned onto a forest path, through which they would arrive faster, he told her. It was a bit bumpy and she practically clawed at the seat, but the two didn't care. The main thing is that they would arrive on time. The forest path was completely dark, only the headlights of the car illuminated the street. The red-haired woman was certain to have seen shining eyes from some animals that were nocturnal.

After twenty minutes, she sat the city lights from afar. Emily lived in a small town in the suburbs of London because of her studies because her university was also in this city. The young woman just wanted to give the child to a family that would love and protect the little one, and when she met Grell and William, she knew immediately that the two lovers were perfect to be parents. They were young, could offer the little girl a lot and would never let her down.

That, and the reason that Grell and William could never have birth children, made her decide to pass her birth daughter on to the two. She didn't have much money herself, but she lived well and got away with what she had. Her ex-boyfriend didn't know he had made her pregnant, and that was a good thing, because maybe he would take custody or force her to have an abortion herself. Luckily, the young couple was ready to take Rose in and take care of her.

Grell wouldn't tell her little daughter that she was adopted. At least not as long as this information wasn't necessary. Maybe in a few years when she went to school and had these subjects in class. William also agreed, and would also tell others that she is the biological child of the two. At work, for example, he had said that his wife was pregnant. And even if this was a pure lie, no one knew from his colleagues that Grell couldn't actually have children.

After another twenty minutes the car parked in front of the hospital. Grell unbuckled himself as well as William and took her bag and the hospital bag for Rose, then they ran to the entrance and immediately looked around, looking at a board where all the stations were written. They straight away went to the maternity ward and ran up the stairs to it. When they arrived, the soon-be mother shivered to the registration, where three women were standing and talking, staring at the red-haired woman in confusion, since at least they were not carrying a child, which they recognized at first glance.

"Where's the patient Emily Roberts?" she asked out of breath.

"I'm sorry, Mrs...um...we can't share patient information."

"She's carrying our child out!" William said immediately and looked sternly at the woman. She understood, at least that was what Emily had said, and the two people who were standing here had also been there once for a medical check-up.

"Oh Mrs. Sutcliff and Mr. Spears, Mrs.Roberts is just in the operating room, the girl's head is too big and does not fit in the pool..come with me.." she said and went ahead. Grell and William immediately followed.

The blonde nurse took her to a room next to the operating room — an exam room for the little baby, with a chair on which the read-haired lady was supposed to sit. The redhead did the same and held William's hand, stared at the door and listened attentively, the sister looked at the two silently. It could take a few minutes. However, the black-haired woman had been pushed into the operating room when she and William arrived at the registration.

But soon the moment Grell had been waiting for months had come. A scream came through the door, the scream of a small and helpless baby. The redhead's heart beat faster, and she began to grin broadly when the door opened and an assistant with a small, whining flesh and blood creature entered the room. She immediately followed the movements of the doctor, who examined the little girl thoroughly. This was still screaming loudly and somehow Grell's heart broke, although the crying of a child after birth was completely normal, which she also knew. William smiled and looked at Grell.

The little girl got them on her breast. She didn't care if there was still blood in her and stained the redhead's things. William looked at the little one quietly and noticed how his eyes were slowly getting wet. The black-haired man was an emotionless man from the outside, but when he saw the little one, he opened his whole heart to this sweet little baby. otherwise, he had only passed his heart on to Grell, but maybe he could split his in half and one for his wife and the other for Rose. This quickly calmed down.

While the redhead carefully held the light body in her arms and swayed it briefly and slowly, tears ran down her cheeks. She was so happy to finally be able to hold Rose in her arms. Knowing that she was healthy was the greatest gift she could wish for — apart from the birth of the girl herself. She grinned slightly while her thumb carefully stroked the cheek of the little one and William took a picture with his cell phone — after all, he needed one for his spear screen and for his desk, for framing.

"Hey..." Grell murmured and looked at her daughter lovingly. "Welcome to the world...my little Rose.." she carefully kissed the little girl's forehead and carefully pressed her to her.

The mother wiped away the tears and just looked down at the girl. She was hungry and immediately started to complain. A nurse gave her a bottle of warmed milk and then left it alone while Will cried silently, he was so happy. They finally had everything they wanted. A small family, a cute little daughter and above all a quiet and peaceful life.

But neither Grell nor William knew that everything would change and that they would soon live in pure fear.


	20. Chapter 20

Had Eric known that the operation from his boyfriend would take so long, he would have taken a beer or some whiskey with him. Because honestly, the ticking of the clock and the people that are walking around in the corridor were just annoying. The brown-haired one was pushed into the operating room two hours ago, and as the doctors said, removing the tumor that the flower lover had in his lungs would take a few hours. They had told him three or four, it was now three and a half and Eric was beginning to worry. What if something went wrong? What if Alan doesn't…?

No, the brown-haired was strong. He wouldn't die.

Still, the thought of never seeing Alan brought tears to his eyes again. He pushed his glasses up a little to wipe his eyes briefly with his fingers. The smaller man had said to him _'See you then'_ and this had made the blond Scotsman's heart even heavier. After all, the younger one thought he wouldn't make it. But Eric didn't agree, just shook his head and ran his thumbs over the cheek of the other. He would survive, after all the best doctors in the country were here. Eric had also promised to buy a bouquet for his lover, which he had already got. It was in a vase, in the man's room...

With red roses which are an expression of 'beauty and perfection', but first and foremost they stand for a strong, long-lasting love, for romance and also for true passion, Erika Flowers, which stands for 'loneliness' and is therefore suitable not good to give away, no matter to whatever the occasion, the heather also connects a lot with their relationship, after all, both would be lonely without each other. Noble white stands for 'courage, bravery and love' while the few forget-me-nots in the small bouquet meant 'true love'. There were also some irises in the bouquet that meant 'loyalty'.

Overall, the message Eric wanted to convey with this bouquet was that he would love Alan forever. No matter how sick he was, no matter how many times he had to drive him to the hospital, and no matter if Eric had to take him anywhere because he couldn't walk properly. They would go through good but also bad times. Eric didn't care if he had to look after and care for Alan full-time and could never work again. They had enough money to live and as long as Alan was happy, the Scotsman was too.

As long as they had each other, everything was fine. As long as Cherie and Alan were doing reasonably well, Eric was happy. Even if the look with which he always gave the former florist was a face of concern. He was afraid of the slightest touch that Alan was in pain. With every twitch he was immediately with him and with every little cough he looked at him, was ready to get medication or other medical items to help him.

When a nurse came out of the operating room to tell Eric how the operation went, the Scotsman's cell phone vibrated, but he ignored it, got up, and immediately wanted to know how Alan was doing, if everything was going well. The nurse told him that Alan's condition was very weak, but they had already removed the tumor and she was sure that it would survive. Alan would be transferred to the room in an hour. He would still be asleep, possibly for a few more hours, but Eric could be there with him.

This information was a great relief for the man who forgot all worries at that moment. Alan would do it, he was strong, although his body was too weak at the same time. Smiling, he thanked the woman and then sat down again as she went into the room and assisted..

Then the man's phone vibrated again, disturbing the quiet moment of relief from everything that had been floating around in his head for the past few hours. The thought of losing Alan forever, never seeing his great love smiling again was just terrible and his cell phone was just annoying, he was looking at the number, that was unknown to Eric. Again someone who called a wrong number, after all the big Scotsman had few people in his contacts and didn't have many friends.

Still, he anwered and dropped a "What?!". Froze when he heard the old voice of his former friend this itched through the line, the voice of the man with whom he had gone to school sounded hurt. He hadn't heard a sound from him for over five years, and suddenly, Eric realized that something bad had happened.

Suddenly thoughts raced through his head. Was there something in the yard? The House? His horse? Did something happen to them or James himself? A storm or a fire? Oh god, was there anything wrong with the beloved cattels of the Slingby family? With the cats or chickens? No...it had to be something horrible, after all James, which is the name of the red-haired man who was twenty-five, a few years older than Eric called him now.

They had met through their parents and since neither Eric or James had many friends in their childhood and their families had done something together now and then, they became best friends. After James left school and started his training as a farmer, they lost contact with each other.

"James.." the young man whispered softly, surprise and at the same time concern in his tone.

"Eric A’m sorry.." the man said softly, Eric was confused. Why did he apologize?

"What urr ye sorry fur?" asked the blonde man with the cornrows. He really didn't know what was going on here.

"Eric...Ye have tae come 'ere..."

"Buddy, mah boyfriend is bein' operated on I cannae come here." He just replied a bit of scab. Was it another brain-ripped call in which James wanted to click him a little drunk?

"Eric..you dinnae understand...your parents...they...they are dead."

The man's heart stopped for a moment and then it was like running a marathon. He was breathing faster and faster, couldn't believe the news. Clearly his parents were both over sixty years old and his father had diabetes, but otherwise they were healthy and happy. How could it happen that after good and soothing news came one that would break the blonde's quiet life into splinters?

The blonde immediately got up and went up and down the aisle, was full of energy at that moment, but also full of shock and somehow deep grief was in him. He thought of the animals that needed to be cared for and fed. The house, the land that belonged to them. The Slingby’s were in demand cattle breeders and were reasonably well known. And Eric knew that everything he inherited, every little cent his parents owned, would be passed on to him.

Because that was what his father had said when he wrote his will. And the bisexual had also read the sheet of paper himself. From that moment on, he had a lot of possessions and obligations. But first, his lover was more important. He asked James if he could take care of the farm and the animals for a few weeks, explained the condition and sounded a little more concerned. Of course the man understood everything and agreed, would even do everything voluntarily. After all, Eric had helped him out of trouble several times and had now went through a hard time

His beloved parents were killed in a serious car accident last night. A truck had got off track and brutally caught them, the car was fully damaged, but that was irrelevant to Eric. It was just a car. His mother died immediately at the scene of the accident and his father fell asleep on the way to the hospital.

"Thanks buddy.." said the younger of the two, and he noticed how the shock and the adrenaline that was going through his body slowly disappeared and his green eyes filled with tears. After all, it was his parents who protected him and raised him and not strangers or othrt family members. His parents were sacred to him. They had always been hard working and friendly, even if they weren't exactly happy with the fact that Eric was also into men. But they had always been by his side and helped him. They had made everything possible for their only son, and even if they were somewhat homophobic, the blonde still loved them. Knowing that if he had introduced Alan to them, they would have accepted him like the brown-haired one did.

No matter whether gay, severely disabled or straight and healthy. They would have supported him and Alan and even given them a roof over their heads in an emergency. Even if everything would change and his parents would now be living in the stars and looking down on Eric, he would always respect and respect her, the blonde swore to himself. The funeral would be soon.

James also took care of this because everything had to be done quickly. Eric had to take over the breeding and cattle husbandry and get everything back on track. He knew how everything went but since Alan was in need of help and that would remain forever he also had to take care of him. Then they had to move, the horses also needed grooming and Eric noticed that it was too much for him.

He settled on the metal chairs in the hospital and buried his face in his hands while resting his elbows on his thighs and starting to cry - an activity he has been doing often lately, mostly at night on the balcony. Then he always looked at the stars and wondered if everything would be fine. The anger to help Alan only with cuddle units, love gestures and strong medication that often made the brown-haired tired and lacking in energy.

Yes, not even being able to love him more deeply, because even this caused the brown-haired incredible pain, all of this left Eric sad. They couldn't even have a romantic evening without Alan being in pain. He buckled away when walking and needed a wheelchair. Although he had one from the hospital, he could only use it with the help of Eric, who had to push him, and he couldn't roll it himself.

Eric had already saved some money for a reasonable, nice wheelchair. It should be comfy and fit with Alan, accompany him through everyday life without problems, make life a little easier than the black crutch he had. He no longer took the prosthesis, at least he was already kinking his other leg, which was quite healthy. Could keep the balance difficult.

A sensible wheelchair could help him more than anything, and since if everything went well they would move soon and the house was big, he could move around freely. He could still carry him up and down the stairs. That was a dampness for the blond man.

He whimpered softly, why was life so bad to him? What had he done to earn that? What had his parents done to die in a car accident? What did Alan do to be punished so badly? The brown-haired man was a good, pure soul who had never done anything wrong. Alan had suffered all his life, had often been ill in his childhood and had taken many medications that knocked on his immune system and made it weaker.

Of course, this was not the best prerequisite, because now that he was really chronically ill, felt pain every second and could not take a step alone, it was not exactly an advantage that some drugs were only weak or no longer effective. The one-legged man had always been susceptible to disease and this was one of the reasons why he was more of a couch potato and very introverted. He was very shy and said little when he was among several people. He idolized Cherie. She was simply the best cat he could ask for.

She was also something like his therapy cat, because the British shorthair helped him when he was in pain. Then she immediately recognized when Alan was feeling bad, sometimes even faster than Eric. She always pressed cautiously against him and made loud noises so that she gets the blonde's attention too. In addition, she often slept on the two men's sofa bed, almost every night. When Alan woke up, she was also awakw was immediately. Sometimes she woke him up by licking his arm and purring loudly.

Sometimes she just ran after Eric all day and wanted to point out that Alan's blood pressure was very bad or that he had to take certain medications. Cherie was a really smart cat, the two men knew that.

  
  



	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> So school has started for me and it could be that I don't upload that much, but I try to write as much as possible!  
> \- Nitchen x3

~~~~What the blond Scotsman, who was worried about his beloved's life in the hospital and thought sadly of his parents, didn’t know that the accident was planned. Everything from the time to the tragic event was planned by a little genius who sat in his basement on his black gamer swivel chair and ate licorice while stabbing his cat over the back. He was proud that it had worked, of course. After all, he had planned everything and everything had gone smoothly. The guy, the truck driver who was one of his spies, was now in ICU with serious injuries, but he would survive.

The man had a wife and three small children, so Othello cared little about it, after all, it didn't matter to the family, he had written that to Grell in a new threatening letter. He actually had nothing against gays or transgender people, but he went by character. Grell was a bitch to him and Alan was a cripple, so he was after them. For several weeks now, he had been considering some plans to make life hell for the two people. Because just writing threatening letters was boring, and he wanted to bring some action into the game. From now on, Grell, like he had heard, was the mother of a little daughter - he had a spy who worked in the hospital and had just written him that Grell’s adoptive child was born. ~~~~

"What a happy but tragic night, or Licorice?" he asked his cat, Liquorice just purred against the small man's white t-shirt, looking at him with big blue eyes. ~~~~

The forensic had found the young cat as a kitten on the street a few years ago, in a box. And since he wasn't such an asshole and still preferred cats to anyone around him or acquaintances, he'd picked up the black fur ball, giving him a warm and loving home for the rest of his life. He had long considered buying an animal, rodents or reptiles were interesting, but still boring. With a dog you had to go out several times a day but not with a cat, so liquorice was the perfect pet for the little nerd. ~~~~

After all, he cuddled with him, then purred so cute and above all he was very curious, liked to play and could do some tricks, the man with the dark green hair had taught him everything a young cat could learn. He reacted to his name and could easily walk on a leash, he could also give high five like jumping on command on the shoulder. Licorice was a smart hangover and Othello was proud of him. ~~~~

"Yes you are my little boy, aren’t you?.." he murmured gently and cuddled with the animal, which purred louder and then looked at its owner with a smile, loved the little scientist, he always gave him treats and always played with him when he had time. And when he was sitting and working at his desk with the many screens, Liquorice was always sitting on his lap, keeping him company, looking at him quietly, or simply falling asleep, cuddling with him. Or something like now jumped elegantly on the large desk and silently looked at one of the screens. Sometimes he lay down on the keyboard and then fell asleep on it, and sometimes, very rarely, distracted the scientist from his work because he wanted to play. ~~~~

Of course, Othello always responded to his pet's requests, but sometimes he just wanted to finish his job. Even if Liquorice, as sweet and fluffy and only wanted to play, Othello sometimes had to say no or distract him with other things like toys or sometimes a bit of catnip, which also worked well. ~~~~

“Ow..who is my favourite? Yes you are!” he held the cat almost like a baby and scratched the belly of the black animal, which purred louder and looked at him with a sweet look. The breed of the little one was unknown, but Othello guess liquorice had some British Shorthair in his blood. He accompanied him at every turn, but he was never clingy or annoying. The young cat was friendly to people like Ronny or Undertaker, for example, but Othello deliberately kept them away from his sweetheart. He didn't want them to grow too close to his heart, because only a little misstep could put them in the next cemetery. ~~~~

And as Othello had suspected, the doorbell rang. He sighed and picked up his cat, who jumped from his arm and sat on the large scratching post that the man with the dark green hair had got for him, watched with curious eyes as his owner opened the door and the man with the blonde hair on the back of the head however, were coloured black. He stood there, completely exhausted from running from his work to the scientist's flat.

"What do you want here?" asked the lab coat wearer and just looked at him, let him in, after all, Ronald was soaking wet because it was raining outside. ~~~~

“Grell has the baby..Rose or whatever her name is...she sent me a picture of the little one..” He took his cell phone and showed him the chat history with Grell, who send him a picture of the little baby lying in her arms, probably on the drive home. She was so happy about the fact that she now had a daughter and that the little one was so cute. ~~~~

"You idiot!" Hissed Othello and punched him in the neck. "I already know that from Nina!" she worked in the hospital, wrote him what was going on. he knew everything about the baby. From the actual mother to her weight. ~~~~

"Oh..." he scratched the back of his head. "Didn't know..." ~~~~

"Of course you don't know anything!" he growled and then sighed. "Do you have the envelopes?" ~~~~

"Sure.." he took the envelops he wanted from his backpack and showed them to him, but held them up so that he couldn't reach them. “First I want my payment ..” ~~~~

"How many grams?" he asked only annoyed and looked up at the young man, who just had to grin. ~~~~

"There are 15 envelopes, 15 grams...no matter what would be the best cocaine." ~~~~

"All right..." he said only and got some packets of the white powder, packed them in a bag and then gave them to Ronny, who gave him the envelopes. Theoretically, Othello could have bought it himself, but he rarely went out and didn't like it, and if there weren't that many drugs he could, even if Ronny desperately needed him to give him a few grams of the powder, but none harder drugs any more. ~~~~

"Thank you.." said the blond man with the black glasses and grinned gently, Othello just nodded. "Do you have anything else?" ~~~~

"No, not yet...I will keep in touch with Grell, Alan will be operated and he will most likely get through it." Ronald said with a smile, but Othello just looked at him. ~~~~

"Are you happy about that?" he asked him, looking into the eyes of the taller, who was thinking for a moment. ~~~~

"Uh...no, not really, but Eric just lost his parents and then Alan’s condition...that would be bad for him.." he only explained. "And as much as I loathe Alan for what he is, the more I am happy that his suffering continues.." Othello didn't seem to recognize that this was a lie, because he looked at him understandingly and nodded again. ~~~~

“That's true again, but I think rather that he deserved to die. Even if he has not done anything wrong in life, but everyone has different opinions..” he murmured softly and put the envelopes on his desk, had already sent some letters anonymously and these were gradually arriving at Grell, but that didn't do much thought of it or William often burned them after reading in the fireplace, he didn't know. He had also sent a threatening letter to Alan requesting that he die, but he had not yet seen or read it because he had been admitted to the hospital the last week to prepare for the operation, and Eric had not looked in the mailbox either. ~~~~

Ronald nodded at the man, then yawned as he took his backpack."I'm going now.." he said and reached for the doorknob, it was still raining outside, but he didn't care, the man was just off his job, which he had recently had, and just wanted something small to eat and then go to sleep. ~~~~

"Goodbye..." said the young forensic scientist only in a monotonous voice and closed the door when the blonde was outside, didn't want to have unnecessary contact with a fellow human being, to be honest he was too nice for that. He didn't need help or anything, he called himself a genius — maybe he had a slight complex of gods, but he denied it — and he could do everything himself. Be it programming, solving complex mathematical tasks or just repairing his washing machine. ~~~~

He was a smart man, even if it was very difficult to make social contacts and disliked people. But he had his spies who came to him from time to time, some just put his order for food, mostly ready meals, in front of the door, and he sent the money to them through PayPal, which was a good way to get it, what he wanted every human to avoid contacts. As long as he got what he wanted, everything was fine. Othello was a simple man who didn't need much. At least he had enough food for his hangover and himself and if he absolutely had to, he would go shopping and take Liquorice out on a cat leash. When they were in the shop, he hid the room tiger in the backpack, but always let it peep out. The sometimes small children wanted to stroke him, sometimes he let them, after all, they were innocent and some were very cute. ~~~~

Even if the young man detested people and was a criminal nerd himself, sometimes he could be very nice.


	22. Chapter 22

Alan didn't wake up until the next morning, accompanied by beeping devices and pain, his eyes flickering, he saw a strong, big hand holding his own and then heard the snoring of the blond man sitting next to the bed in the uncomfortable chair leaned back and with one worried look. Eric was here...everything was good. Because Alan knew that when the young man was with him, he was protected. On closer look, which was difficult because the brown-haired man needed his glasses, he noticed that Eric's eyes were red.  
  
He carefully squeezed his boyfriend's hand, who immediately woke up and looked at Alan with shiny eyes. Was he okay? Was he hurt? All of these questions shot through his mind. Alan had been transferred to the intensive care unit a few hours ago and Eric had been at his side immediately, holding his hand the whole time, wondering how things would go now. The funeral had to be organized, and he also had to look after the animals. It was all very difficult, after all he had to take care of Alan on the side.  
  
"Hey…" the blonde man said and looked at his partner, stroke over Alan's cheek, who smiled and just looked at him. Talking hurt him, Eric noticed immediately.  
  
"Hey..." he kissed his forehead carefully. "Don't talk so much..yes?"  
  
Alan only nodded slightly, looked at Eric with slightly shimmering eyes. He was in so much pain that it was as if his lungs wanted to give up despite the tumor being removed. It was a stinging pain that pierced through him, causing sudden, thick tears to run down his cheeks and cramped his hand. Eric immediately called for a nurse, and she came immediately, gave Alan some morphine, who leaned back and then closed his eyes.  
  
Of course Eric stayed with him all the time, would explain everything after his Alan was awake and not under strong pain relievers. The brown-haired should be sent to a three-week rehab clinic in a few months, there they would look after him again, but it took a long time to get a place, because it was a very well-known and good clinic that specialized in lung diseases. They would do breathing exercises with him there and also concentrate on his resilience, there was therapy with horses and rehab sports as well as physiotherapy. Eric would come with him and help him and Cherie should stay with Grell and her family when it’s time.  
  
And since it could still be a good four months before the sick man would get a therapy place, Eric had already made up something. He would do the exercises with him and try to help him, but now he had to rest and concentrate on himself. The blond Scotsman would call Grell and send her over here so that he could bring the things from Alan's flat to his parents' house, not yet aware of the former stripper's happiness.  
  
Nevertheless, Eric hoped she would take care of the brown-haired for a few hours, and he also could ask William, he would surely help him. But he had to tell Alan first, because if he wanted to stay here in town he had to accept it. It would be more peaceful and the two could spend their lives there in peace, their problems or worries that burdened the everyday life of the two men would be gone. After rehab, they could continue to breed cattle and maybe marry soon like Grell and William.  
  
But it was all still a dream, first the Scotsman had to take care of his partner and the funeral, that was the most important thing at the moment. He had the money for the funeral somehow, maybe he would sell some cattle so as not to use his savings. Alan still needed a new wheelchair and then maybe also a special care bed, it was not yet clear whether the young man could live a normal life again, which Eric didn't really believe either. Although the little man was strong, unfortunately his immune system was not. It made life difficult for him and made him often tired and exhausted.  
  
When the brown-haired man opened his eyes again after an hour, he tried to move the corners of his mouth to a tortured smile, which Eric always liked to see, but this time he looked at him from his green, sad eyes. Alan couldn't see properly, so he only glanced at the bedside table where his glasses were. The older man immediately understood, putting them on Alan 's nose with careful grips. Alan yawned briefly and looked at his partner, needed his warmth and love, wanted to cuddle something, which he also said quietly.  
  
The blonde hugged him very carefully and gave him a quick look to see if everything was good. Whether he was hurting him, or he was in pain, after a few minutes the blonde Scotsman sat down and kissed his cheek, taking his hand where the venous cannula had been placed. He stroked his cheek carefully, trying to find words as he could explain it to him, but he had a loo in his throat, he knew how much death made the brown-haired sad, and he didn't want him to be sad.  
  
Immediately the young man knew that something was wrong, he tried to sit up, but he was weak and immediately slipped back again. He didn't want Eric to be sad because he recognized the tears in his lover's eyes. The hand that reached for his trembled slightly, stroked the back of his hand, looked at him questioningly, what was wrong? The blond Scotsman kissed his forehead briefly and wiped a few tears from his face with his sleeve.  
  
"My...my parents ur dead..they ur deid Alan.. ” he whispered and looked at him, tears ran down his cheeks and the blonde trembled slightly, immediately Alan tried to give him warmth and closeness, but this didn't work out. Damn he couldn't even raise his own hand without being in pain, the pain reliever was working, but slowly the effects were getting weaker.  
  
"Eri...we ..get ..it.." he coughed weakly, Eric was there immediately and stroked his back.  
  
"Alan...everything is fine...ayee?" the Scottish man stroked his cheek.  
  
"Breathe with me, yes?" he asked, noticing Alan's heart beat faster and the monitors start to beep, but the station staff was at lunch break and didn't notice, the two were all alone, but Eric didn't panic like another person in his situation would be, the blonde had informed himself about it and knew what to do. Alan just nodded and closed his eyes briefly, then looked at his friend, who smiled cautiously, just to give Alan a smile when he started the breathing exercise with him. They had tried it before, since Alan had had problems with his lungs before.  
  
"Okay...breath in.." Eric made it up to him and took a deep breath, as did Alan, who looked at him a little weakly, but he also took a deep breath and then out. Breathing hurt him and was difficult but he did it anyway, for the older one and because he knew it was good for him.  
  
"And out.." he said and did the same, as did Alan, who opened his mouth slightly and then closed it again immediately, looking at Eric with tired eyes, weakened by the operation and from the pain, squeezing the hand of the bigger one carefully. He had fallen in love with these eyes from the first glance. They literally were filled with happiness, what sweetened the day of the blonde.  
  
"Urr ye better noo?" asked the Scotsman gently, stroking the patient's short brown hair, who just nodded and smiled quietly as the door opened and a nurse came in.  
  
"Are you all right, Mr. Humphries?" asked the blonde woman and went to one of the monitors, reset some things and then gave him a little more of the pain reliever, but in a lower dose than before.  
  
Alan nodded again, smiling, breathing steadily and calmly again. His lungs were still weak, and he received oxygen through a cannula, which he had used almost every day before the operation.  
  
"Well, we'll move you in a few days, then you can leave the intensive care unit..." she said softly and then smiled briefly at Eric, who nodded. He wanted Alan to get out of Scotland as soon as possible, and then they could start a peaceful life, with restrictions and therapies, but full of love and affection for each other.  
  
"That's great!" Eric replied cheerfully and looked at Alan with a smile, but there was sadness in his eyes.  
  
The death of his parents was something he hadn't expected, maybe at some point, not so early in ten or fifteen years...  
  
"Hey..." he said in a sore voice and just looked at the blond man, who just trembled at the moment the nurse left the room and then started to cry to Alan's and his own surprise.  
  
"Don't talk..."  
  
"Not..If you ...cr..." Alan swallowed, his neck was rough. "Can you...drink...please.." he indicated the water bottle that was on his bedside table.  
  
"Of coorse.." he got up and poured some water into a glass, then took a straw and put it in Alan’s mouth, very carefully.  
  
The brown-haired drank greedily, that was good, even if it hurt a little. After a few sips, he leaned back a little and looked at the taller man.  
  
"I love you...Eric..." the brown-haired mumbled with half-closed eyes.  
  
"I love ye tae...my flower.."


	23. Chapter 23

After three days the brown-haired patient felt a little better, and he was able to speak well, although it still hurt him a bit, but at least he was speaking correctly. Eric had never left his side and looked after him — helped him with everything, whether he was sitting up, going to the toilet or eating.  
  
The doctors had predicted that Alan would be very weak after the operation, but Eric had never seen him as weak as he was now. He couldn't even get up without help, before he had made it from the living room to the toilet or the kitchen, but now he couldn't even walk three steps alone, he couldn’t hold balance and fell, the prosthesis was still in the flat, he could no longer use it. The funeral was due to take place soon and James was taking care of the cattle and other animals. As much as Eric hurt the loss, he wished everything would be fine. Not many would come to the funeral, just James, Eric and Alan. Or maybe Grell and William, but again they hadn't been looking after Rose, the arrival of which Alan had heard about yesterday morning. And of course he wanted to see the little baby immediately, which kept her parents busy already but at the moment this was only possible via video call.  
  
Because Grell had a lot to do with her little one and William was working. The black-haired worked home, and he could always take a little break, but he still had to deal with the problems, care and wishes of his employees and help them. Employees wanted to know what the little girl looked like or whether he could take the child to work, but the boss persisted, his family was nobody's business, and he wanted to protect his daughter no matter what.  
  
The black-haired had bought an extra bed and was always with her, or checks several times on her whether Grell was with Rose or not — the young woman spent her time looking after the household and dealing with Aika and Rose, the latter being a very active one baby, that still could not crawl or lift her head, after all she was only a few days old, but she could scream and cry all day — always wanted to be with Grell or with William, had to cry out for milk every three hours on time and fell asleep now and then.  
  
Grell used this time to do the washing up, do the laundry and take care of the general household, she had considered making some money — a company that hired Cam Girls had written to her. They were enthusiastic about her and had met her in her stripping club at the time. Business as a cam girl was very popular and some of her colleagues did the job, but she was also a little afraid that Othello could find out.  
  
Because of the threatening letters, she went to the police and it was her turn, Eric had found the threatening letter in the mailbox and called the police, but they really didn't know what to do. There were only Grell and Eric's fingerprints because they had got the envelopes out. Ronny acted a bit strange, but now he had finally found a decent job. He worked at McDonald’s and really liked it.  
  
The brown-haired knew nothing of the threats Othello had sent him, Eric thought he needed to rest and threatening letters were the last thing he needed in his current state. He would tell him if the person who sent these letters either stopped or the insults got too bad. Nevertheless, he would take more care of Alan from now on, because he had sworn that.  
  
The man from the physiotherapy was just there and did exercise with Alan, which were really painful, as the young florist thought. But he had to go through it, he didn't want to be in a wheelchair forever. He wanted to be able to walk like everyone else, but this would probably never happen, even the exercises were of little help, they should strengthen his muscles but Alan felt as if it was just the opposite.  
  
Eric looked at him worriedly and held his hand, then looked at the bald man. He was a chubby man who wasn’t very tolerant, had disgusted Eric when he saw him for the first time, and he sometimes treated Alan roughly, but he had to do his job and wanted to be paid accordingly. He was just looking at Alan, who was clutching the larger Scotsman's hand in pain.  
"It would be better if we stopped for today.." he said only quietly and let the other's leg down on the mattress, this very gently and carefully, didn't want to have any stress with Eric, who looked at him beautifully and stroked the cheek of his love.  
  
"Everything is good...you did great!" he said encouragingly. Alan just nodded, but thought the blonde man said, so he wouldn't feel bad or useless.  
  
"Mhm.." he pulled Eric down to himself and pressed his lips to the other's, he didn't care whether others found his relationship with the Scots disgusting or insulted them. Through Grell he had learned to be proud of his sexuality and lived it out completely. Even if it could only be shown at the moment by small gestures of love, cuddle units and kisses. Eric was more careful there, but only because of the current circumstances.  
  
"So until the day after tomorrow." said the bald man and then went out of the room mumbling something unintelligible.  
  
The two just looked at each other for a moment and then Eric kissed the brown-haired gently, very carefully and lovingly. Alan sat up straight and smiled at the blond man, who cuddled with the brown-haired man and kissed the tip of his nose, which made him giggle. His blonde ‘teddy bear’, as he always called him, was so cute!  
  
Eric smiled gently and caressed his partner's neck gently, he had often wished that they could have a nice, quiet life. Without pain or hospitalization or without restrictions in daily life. Already next week they would move to Scotland, the beautiful country. Eric would continue to breed cattle and take care of Alan, who would do the housekeeping.  
  
Together, and the two knew that, they would overcome every hurdle and do everything, as long as they loved each other, everything was okay.  
  
The rain pattered against the window of the white-painted room that Alan was so familiar with. For several years now, he had been in the hospital at least once almost every month, either for chemo or for minor or sometimes, like his leg, major surgery. Eric had been hospitalized as a patient only a few times. As a child, he had broken his arm once and then again because he had the flu. Otherwise, he had always been a guest in the hospital.  
  
Alan wholeheartedly wished that this would not be the last surgery, but he knew it was not true, his body and immune system were still his worst enemy and Alan was sure that he would not survive another ten years. The brown-haired had always been very weak and lean, but now he looked like a skeleton. He was so thin that you could already see his veins, he was fed by a feeding tube, but gaining weight was really difficult.  
  
His body no longer worked properly, he knew that himself. He could no longer eat properly. The brown-haired had always had a very weak immune system which could be completely overwhelmed by a small cold. This was also one of the reasons why he didn't like to go out. And then when he went out outside he was wearing a face mask. Eric was doing this too, even if it was a little too careful. But the brown-haired wanted to protect himself, and so did Eric.  
  
The smaller man put his arms around the young man's neck, who laughed softly and looked in love with each other's eyes. They were magical for him. They glittered green, full of love as the older man's lips touched Alan's again. The smaller man returned the kiss gently and not greedily, wanting to show him how happy he was with him, that only he won his heart and was allowed to hold it.  
  
Eric kissed his forehead and then stroked the other's cheek, wanting to protect and love him, forever. No matter whether dark clouds should pass over their lives and the bright spot after they longed for it. he wanted to be with him forever and give him everything he had. No matter how much it would cost, he would get it for him. And no matter how rare it was, Eric would do anything in his power to find it.  
  
He had long considered making an application but now he realized one thing: they didn't have forever. As the doctors said, Alan would be ‘vegetables’ in just under ten years. That meant that he would only lie in bed and vegetate in front of him. He would no longer laugh and would be happy that Eric had brought him new flowers. He would no longer be the happy little man who could put a smile on everyone's face.  
  
So he leaned down a bit so that he could look at him at eye level, put his thumbs on the cheek of the brown-haired man who blushed and smiled, then carefully pressed him again, took the hand in which the vein access was placed was and stroked with the other hand over his back."Alan..do yi'll waant tae marry me?" Eric looked at him questioningly.  
  
Actually, he should make a very romantic proposal, right? With a ring and on his knees, but Eric didn't have a ring for his lover, at least not yet, and he wanted to wait and see from Alan's answer before he even considered getting an engagement ring for him. Maybe this request was a bit spontaneous, but you could see in the eyes of the brown-haired man that he didn't want anything else at that moment.  
  
The moment of warmth and love that they gave each other was just perfect. The raindrops could be heard softly in the background, but Alan only looked at the blond man, then smiled and kissed him gently after pushing the Scotsman's chin down with his thumb and forefinger.  
  
"Of course.." he murmured softly. "I thought you never asked me.."  
  
Eric pulled him onto his lap, kissed him softly again, grinned lovingly and held the smaller one while he snuggled up against his shoulder and put his arms around his neck.  
  
He was the perfect man for him, and he wanted to spend his whole life with this cute Scotsman.


	24. Chapter 24

William and Grell had settled in well with Rose. Most of the time Grell took care of the little girl and slept an hour longer than William, who got up early and had a quick breakfast, like drinking a coffee, and then retired to his office. When Rose started whining for milk on time at 6:00 PM, the woman got up, fed the little one, and then changed her diaper, put on a new one, and then took a quick shower while Rose was either asleep or William was taking care of her.

Then she took care of the child, did the housekeeping and lunch — Rose always carried her with the help of a baby carrier. She slept most of the time or looked around curiously. Sometimes she was with William all day, but he was just sitting at his desk and it was kind of boring. However, the black-haired took time off for his little one every afternoon, if the work allowed, of course. Then he sat with the little one on the living room floor and tried to amuse her or sat on the sofa and just cuddled with her. Grell always made lunch and always fed Rose first, then she and her fiancé could have lunch while the little one was sleeping.

Now the red-haired one sat on the couch and looked at the little one who was cuddled against her chest. Rose was asleep on her chest and drooling on her mom's shirt, soon she would be whining for food again, Grell thought as she looked at the clock. She then grinned gently and stood cautiously holding the little one while preparing a bottle of milk and then when Rose started screaming, gently swaying, the little one was always a very active child, whatever wanted attention and always got it. her mother did everything for her and so did her father, he only worked so hard to give her a good life.

The red-haired trans woman had also started working again — on the weekend when William could take care of his girl all day. Because she did her work as a cam girl and seduced men and women from all over the country via camera — mostly they came from England or Scotland, but she also had a few German customers who would like to watch some of them in short, sexy clothes entered — role-playing or certain toys that they should introduce themselves. Of course, the drawer was filled with it, sometimes it was just too long, but it only did it for the money.

William thought this was fine. As long as she didn't meet men in real life and wasn't constantly in front of the camera or sitting. The men didn't know her personally, didn't know where she lived or what her real name was because she always called herself 'Red' on the Internet. Only because of her beautiful red hair. She didn't want anyone to know what her real name was — when Rose was taller and go to school someone could know who her mother was. After all, she had been known in the Strip Club and had spoiled many men, but now she only wanted to be a cam girl and take care of her daughter.

Suddenly steps were heard, which Grell did not notice at first, but then turned and looked at her fiancé, who looked tired, had not slept properly for days because of Rose, and only kept himself awake with coffee, but neither was as good as the red-haired one always noted. He had fallen asleep at his desk many times and Grell had to carry him to bed. The young woman believed that he should sleep through the night or take a day off but Will didn't listen to her, his family was his everything for him, he wanted them to be well and that they were happy.

However, his fiancé was worried about him, which he did not want. The black-haired boy bent down slightly to kiss the warm and soft lips of his love, then stroked the little girl's head, who was finished drinking, picked her up, and then let her take pains. He wanted to take care of her more, she shouldn't only be able to spend time with him on weekends and afternoons, and Grell also needed time for himself.

"I love you both.." the office manager murmured and hugged the little girl to himself, then yawned while Grell looked at the two.

"Rest something from William...you are still working on yourself.," she said and put a hand on his forehead, then stroked his cheek carefully.

This time Will understood that Grell was worried about him and nodded gently, went up and lay on the soft bed with his baby daughter on his chest, gently stroking her head. The first few days, William had been very afraid of being able to hurt Rose somehow, but after several times in which Grell had assured him that babies were not made of glass and that they should be treated more gently but not too carefully. Besides, William wasn't exactly careful with people, at least with colleagues from the office. Of course, he treated his family and friends differently, more gently and kindly.

The otherwise cold and grim-looking man was like a replacement in the presence of his child. He was kind and loving, holding her with a gentle smile. Having a small family was all he ever wanted. With Grell, his love to live in a small house in the country, peaceful, together and above all protected from the terrible outside world. He had sworn to protect his little girl forever and to be with her, although she was not his biological child, he recognized none other than Grell when he looked into her big, green eyes, which looked at the world with curiosity.

Now the black-haired child was holding his daughter, a few weeks old, on his chest and looking at her quietly, his child was so innocent and cute...she would always stay that way, wouldn't she?

"Hopefully..." William just murmured, gently stroking his little head. Rose quickly fell asleep and drooled on his shirt. Then he closed his own eyes and fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Grell made lunch and sang softly with the songs that were played on the radio. Her voice was very soft and beautiful, she had been indifferent choirs during her school days and had made small appearances now and then, but she had only had her 'great' career when she started stripping.

She had met many friends and customers in the club and it was the right decision for her to start. Grell had made a lot of money and had fun doing her job. She had worked her way up to the club with hard work and stopped at the right time, because who knows what ideas Othello would have had if the red-haired woman was still working there.

But Grell didn't want to think about that right now, because she was ironing the laundry and wondering what if Othello was after Rose? What if the man was planning to kidnap her? Just the thought of losing her daughter made Grell feel scared and stared at the iron for a moment, then quickly picked it up so that William's shirt didn't burn. Sighing, she continued with the ironing of things and tried to suppress the bad thoughts, William was with Rose and the two of them were sleeping in the bedroom, so everything was okay.

The red-haired woman then put the things together and would have to grin slightly when she thought of her little daughter. Rose was the best thing that could have happened to her. Her little daughter was so cute and calm, Alan had also said that he wanted to see her and that would work in a few days, the brown-haired one would be released and then stay in the young couple's house while William Eric was transporting of things helped.

Alan was only doing a little better, but he was still unable to stand and only sat or lay all day, slept a lot and was given strong pain relievers. But he was still the same to her, whether he was weaker or not, Grell would always support and treat him as before, but she would be a little more careful. Sighing, she picked up the stack of baby clothes and then went upstairs to her daughter's white-painted room and put the things in the closet.

The room was nicely furnished, the small bed stood in the middle of the room on the wall and the wardrobe next to it - next to the door was a changing table and on the floor was a fluffy blanket on which they often played and Rose also had many cute plush toys, mostly from Cartoon figures, but also cats and horses as soft toys. She had also got a big teddy bear from Eric and Alan, who was still sitting on the floor, if she had a bigger bed he would probably sit on it and always take care of her.

Under the changing table were the nappies and care products, like pacifiers. The closet was full, Grell knew that babies were growing fast, but she couldn't just go without four shopping bags from the department that sold baby clothes, and it was soon summer and then autumn, and she wanted to be prepared for everything. The woman had bought small, sweet clothes and shoes and could not wait to put them on her daughter, for the winter she had got fluffy sweaters and small jackets for her child. William had helped her put everything in the closet or hang it.

There were also posters and pictures of baby animals and some fairy lights on the wall, although Rose was still sleeping in the side bed with Grell and William, well mostly with them in bed and that would still be so for a few months until the little one could turn independently. Rose was just a week old, but she kept her parents busy. For example, William always had to carry her back and forth through the bedroom until she fell asleep, and when he stopped she woke up and started to complain, this usually continued for an hour until the little one got tired and finally fell asleep. Life with a baby was not as easy as I thought.

But Grell also found this wonderful: to have a small child, to protect and to love. The redhead had always wanted to be a mother, but she was not an organic woman and thus had no uterus, and adoption was the only way to have her child, and she would also spoil her beautiful, slim body with a pregnancy, but if she were an organic woman and could have children, she would use it. But it made no difference for her or William whether the little one was adopted or not.

After all, parents were people who took care of their child and loved it, protecting and supporting it from all things, no matter what was going on. At some point, the black-haired man and his wife would tell Rose about their birth mother, who did not want to have much to do with their birth child, but asked now and then if she was fine and Grell often sent her pictures. They also wanted to meet once, but only in a few months, when everything was quiet again and not so hectic.

When she went out of the room and looked briefly at William and Rose who was in the bedroom, she realized that the baby was awake and was silently looking at her father, then started to whine quietly, she had got into it. To spare William the diaper change, because mostly the black-haired choked while doing so and grimaced, which his daughter found somehow funny. The young mother carefully lifted the child up and then covered William, went into the nursery and changed the diaper of the little one.

When she closed the romper again and tickled the baby playfully, Rose laughed sweetly and kicked her legs, Grell had wished for such a lovely girl, although she would have loved a rather exhausting and whining child, she would have loved every child, no matter whether boy or girl, although she had wanted a girl more and was overjoyed that it had also become one. The red-haired would always be with her and protect her with everything she had.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alans Pullover is this one here: https://www.amazon.de/Religion-Herren-Flower-Sweatshirt-Schwarz/dp/B07SC44NZ1/ref=sr_1_17?__mk_de_DE=%C3%85M%C3%85%C5%BD%C3%95%C3%91&dchild=1&keywords=pullover+flower&qid=1596271214&sr=8-17

When Alan was released from the hospital, Eric had packed everything that could be found in the small but fine flat in the van and had gone to the hospital early. Cherie sat well in the passenger seat and looked around, Eric had said she could be back with Alan soon, and she was looking forward to him. Eric drove through the streets of central London. He was really happy to be able to move back home to show this Alan. He had always wanted to move into a house in his home country with the love of his life and continue to breed cattle.

Even if his parents' death had been a big blow to him, they would be buried in a week, but he didn't know if he could go to the funeral because Alan's health was still in the stars in a week. Rehabilitation for him was still under discussion, although he had to go there, it took months to get a place, and he was on the waiting list.

The brown-haired was just sitting on the bed and smiled softly while he was writing with his best friend who was just raving about her baby. They would meet again in a few days and the brown-haired could get to know the little rose.

But first, the over four-hour drive was on. On the main road and country roads of the beautiful country, which Eric could proudly call his home. The brown-haired man liked Scottish culture, Eric had taught him some Scottish Gaelic and had already shown him many pictures of the house and the cows, including his horse. The brown-haired man couldn't do much with cows or horses, but maybe he could learn to ride and take care of the animals on the side, even if he was in a wheelchair.

Eric had told him a friend would help him with the animals as long as Alan was resting, but the brown-haired one wanted to help, even if he had difficulties in everyday life due to the late effects of cancer. He wanted to learn to walk again and wished that everything would be the same as before. But this wish would be fulfilled, Alan's legs could no longer carry him and the therapy could not help him either, as the doctors had said to him. Alan and Eric did not want to make friends with this statement and hoped for the best, but they also knew very deeply that their wish for a happy life without pain or restrictions would only be a wish of many.

When the blonde parked the car in the hospital parking lot, Cherie looked around curiously, then looked at him. The blond Scotsman stripped himself and then opened the door, got out. The weather today was rainy and cool, the weather was not perfect for Alan, he was freezing quickly, and he could not catch a cold now. The young man took off the black mask he had been wearing for several weeks when he went shopping or visiting Alan. He wanted to protect himself and his fiancée from all fours and diseases that were in circulation.

"Ah will be right back, okay?" Eric asked her gently, stroking Cherie's head. The British shorthair only purred briefly and looked at the man with the cornrows cute, then she remained seated while the tall man closed the door and then walked quickly to the hospital, where Alan was. His heart was pounding excitedly, hoping that everything was fine with him and that he was in less pain today. He was given a certain dose of pain reliever every day, but this did little to alleviate the young man's suffering.

When the Scotsman opened the door to the room, he removed the mask and gently looked at the brown-haired. The latter looked at him with a smile and held out his arms for him, wanting a hug. As so often lately, Alan needed the other's strong arms around him, his warmth, and just cuddle units. When he was in pain the young man was very affectionate, then he wanted to lie in bed with him all the time and cuddle, kisses and other tenderness. And however much Eric wanted to fulfil every wish of the brown-haired man, there were still some he couldn't.

The lovemaking, for example, would probably disappear completely from their life, not that Eric had problems with it, definitely not! Alan was gay and sometimes wanted to do more than just cuddle, but the older boy was afraid that he might hurt Alan while making love. Small hand gestures would go as long as his lover felt comfortable. Of course, the trained florist also gave him a blowjob, but blonde Alan also wanted to give something back and that was bad because even with the little sexual yesterday he was afraid.

However, it was completely irrelevant to Alan whether he got sexual satisfaction or not. The cuddle units and kisses that his fiancé gave him every day were enough for him. And even if it wasn't for Eric, the brown-haired didn't need sex in the relationship, but for Eric, he'd like to indulge him and be ready to have sex. Because he knew that his big Scot with the small goatee would always be gentle to him and protect the brown-haired no matter what happened.

"Hey.." Eric immediately hugged the brown-haired man and then gave him a gentle and loving kiss.

"Eric.." the smaller one muttered and replied with a smile, then leaned against him and enjoyed the smell of the blonde, he always uses the same certain perfume and Alan loved it on him. "I love you…"

"I love yer tae..." he murmured and kissed him softly again. "Urr ye redy for a little adventure mah darlin' ?"

"With you always.." said the operated man croakily and took the other's hand. He looked at him briefly from shimmering eyes and stroked his cheek, he was looking forward to his new life so much. The two would build a new life together, no matter what the difficulties would be. They would be happy and live together until death separates them.

"Then come...Ah will help you.." he kissed his forehead briefly and then carefully lifted him, as he did every morning, took him to the bathroom and put him on the toilet, the lid of which was down. With gentle grips, he unbuttoned the brown-haired nightgown. Then he took a flannel and moistened it with lukewarm water, carefully washing the smaller man. When he had washed and dried it, he took the other's trousers, which he had laid out yesterday. As well as a jumper of the brown-haired one, which was black and had a beautiful flower pattern on the shoulders, was one of Alan's favourite sweaters because it was warm and fluffy.

Eric put it on carefully and then the pants of the smaller one, of course, he had already put on his underpants. Even if it was a little embarrassing to Alan, the brown-haired had already got used to it. Since the operation, this has been her morning routine and it would probably stay that way for a few months, maybe even forever. The two were a well-coordinated team and could trust each other blindly.

When he had dressed Alan, he lifted him again and put him in the hospital wheelchair. Alan couldn't use it without help, because like most wheelchairs you get from hospitals, it wasn't exactly of good quality. But Eric had already found a good quality wheelchair and ordered it. He should arrive in a few months. Then Alan could get along without the blonde's help.

"Can we go now?" asked the brown-haired excitedly, Eric just nodded and took the suitcase of the brown-haired, looked around again and gave Alan his cell phone, which was on the bedside table. The two men looked at each other gently and then grinned. Finally, Alan could leave this place, the further treatment would take place in a Scottish clinic. Alan had an appointment there in a week.

The last steps through the hospital were a relief for Eric, even though he was a little afraid, after all, he didn't know what would happen next. The two of them could hardly plan because whenever they were up to something, Alan’s immune system warned them. The brown-haired man didn't want Eric to change his entire life just because of him. But the Scotsman had assured him several times that it wasn't bad, and he just wanted him to be fine. Nothing else mattered.

The thin man looked around curiously, then grinned gently when Eric opened the car door and looked at Cherie, who was sitting in the driver's seat and looking at him. The blonde lifted him into the driver's seat and carefully buckled him on. The British Shorthair immediately purred and sat on his lap. While the Scottish man closed the door and put his partner's wheelchair in the trunk...the van was already pretty crowded, but the blond Scot got the wheelchair into the trunk without problems and then locked it, sighed softly while Alan cuddled with his beloved cat and carefully stroked her fur. He had missed Cherie so much.

The blonde man with the cornrows smiled gently and climbed into the car himself, then buckled himself up and pulled out the blanket that was lying on the back seat and put it on Alan's lap. Made sure he was sitting as comfortably as possible. The other's cheeks flushed slightly and ran his thumb over the other's cheek, then across his chin. The man just grinned gently and kissed him gently again, he couldn't get enough of him.

But after a few minutes, he leaned back carefully and held Eric's hand, which then drove carefully, the last time through the streets of the big city, to Alan it felt kind of strange. But the Scotsman was the love of his life, and he did not want to embark on this little adventure with anyone but him.


	26. Chapter 26

The journey was calm and quiet. Eric kept an eye on the street and looked now and then to the brown-haired man who had snuggled into the blanket and looked quietly at the window while he cuddled with his cat, which had fallen asleep and was purring peacefully. The blonde Scot thought with a sigh. He wanted to organize a date somewhere where Alan felt comfortable, maybe on a meadow with lots of flowers or at a botany exhibition. Because in a few weeks there was one in Glasgow, but he didn't know if they could go there. Although this little trip would be some relaxation for Alan, maybe it would work...

When he looked at his fiancée out of the corner of his eye, he realized that the brown-haired one had closed his eyes and was probably taking a little nap. He was breathing a little irregularly, but this was normal at the moment, so the blonde Scot didn't have to worry too much. The British Shorthair snuggled with Alan and meanwhile looked at her second owner, purred quietly, happily. She was so glad that the brown-haired man was with her again. She took care of him, wanted to protect him like Eric.

Eric grinned peacefully and looked back at the road, he was just driving down the freeway and was considering turning on the radio...but that could wake Alan up, and he didn't want to. Because the brown-haired man had to rest a lot and needed sleep, he was often tired from the pain and secretly just wanted everything to stop, so that he could live a happy, beautiful, pain-free life with his Scotsman. Without hospital visits and medication that had severe side effects.

The blond one had never really thought about a relationship that, if all went well, would last forever. His last love acquaintances were mostly only about sex, but now Alan, this small, lovable man had conquered his heart and only through him Eric had understood what love meant, what love really was. When you love someone with all your heart, you care for them and protect them, even if you take blows for doing so. He was looked after and made sure that he was fine every second.

And when you found a relationship like that, nothing in your previous life was important. You lived in the here and now and no one could spoil your day if your lover had left a sweet voice message and it made everything better if something didn't work out as desired. Alan was the sunshine that could put a smile on Eric's face every day, no matter how sad and hopeless the moment was.

Eric was so grateful for that, he had only wished for one thing in life, and that was a happy relationship with a lot of love and hope, and that was exactly what he had got. At first, he had only seen the brown-haired man as an acquaintance, then as a friend and after a few more weeks as a lover and partner, although he had never thought that Ronald would become his great love through the community hours he had voluntarily undertaken for the younger one found. If the thing with Othello, which was still bothering the man, wasn't going on, he would never have met him. He would never have discovered how nice life with a partner is and would be with Ronald in the apartment and sit on the sofa and watch TV, or would be at work and would be bored. The job as an acoustician had been the wrong choice of profession for him, that had already been shown in the first years of practice. Sure, he helped people and made sure they could hear better by fitting hearing aids, but a nurse would be a much more exciting job for the blonde man, as had already been shown when working with Alan. He prepared the medication before the brown-haired one and put catheters and injections on him.

For some, caring for their partner is a given, but others were afraid of hurting their loved one. They hired trained people at the expense of the state, they were mostly pressed for time and did their job roughly and unreliably, so it was also good that Eric knew about medical matters and was willing to volunteer to care for his lover. Without Alan he would have sunk into a deep hole at the moment, he could only deal with the death of his parents with the help of him. The brown-haired one always made him smile, even when he looked into those beautiful green eyes.

He would do anything for his Alan, that was clear to him. There has never been a second time on this planet such a wonderful and lovable person. Eric remembered a song that he had once heard at a concert. The song was called ‘‘Tighinn air a 'Mhuir am Fear a Phòsas Mi’’. It was about love, great, true love.

“O tha m'ulaidh air tha m'ulaidh air cha bhith e ris an òl...tha maighear air tha maighear air cha bhi e ris an òl”, he began to sing softly, this song was one that reminded him of Alan and that made his heart warm whenever he heard it, respectively remembered the lyrics. Translated it meant something like: ’Oh he’s my darling, he’s my darling, he will not drink…. He’s my delight, he’s my delight he will not drink’ 

The blond had to grin slightly when he noticed how Alan, who had probably woken up by the rough, yet somehow beautiful and gentle singing of the blond man, looked quietly out of his green, shiny eyes at the older ones. His eyes looked much nicer through the glasses, the silver frame emphasized the narrow face of the former florist so well. His skin was soft and without any blemishes. The two men loved each other so much that no one could tear them apart. No illness and no forensic scientist who wrote threatening letters. The last one had arrived earlier this morning and Eric sighed and threw it into his backpack.

There was no time for that at the moment, he had to take care of other, more important things and, if it went on like this, would contact the police, he had sworn to himself. Nobody insulted his Alan, and whoever did it was dealing with the Scots. And Eric wasn't exactly skinny, he already had some muscles and could knock out anyone without any problems. Not that he had done this before, but he used to threaten people if they yelled silly things at his partner or told him in his face that he was a cripple. And even if Alan didn't want the young man to protect him and sometimes offend others because of him, Eric didn't care. He always listened to his partner, but sometimes they disagreed. Not every day in their relationship was perfect, as in any other there were arguments, misunderstandings and days when they spoke very few words to one another.

But in the end, someone always apologized, mostly Eric and then they cuddle and kiss lovingly, giving each other love and affection. They were just made for each other.

There was a yawn as Eric turned left in the car. the brown-haired one pressed closer to the seat and there was a purr. Cherie looked at him curiously, as if to see if the little man was in pain. If this were the case, she would have alerted the blond man immediately and Eric would pull over and stop right away, ask what was going on and then they would take a short break in which they would just sit there and Eric and Alan again Breathing exercises would go through. But the brown-haired had no pain at the moment, he was just happy to have been released. If he was unlucky, he would have had to spend two more weeks in the hospital.

"Did I wake you up?" the Scot asked immediately concerned. Alan just shook his head.

"Mhm... no.," he mumbled, grinning. "I only heard your voice and I woke up..." he just said and looked at the blond lovingly. "I love your voice.."

The older man's cheeks turned slightly red and took Alan's left hand in his own. "Your voice is much nicer, softer.," he said with a smile.

The two looked at each other briefly in love, for a moment the green eyes of both those present met and the young man raised the corners of his mouth to a weak grin. Eric loved that grin too much, Alan knew that very well. The Scotsman's thumb stroked the thin, smaller hand of the other man, who now closed his eyes again and again after a few minutes.

"Not true at all.." Alan mumbled immediately and pouted something, Eric had to laugh gently.

"Yes, that's right...you sound so cute..." said the older one and continued to look at the road, then briefly glanced at his cell phone, just to see what time it was already. "Oh..time for your macrumar.,” he muttered.

Marcumar was a blood thinner that Alan had to take twice a day. Even before chemotherapy and cancer. It was an everyday thing for him, part of his life like the other medications he had to take. Eric always reminded him, because Alan often forgot it, but he had his blond partner who always made sure that he took everything. After ten minutes the taller man stopped at a small rest area and got out, took the medication from the backpack of the smaller one, who had all the medication of the young man in him, and took out the used one, Marcumar was available in capsules or pills. They had to be rushed through for it and Alan was much more comfortable with the medicine in capsules.

So Eric prepared the medicine for the brown-haired man, who cuddled Cherie, who had sat on his lap and was looking at the smaller man curiously, purring thanked him for the caresses and looking at him lovingly and faithfully. The British Shorthair then hopped cautiously on his shoulder and looked at Eric, who handed Alan the small mug in which he had mixed the powder with juice and the help of a small spoon. He always did that. The brown-haired sighed and swallowed the medicine, then coughed a little but that was normal...

"All good?" he asked gently and closed the backpack again after Alan had returned the empty mug. Then he closed the door and then, after walking around the car, sat back in the driver's seat next to Alan. He looked at him, probably wanted a kiss, because his eyes wanted to say exactly that. The young man leaned carefully forward and kissed the other man's lips, who turned red in the face when his fiancé kissed him, although it was an everyday gesture of love for both of them.

"Yes..you are always with me..." he mumbled and kissed him again, briefly put his arms around the neck of the blond man, who carefully stroked his lover's cheek, then fastened his seat belt again. The sooner they were there they, or Eric, could give everything and settle in, but the bigger one also had to take into account that his partner wasn't exactly a fan of fast trips and often his stomach gave way and he vomited. This had happened many times before and it was no problem for Eric to end up cleaning the car, but Alan always felt very guilty and said it was all his fault.

But Eric told him over and over that it wasn't a problem. He would always love and protect him.


	27. Chapter 27

In the late afternoon, the car was parked in front of the blond man's house, he was happy to finally be here. Although they had to take more breaks than planned because the brown-haired man vomited three times — once in the car and twice in a rest area, more precisely in a vomit bag that Eric had to hold out to him. Of course, the brown-haired had apologized several times and found it very embarrassing, as always. Though he knew Eric wouldn't yell at him for it. He would never get mad at him because Alan was just too pure a soul for that.  
  
He was excited and looked around. The house looked very nice from the outside, it had two floors and there were 7 rooms, two bathrooms, a large living room with adjoining kitchen, a bedroom, another room where Eric used to live and a guest room. This was like the bedroom upstairs, which would be very difficult for Alan, after all, he couldn't go up the stairs and Eric always had to carry him up and down. A stair lift would be a solution, but Eric saved up for a decent wheelchair for his fiancé, which he really needed.  
  
"Wow...it’s so nice here..." Alan said loudly and happily, he had slept the rest of the journey and was now full of energy again. He looked around curiously and wanted to run across the courtyard, but unfortunately, this was not possible. Eric carefully lifted him out of the car and into the wheelchair, then carefully pushed him to the door and unlocked it. When they entered the hallway, which led to the living room and the kitchen, Cherie, of course, followed immediately and looked around curiously, jumped onto Alan's lap, who had to laugh gently and cuddled his cat.  
  
"Hardly anything has changed here.." he mumbled and looked around quietly, the pictures were still hanging on the wall as they were two years ago, like the last time he was here, his parents were to be buried in a few days, and he himself wondered if he would even go there. He didn't want to put Alan in a sad mood, because the young man had enough problems himself at the moment, and his parents weren't exactly that important to him. His father always wanted his son to have a perfect family, with wife and children, and had also accepted Eric's bisexuality...somehow anyway. He had taught the blond a lot that he had loving parents, Eric didn't deny. His parents had been the best for him.  
  
"Is that you..?" Alan asked gently, pointing to a picture on the wall. Eric was shown on this, his parents were in the background. A typical, happy family photo. While looking at this the bigger one had to smile, he then nodded. He was just ten years old in the photo and smiled happily in the picture, back then everything had been so simple and now...now he had a seriously ill fiancé and responsibility, the farm...the animals...  
  
"Sleipnir...Tin .." he muttered and then looked at Alan. "I have to go to the stable!"  
  
“Sleep-what? Tin-who?" asked the brown-haired man just confused. What did he mean by that?  
  
"Come on...no wait...um..." the older man pushed Alan carefully out of the house and lifted the wheelchair up briefly, the brown-haired man raised an eyebrow and then winced when he noticed the wheels touched the ground again.  
  
"Where to-" he wanted to start asking, but then he clung to the back of the wheelchair because Eric went off quickly and pushed him queer across the yard. Then he stopped in front of a stable and opened the door of these, looked around. The smell of straw rose in their noses, Alan looked around curiously, but the concrete walls of the stables were too high, and he could only see something of the animal that was in the first stall. It was a typical barn with six stalls. Five normal stalls for the horses and a larger one that was never actually used.  
  
A loud snort could be heard and the young florist recognized which animal it was or which animals. Two large horses stood in the first stables and immediately stuck their heads out curiously and looked at the two. The first stallion, a beautiful, white and black spotted one, wiggled its ears a little and looked at Eric, who stroked the pale face of the draft horse. The stallion, as Eric explained, was a Gypsy Vanner and his own. The horse was called Sleipnir and had accompanied him for many years. They hadn't seen each other for over two years, so it was clear that the seven-year-old was waving happily and dutifully pressed his head against the blond's hand. Eric was finally back.  
  
"He’s so big..." mumbled the brown-haired man and just smiled nervously, he didn't want to look like a coward and horses were really great animals, no question about it, but... somehow he was afraid of big animals. Cold-blooded horses had a lot of strength and what if Sleipnir kicked out and injured himself or worse his Eric? He had seen a video before where cold blood had attacked a person, and what if this happened to him or Eric? He looked worriedly at the blond, but he just smiled and cuddled with his stallion.  
  
"He's very nice..." Eric said gently and kissed his horse's forehead. "Sleipnir is something like my best friend, apart from James.." the blond man explained gently. "He is always there when I need him, he is nice and reliable..." he looked at Alan gently, and then he looked at the second stable, a significantly larger, brown stallion with pitch-black mane and brown fur stood there and looked at the blond one Man curious at. unlike Sleipnir, whose height at the withers was about 135-160 cm, that of the large Shire Horse — which by the way is the largest horse breed in the world — was about 1.78 cm.  
  
And the brown draft horse was probably already over the estimated number, because according to Eric the height at the withers of any Tiny’, as the big horse was funnily called, was about 1.90 cm. So more than the average. The largest Shire Horse, as the blonde Scot knowingly observed, was in the middle of the 19thCentury the gelding Sampson with a height of 2.19 cm. Tiny’s father is about 2.10 cm tall and his mother 1.90 cm.  
  
"Wooow.." Alan tried to roll away from the horse with his wheelchair, but Eric opened the stable door and put the halter on the big stallion, then fastened the rope. The brown-haired one was visibly nervous and looked at the big animal, submissiveness was in his face. He had great respect for strong creatures. Sleipnir then carefully stepped out of the stable and looked down at Alan. He seemed to know that he belonged to Eric, that he could be trusted and that the wheelchair user didn’t want him harm, so he snorted peacefully and pressed his snout to the palm of the brown-haired man, then looked at him quietly.  
  
"You see..you don't have to be afraid of him Alan...Tiny is very nice..." he led Sleipnir out of the stable and then gave Alan the rope from the brown, larger stallion. Then he pushed him out of the stable, the two animals walked quietly and obediently next to the wheelchair, on the way to the large meadow Alan saw a lot of the yard. Saw the pigs, the chickens, and the ducks. And of course the cattle. These grazed peacefully in the meadow and now and then gave a loud moo. Of course, the sick man found everything interesting and immediately wanted to get to know everything.  
  
Before, Eric explained, completely lost in memories of his childhood, they had had a dog. A collie named ‘Verk’. Apart from Sleipnir and James, he had been the blond man's best friend. But when the Scot had finished school, he had unfortunately died of old age. He would secretly like to get a new dog, but the brown-haired one was afraid of dogs, and he didn't want him to feel uncomfortable around them. Cherie was enough as a pet, she also loved Alan more than anything and the brown-haired couldn't imagine a day without the British Shorthair.  
  
When they got there, Eric let the two horses out into the big pasture. Sleipnir was happy and ran straight away, he was a horse that had a lot of stamina and needed a lot of movement. In contrast to Tiny, who was always quiet and was much more interested in Alan than in the fresh weed. He snorted and probably wanted to cuddle with Alan because he nestled his head against the men. He laughed gently and stroked the Shire Horse's forehead. Eric just looked at the two of them and then had an idea.  
  
"How about I teach you to ride, Alan?" he asked gently, looking at the other.  
  
The brown-haired looked at him with shining eyes, then nodded excitedly. "Yes! You're welcome!" he said and grinned, then looked at Tiny, who was hugging Alan. Very gently and carefully, because it was not for nothing that Shire horses were called "gentle giants".  
  
"Okay...we start tomorrow, okay?" asked he. The brown-haired man's answer was a nod, then he said to the stallion he should have fun and, as if obeying his word, the stallion trotted away.  
  
Alans then looked to the adjacent, a larger meadow on which the cows were standing. Eric carefully pushed him a little further and whistled, and a few highland cattle came immediately. The blonde had a total of 35 cattle, at least up to now, of which 11 were still pregnant. Here and there, protected by their mothers, small, fluffy calves could be seen. One stood very close to the fence and poked its head curiously at Alan, who just smiled and stroked the soft fur of the little cow.  
  
"She is about three weeks old.." said Eric and pointed to the possible father of the little calf. A large black bull with a nose ring. Alan just nodded and looked at the other cattle. These were mostly kept in the normal, orange color. However, one cow was white, some were black. Everyone was tame and peaceful, the blond man knew that only too well. after all, he'd grown up with these cattle, so he was something of an expert on the subject.  
  
"Somehow they remind me of you, Eric.." Alan said suddenly, lifted the corners of his mouth in a quiet smile and just looked at the blonde, who raised an eyebrow and looked at the cattle.  
  
"Why that?" he asked curiously, stroking the fur of a pregnant cow that would soon calve. The cattle were very curious because they hadn't seen Eric for a long time and of course wanted to know who the man in the wheelchair was.  
  
"Well...your hair, your general demeanor, the fact that you snore and it sounds like a cow mooing..." he quietly enumerated.  
  
Eric blushed immediately and then just nodded, embarrassed by the fact that he had been snoring loudly next to Alan for over six months and that Alan hadn't said anything to him, probably out of friendliness. but somehow the brown-haired thought it was sweet that his partner was snoring, it always calmed him...somehow...and made him fall asleep better.  
  
"But even if you look like a highland cattle, I will love you until the end of my life.." said the brown-haired then and took the hand of the other, who leaned down briefly to touch the brown-haired's lips with his own. The goatee of the bigger one made sure that every kiss tickled lightly, but that didn't mind Al.  
  
Whether his beloved Eric looked like a highland cattle, snored, or that the kisses they gave each other often tickled, he would love him forever. To the bitter end.


	28. Chapter 28

“How stupid are you guys anyway? Have you ever heard of participate! You're still driving me crazy!" the little forensic scientist with the dark green hair yelled at the two men who stood quietly in front of him and just looked at him. After Othello had found out that Ronny had watched William take the threatening letter that was addressed to Grell from the mailbox, tore it open in front of the door and then threw it in the rubbish can. They had to think of something else, but what only? Othello had already tried it on the Internet, but Grell always did her job well in the video chat, for which she received some money — not as much as in her old job, but it was enough for a new dress for Rose — always well-behaved not from comments like ''tranny'' ''ugly'' or ’God what am I paying for here?’pull down. She knew that only William's opinion mattered, and that of her friends. Not that of some strangers from the internet who pretend to be 'liquorice lover 69'.

Of course, the young forensic scientist had not expected that the red-haired woman would not get the letters, just like the brown-haired man, but Luckily Undie had found out the address of the sick man and now they could continue to write him letters that Eric had these too but he did not intercept. Othello couldn't find out the phone numbers of the two victims either, even if the two men, at least Ronny has Eric's number, but the blonde didn't say it, he didn't want the brown-haired guy to continue doing more bad things — after all, he was just recovering from of teleoperation and was a bit weak, needed a lot of rest and a lot of cuddles from Eric.  
"We tried...I didn't know that William always brought in the mail...or that Grell doesn't care about being insulted... she used to be different..." mumbled the blonde McDonald's worker and scratched his head back of the head. "We have to think of something else.."

"Oh really?" Othello raised an eyebrow and looked at him through his round glasses if you didn't know he was a criminal you might think he's cute too. His messy, fluffy hair and that sweet and soft face..if Ronald were gay, or a woman he would have a crush on him. But the little man was hilarious, but sometimes he couldn't help it. Undie and the blond younger man suspected he had some kind of mental illness, but that was just a guess.

"Yes…?" he mumbled questioningly and looked quietly at the smaller man, he was no longer afraid of him. Well, maybe something...he wasn't really afraid of him any more. After all, the forensic scientist was short and skinny, and besides, they were in the man's living room, where he had no weapons because he always kept them in a safe that he had built into the wall. If the police should ever come to him, given the fact that he was very careful and that with every act he did.

"I know that myself!" the little man screamed and reached out with his hand, hit Ronald directly in the face, then looked at him in shock, as if something had clicked on him, stared at his hand, with which he had just hit the innocent Ronald. He looked like he couldn't quite believe what he'd done, or he was just surprised at himself because Othello wasn't the thug type. "Oh my god...I hit him!" he then called and looked at the blond man, who looked at him with an emotionless expression on his face. Slowly it was enough for him that he was always his informant...but at some point it would pay off...at some point everything would pay off, he knew that.

"Oh really?!" Ronny growled annoyed and gave him an angry look. The man with the long silver hair just looked at him and remained silent, secretly he thought it was a bit stupid that Othello behaved like that. He was almost like a stupid little kid. Earlier, in his studies, he wasn't exactly different, but he should still behave like a man his age, or at least that's how he thought it was. Andie just said nothing, that was honestly a bit too stupid for him.

"And what are we doing now?" Ronald then asked, looking quietly at the smaller man, he didn't want to lead the forensic scientist to a meltdown, but his night shift started in three hours, and he had no time to fool around. He just looked at the smaller forensic scientist, then sighed softly. He really wanted him to forget his silly plan. The blonde didn't know what he wanted from them. Why should you threaten a young mother and a sick man who couldn't even walk from bed to the toilet on his own? Just because Grell was trans and Alan had a disability..?

"Do you have any ideas?" asked the smock wearer and picked up his tomcat, who snuggled up against his legs and probably wanted to cuddle. With liquorice in his arm and stroking the animal's back with his right hand, he looked at his two spies. Undie sighed softly and stared quietly at the black cat, who began to purr loudly and probably found the warmth of his owner very nice. The forensic scientist looked at the animal with an almost gentle look, scratched its head and smiled gently. Then he looked at his friend again, Ronny had his hands in his jacket pocket and just wanted to go to the bus stop and then to work, in the evenings it wasn't really busy, and he could relax a bit, besides his colleague, Kathy, was cute and both of them flirted back and forth again.

The blond man had hopes for her, after all, he had been single for over two years and, to be honest, he longed for a relationship. The young man was a real gentleman among girls, he was courteous and above all romantic, even if he used to be different.

It was just summer and the man was somewhere different every day, on weekends he always went to parties or helped organize them. Of course, he also flirted with various girls there, all of whom he found cute, but that with Kay was different. She wasn't like the other girls, even if it sounded clichéd, she was also interested in fashion and had hobbies like other girls, but Ronny sensed that it wasn't just a little flirtation with her. On the other hand, he said this to every girl who ran along, but this time he was sure.

“Maybe just leave her alone? That's silly… ”Ronny just mumbled. "You're just trying to harm the two of them...they didn't do anything..." he just went on, but got an angry look from the little one, put his cat on the desk and looked him in the eyes. His reasons were well known to the two men, simply because Alan and Grell were different from others, that shouldn't mean that they weren't worth anything or anything. Everyone is different, being different is part of life. Nevertheless, Undie and the blond man found it just childish by now.

"You say silly?" he just said and stood on tiptoe, only to spit directly in his face. The young man took two steps back and made a disgusted face. In Othello's eyes, he just deserved it.

"Ew!" he uttered aloud and wiped his face with the sleeve of his black jacket. "Fuck you, I'm leaving!" he just said and turned around, but it was the man with the dark green hair who jumped at him, clawed his back and pulled the blond's hair, who screamed and pushed him away roughly. Ronald knew he was stronger than this skinny forensic scientist, otherwise he would not have dared to take this step. Othello flew against his closet and hissed softly, his head had banged against it ... it hurt ...

“You don't dare! What about drugs? With our deal ?!" he yelled at him.

“You can shove the drugs up your ass, I'll do therapy. And you can slip in the deal too!" he growled and looked at the silver-haired man. "Come on, let's go.." he went and opened the door, turned around and looked at the older man. "Or do you want to help him further with his plan?"

  
"I ..." the doctor looked at his former fellow student and then looked back at Ronny, without even looking at Othello, he nodded and went with Ronny, the young man's flat was practically in the basement, they left up the stairs and left the injured Othello whoa head laceration just lay.he could take care of his aches and pains on his own, said Ronald and Undie agreed with a nod, and then they went off. The sky was just about to get dark and the two men started talking, Undie looked at the other man now and then. They had nothing to do with each other, but through the thing, with Othello, they had started to have contact, even if they were both completely different. Ronald worked at McDonald's and Undie was a doctor in an emergency room. They could never have been more different.

"I have to go to work..will you come with me?" the McDonald's employee asked the emergency room attendant. This just nodded.

"Sure, for once .." he just said, and then they waited at the bus stop, the silver-haired man simply looked at the smaller one. "Do you think Othello will keep contacting us..?" he then asked. Ron just nodded.

"Sure..that's the way it is.." he said with a sigh and looked at the approaching bus. When the doors of these opened, the two got in and sat down next to each other. "We have to inform Grell and Alan about it...who knows what he's up to now.." said the grey-haired one only with a sigh. Nevertheless, it had been the right decision not to help the little man. Neither of them wanted to get in trouble with the police and even Othello's other spies said the man had gone crazy and urgently needed psychiatric help. They wouldn't do anything to either of them, they knew that very well. Half of the people who had anything to do with Othello were friends or acquaintances of Ronald and Undie themselves, they would not harm them, they both knew that.


	29. Chapter 29

In the meantime, the red-haired woman was alone with her little girl, who was already spoiling a lot of attention from her parents, who of course nursed and cared for their child. Grell just wanted her daughter to be fine, but she also made sure that she wasn't spoiled too much, but that would work. As small and sweet as she was, and probably not yet a lot of brains, she could put her in beautiful, sometimes more faithful clothes and proudly walk around the neighborhood with her in the stroller. Since older people lived in the area without children, the neighbors sometimes came and wanted to see the little one, luckily Rose had the color of her hair because they thought Grell was her biological mother. She always said that because she felt more comfortable and avoided uncomfortable questions. When William was around, he always kept an eye on what the neighbors said or how they treated the little one. You could call him overprotective, but he always meant that he just wanted to make sure that Rose and Grell were okay.  
  
Today was just one of those days when William couldn't work from home but had to go to the office. Grell got up early this morning and put some pasta they had eaten yesterday in a lunch box for William. He could briefly warm them up at work and then eat them. Besides, she had put it in a smaller box with carrot slices. Along with a thermos of coffee and a bottle of water. She always surprised him with what she gave him, but William found anything his fiancée cooked wonderfully. When the redhead kissed him goodbye and wished him good luck today, he just looked at her lovingly and then stroked the cheek of Rose, who, as so often, had slept in a baby carrier that had been tied around Grell.  
  
But after the door was closed, the little one began to scream at the top of her throat. The young mother gently swayed the girl and hummed softly, causing Rose to slowly calm down and then look at her mother adorable. She was a little darling and made Grell happy with every smile or laugh. All she ever wanted was to be a mother and after years of fighting, therapy, surgery and paperwork, she was too. She hadn't heard of the Othello affair, but everything would change as soon as the postman rang the doorbell. Her whole life would probably turn the package upside down, which she would get in less than half an hour.  
  
When the doorbell rang, she was surprised. After all, she wasn't expecting a package, hadn't ordered anything, maybe it was for William. But the tall, blond postman said the package was addressed for her. Maybe a present from William for her. Nodding, she signed and took the parcel, but initially signed that she had received it. It was quite small and light, who did it come from? There was no addressee on it, just her name. The Grell Sutcliff family read it and raised an eyebrow. Then she said goodbye to the postman who went on with his work, and then she closed the door again.  
  
When she went into the kitchen and got a small knife with which she cut open the tape. When she opened it, a metallic and unpleasant smell poked her nose... was that? In the last few weeks she had already made many unpleasant smells through changing diapers, but what was in the package...that was different. She had put the package on the kitchen table and was now opening it. Immediately she got goosebumps and trembled when she read what was on the note, which was probably on something. In the middle of this, someone had stabbed a knife with blood on it.  
  
_" As long as it's alive, I'll keep an eye on you."_  
  
Shivering, she stared at the note, then carefully held it with two fingers to see what was under the note. The sharp knife had probably been stuck to the bottom of the package, but it penetrated the fabric of a small, pink romper with bloodstains on it. Whimpering, she took a step back, the hand she had used to hold it carefully, who knows what kind of bacteria it was. With the other, she held her child, which she looked attentively. What was going on? Why was her mommy sad? Why didn't she smile? Those were all questions the little posed, but then she began to write again, she was hungry, that was more important than anything else.  
  
Glaring looked at her and tried to calm her down while she washed her hands and then the bottle for the little preparation. Soon she could get real complementary food, but she did not accept it yet. Preparing milk was quick and easy, so she was ready after a few minutes and quickly went into the living room, whether the little one out of the stretcher and held her gently and carefully, then fed her lovingly, suppressed the memories of the parcel and the threatening letter. Rose was more important, she could protect the little one, the red-haired woman knew that very well. Still, it was a shock for her...but why did a stranger suddenly send her a package with a threatening letter, a bloody knife and a small romper suit stained with blood and pierced by the knife? It couldn't have been her neighbors, any more than Alan and Eric. She had no contact with any of her relatives, they didn't even know about Rose's existence. Alan and Eric already loved the little one, even if they haven't seen her yet, so who ...?  
  
A thought shot through Grell's brain like a bolt of lightning, which immediately gave the young mother goosebumps. Her eyes widened as her little daughter was still drinking well and slowly. That threat could only have come from a certain man, but how did he get her address? Ronny and Undie wouldn't tell anyone, she knew that for sure. After all, the silver-haired man had been pleased to have seen the little rose two weeks ago, and Ronny was very fond of the little girl too. The blond man had come last week, just to see if the little one was as cute as the pictures Grell had sent him.  
  
Grell knew and hoped that the young McDonald's employee had not shown a picture of the little one to Othello. After all, the little forensic scientist had his contacts and who knows what they could do with Rose. The man with the dark green hair, however, said, despite everything he wrote in the letters to the young mother, that he would never harm an innocent child. He was only targeting Grell and Alan, not their families, at least not yet. He had only written this because he wanted to scare Grell. In the other letters that William had intercepted, only insults and hateful texts addressed to the red-haired woman were written down. She didn't know that Ronny had decided not to work with Thello anymore. But Undie had already warned her several times that he was afraid for you, Will and Little Rose.  
  
In the meantime, she had finished drinking and looked curiously at her mom, squeaking adorably. Rose was a little sunshine that perked everyone up. She carefully picked up the baby and put it gently over her shoulder so that the wad could be made. When she carefully patted the little girl's back, she just squeaked cutely again — and immediately afterwards she burped too, but drooled over the former stripper's shirt. But this didn't matter; She had got used to it in just a few weeks, otherwise, she always had a burp cloth over her shoulder, but she had forgotten it today. Besides, this wasn't the only time something like this happened. During the time with the little one, her parents had had many rather unpleasant incidents concerning changing diapers, giving bottles, or making little burrows, but these were part of being a parent and somehow it was nice too, well sometimes at least.  
  
She had agreed to always change the diapers, as William had literally vomited the first time. He was very sensitive to things like that and was afraid of it. He didn't find it disgusting, but still, it was something he would only do in an emergency. However, he often fed and dressed Rose, and washed her too when he had time. The office worker mostly spent his free time with the little one, she was all his pride, his daughter, whom he wanted to love and protect, no had to. But his little one, like Grell, had drooled or puked on him on his shirt or his expensive suit, but he didn't mind. Of course, if his work suit was dirty, and he had to take another one, it was a bit annoying, but he didn't let it show; At the moment life was much too difficult for both of them anyway, he wanted to show Grell that she was a good housewife and mother, a good woman too.  
  
She then buckled Rose back into the stretcher and stood up, then walked quickly past the eat-in kitchen, up the stairs and into the bathroom. Rose fell asleep again, and after drinking the milk she kept getting tired. Mother looked at her gently for a moment and smiled, then began to take the finished laundry out of the machine and put it in the laundry basket before lifting it and going into the bedroom, which had it, like Rose's room also, a small balcony. Since it wasn't that warm yet, she didn't hang the laundry in the garden on the big clothesline, but on the clothes horse that stood on the large balcony. This was enough for now. Most of the washed-out clothes were from Rose, but there were also some items from William and the red-haired woman — after all, the two had already been drooled, puked, peed and even pissed on. But she couldn't help it and was still a helpless baby.  
  
But of course, that wasn't the only reason why there has been more laundry lately than before the move. William worked a lot and long was almost always with Rose and of course, you also worked up a sweat if you kept walking up and down the hallway or the bedroom with the little one in your arms to make her fall asleep. But sometimes only the humming or singing of Grell helped to make the little one fall asleep. .on other days William had to lull his daughter to sleep and cuddle with her but when he came out of the office he usually took a shower and then there was supper, after which he often fell tired to bed. Neither of them had time for intimate acts at the moment, but they didn't mind. On weekends, or sometimes during the week, when Rose was in William's office, who also took her while he was working, Grell had some time for himself, did her job as a cam girl or went shopping. Rose was always very quiet and mostly slept, so the black-haired one didn't mind having the red-haired one in their arms or in the carrier, which was more comfortable for both of them. Her company didn't matter, on the contrary: she was very pleasant, and because of her the otherwise cold and insensitive boss always had a warm smile on his face.  
  
She smiled gently and continued to hang things up. Of course, most of them were red or pink, but there were also white, yellow and blue things that the redhead and Will had bought for Rose. But this grew out of the things too quickly, and they had to keep buying new, bigger things for the girl. It felt like yesterday when the little rose was placed in her arms and William had driven her and the baby home smiling. The first day was filled with cuddling, kissing and loving looks, the baby had slept most of the time, of course, the proud parents took lots of photos and videos of Rose, curiously looking at her mom and trying to Grells with her little hands took off glasses and patted her cheek. But now she had discovered the woman's long hair and began to pull it with a happy squeak. Ouch.  
  
"No...That hurts Mommy.." Grell said gently and took her little daughter's hand, but still held her smiling.  
  
The baby just babbled and then grabbed the young woman's hair again, this time taking it in her mouth. She shook her head lovingly and carefully took her hair out of the mouth of the little girl, who leaned her head on Grell's shoulder and looked over it. Aika, the housewife and mother's cat, sat on the brown parquet floor in the bedroom and licked her paw, then grumbled and walked elegantly to Grell. The Turkish Angora was a very spoiled house cat. She had a large scratching post that was just for herself in the living room, lots of toys and expensive cat food. The woman wanted only the best for her.  
  
She picked up the white cat and stroked its fur briefly, then left Aika on the floor again and hung up the rest of the laundry.


	30. Chapter 30

The door of the simple but chicly furnished house opened after about five hours, it was already a beautiful evening. William looked around with a sigh. Rose's spitting cloth lay on the floor and the white cat mewed loudly, came straight to him and snuggled up against his leg, he wore black trousers and hung his suit on his clothes rake, then looked around and lifted the pink cloth, something was different today. Because otherwise not only Aika but also Grell would arrive or already be standing at the door, Rose would probably be sleeping or cuddling with her mommy. They had already settled in well with the little mouse and both parents were very proud of the little one, yet it was already stressful, especially for her.

"Darling?" he asked aloud and looked around, his eyes falling on something lying on the floor. A knife with a sharp blade William knew all the knives in the kitchen by heart and this was not one from the kitchen drawer. He smelled the blood on the object and twisted his nose before a terrible shock came over him. It was blood...Grell and Rose weren't here because his girlfriend would have come straight away...something had happened.

He didn't pay any attention to Aika, who was mewing and looking at him with big, beautiful eyes. She wanted attention from him because the young mother was not to be found. And that's what worried William and made him search the whole house, shanking. First, he looked in the kitchen, and the walk-in living room, but Grell was not there. Trembling, he ran up the stairs and grabbed the bannister, looked in the bedroom and the little girl's room. All windows were closed, she was nowhere. What if Othello...? He swallowed and screamed his wife's name as loud as he could, ran upstairs to the guest bedroom and the two bathrooms. Grell wasn't there either. Swallowing, he ran down the stairs again and looked around again, then he went down into the basement, took the torch and groped his way through the laundry room they never used and the actual basement where she had turned off her exercise bike. The red-haired girl was very keen on sports, even though she couldn't do them as often after Rose's birth. But on weekends, or when Rose was with William, she was able to exercise for a few hours, a time she enjoyed very much, but she missed her family too, although they were in the same house.

The black-haired man opened the door handle with trembling hands, and what he saw made a big chunk fall from his heart. Bright sat, or rather crouched there...with the little rose in his arms. She looked at him immediately and flinched, had hung up the washing, the phone had rung, it had been an unknown number, and the red-haired woman had immediately thought it was the forensic expert with the dark green hair, but of course she hadn't picked up the phone and immediately hid in the cellar, together with Rose, who had been asleep the whole time and now that she had woken up hungry again. The red-haired woman gently swayed her daughter and looked silently at her fiancé. The wedding was supposed to be in a fortnight, but she had thought about it, because what if Othello knew and would come to her? What if he kidnaps Rose and her...? No, she didn't want to think about that, but suddenly horrible scenes shot through her head, and she started whimpering softly and pressing her little one tightly against her.

William, who walked carefully to her and knelt before her, laid a hand on the cheek of the red-haired transwoman. "Grell...what...what's wrong...?" the man just asked her and leaned his forehead against hers. For a moment, the young mother didn't know why William was here at all. Why she was sitting trembling and huddled in the cellar of her beautiful house, pressing her pride to her chest like panic, in a normal state she would have prepared food for the girl immediately, but the shock had made it slip away. The young man kissed his girlfriend's forehead and then carefully lifted her, took her up the stairs and sat the slightly smaller woman on the couch of the living room.

She still seemed completely apathetic and held her little one tightly. Rose, however, was more interested in her father and reached out her little arms to him. He carefully lifted her out of Grell's and swayed her, warmed her milk and then carefully fed the little one, while the red-haired woman did not look at him. She was lost in thought and did not know what was right or wrong. William was her husband, and she should tell him what happened, but she was still a bit queasy to tell him about the box...but he saw the knife, which was still on the floor. She knew that because his gaze kept wandering while he was feeding.

"Was he here?" he asked worriedly and looked at the woman with a worried look. A shake of her head left him relieved. "But where did that come from?"

"P-package..." she just said, not even letting him finish, and stretched out her arms again, William gently handed his daughter to her and looked at his package, very carefully, because it might have Othello's DNA on it. He looked at the romper suit and choked softly...there was blood...old...human blood...he knew the smell from the time when Grell had her sex match, and he had come to visit his girlfriend whenever it was visiting time. Once her stitches had torn and the whole bed had been covered in blood, but he had stayed with her all the time and held her hand. He loved his girlfriend and could not imagine anyone more perfect than she was. Grell was the best mother there was in the world and soon she would also be the best wife. He wanted to be with her to the bitter end, raise Rose and always support her, he wanted to give everything to be a good father to her, who deserved to have a sweet daughter like her.

The young man had been relegated so many times in his life, be it by friends, former colleagues or his family, but he knew very well that Grell would never abandon or betray him, at least not out of a desire to have sex. She was a stripper, not everyone could do this job plus it took a lot of trusts to do it. Also as Cam Girl. Sometimes he would stand in front of her door when she was writing and talking to her customers, and then he would open the door and check if everything was all right. Whether Grell felt good and everything was all right.

Most of the time this was also the case, but sometimes she had a comment, which was not so nice, and then she was always very sad and questioned whether she was really 'beautiful', as he always said. Then he always nodded and kissed his wife, explaining that she was the one who looked beautiful and that other people's opinions didn't count, because he was there and would always love her, no matter what. But most of the time there was no incident at all, everything was fine after she got a hard-on as a cam girl for young and old men alike, she always goes straight to William and kisses him, then changes her clothes and is back to being the mother she loves.

"I'm going to call the police Grell, we'll be safe..."

"K...No police...William please....please don't..." muttered the redhead and burped her little one and looked at her fiancé. He sighed.

"Glaring...please...me..." he sighed. "I want you to be protected and that..." he pointed to the package. "This is going too far."

"You did, but--" she started, interrupted by William shaking his head.

"No...Grell this has to stop. William picked up his phone and called the police, waited. When someone answered, he explained everything and soon a police car was parked outside the door of the house. The redheaded woman trembled slightly when the bell rang. The black-haired man immediately went to the door and let the two policemen into the house, Grell sat quietly on the couch and held Rose tightly but gently in her arms.

"Good afternoon," said the one, bigger policeman. He was bald and slim built, his uniform suited him very well, as Grell noted briefly in her thoughts, but she shook her head only briefly...that's the last thing she should think about in a situation like this. The guard's colleague had dark brown hair and was a bit chubby, he greeted Grell cheerfully and looked at the child. The red-haired woman said nothing, concentrating only on her little daughter, who was playing with her mother's fingers, smiling happily. The little one was all her happiness, without her she would probably have fallen into a deep hole. The lie with Othello was too much for her, and it wasn't only that which made her life hell at the moment; Alan, her best friend was worse off. Although he was home again, he couldn't even do simple work as before, and it was really hard for the red-haired woman to talk to him because the young man was very slow to do so, but he couldn't help it.

The chemo may have made him worse than cancer ever could, but he was still happy, just as he had told her on the last phone call; he had a loving husband and a great cat who was always with him. Also, the horses on the farm helped him a lot. As long as there was no therapy place for him, Eric had had the idea to just put him on his horse and it worked; riding helped him psychologically as well as physically, it helped with muscle training and relaxation. She wanted to come and visit him, but at the moment she was really in panic.

The man questioned William and looked closely at the package, swallowed when he saw it and the knife on the floor. He just said that this was a serious situation and that they should find another place to stay for now, with relatives or friends. The young parents looked at each other silently for a moment, as if they both knew what they had to do now. The police were called in while Grell packed the important things into a suitcase — clothes from Rose, nappies, some jumpers for herself and William, milk, baby food, powder and everything else the little one needed. Afterwards, she looked around again and then packed some of Rose's toys into the suitcase, she wanted to make sure that at least the little one felt good. Nothing else was important at the moment.

William called Eric, who immediately answered the phone and made the guest room ready, while Alan, fortunately, was sleeping and didn't notice any of the hustle and bustle. The police helped them quickly and the somewhat chubby man, who introduced himself as Mr Clark, spoke worriedly but very friendly to Grell, who was a bit nervous. The two men helped them put the suitcases in the car.

As it was already dark, it was very unlikely that anyone would recognize the young couple. But it took several hours before they would arrive at the farm. The woman looked at her William with some concern, but he stroked her cheek gently and then kissed her forehead. This brief moment between the two fiancées was one of those moments that somehow underestimated Grell, as you now realized. For without William, she would not be here now. Without him, she wouldn't be a mother and without him, Grelle would probably be dancing on the pole and teasing every man and woman with her beautiful body, but this was no more. She had her dream man and a wonderful child, which she needed. Life as a stripper was hard, Grell could sing whole songs about it, but she wouldn't refuse to return to work if it was really necessary. She still had many friends who were active in the scene, but she only had contact with them now and then, no big friendships or anything else. The red-haired woman was very popular and Grell has often been told that her regular club did not have as many customers now as it used to, where she was still around. But she did not believe that it was only because of her.

After an hour, when they were both in the car packing and loading, William looked back to where Grell was sitting. She would miss the house very much, Aika sat on her lap while Rose lay in her baby seat and slept. The black-haired man had turned on the car lights and drove carefully through the cold night. The young woman leaned her head against the windowpane. Her cat purred softly, her neighbours, an old couple would check the house now and again, the policemen also trusted Grell very much, she should have told him much sooner, she said softly to William, who looked briefly in the rear-view mirror.

"Hey...it's not your fault...you just want to protect her...you're the best mother in the world Grell..." he murmured and smiled cautiously. "Never forget that, okay?"

"I'm scared...what if..." she swallowed. "What if he...comes to Alan and Eric...what if Othello finds out where we are William?" she trembled heavily and pressed the cat against her, looking out of the corner of her eye at her little one who was clutching the young woman's finger with her little hand...at that moment she thought something might happen to her too...she vowed to stay with her forever. No matter what was going on.


	31. Chapter 31

After about four hours the young couple's car was parked in the young Scotsman's yard. Eric was just about to feed the cows while he sat Alan in front of the television, with a cup of tea in his hand, unaware that he was expecting a visit from his best friend. He hadn't been feeling well for a few days, he could hardly talk, what he didn't tell Eric was that he couldn't feel his left arm, he hadn't felt it for a few days...he suspected he had had a small stroke. This can happen after chemo, but Alan knew that it was extremely rare. He didn't want Eric to get suspicious and tried to show as little as possible of his additional suffering, but it hurt him in his heart to lie to him. Now he sat in front of the box and watched the news, which distracted him a little. He sipped his tea quietly and leaned back a little. Eric had made him as comfortable as possible, with lots of pillows and three blankets — yes, it was very cold for him.

Meanwhile, Grell got out of the car and lifted her little one up, she had been awake for half an hour and was laughing toothless. Her mother grinned broadly and looked at her fiancé, then Eric, who walked quickly to the young family and happily took William in his arms first, who immediately stiffened and pushed him away with a slight growl, he didn't like hugs, at least not from strangers. Only his fiancée was allowed to touch him, everyone knew that but Eric was really happy to see his friends again. Then he carefully hugged Grell and looked at the little one, stroking gently across her cheek...she was so sweet...at some point, he wanted a child with Alan...when he felt better and everything was fine again. First, he wanted to marry him and then start a small, fine family with him.

"Weel, who urr ye ?" he asked the little girl astonished. The baby just looked at him silently, then looked at her mother...who was that guy? She had never seen him before, but her mother's smile assured him that the blond man with the goatee was nice and not exactly a danger to her or others. Eric grinned softly and stroked gently over the girl's little hand, which took his finger and then laughed again. William also waved a small grin across her face. Eric would make a good father, which is why he is godfather, along with Alan. And he would be the best godfather, the boss was sure of that.

"We shuid go in, bit be careful, Alan is sittin` on th' couch watching tv, ah will go in first 'n' explain everything tae him, okay?" he asked softly and gave them a sign that they should follow him. Arriving at the door he took off his somewhat muddy work shoes and put on his slippers, he opened the door carefully and looked around, the entrance area was chic but also simply furnished; there were pictures of Eric and his parents hanging on the wall like grandparents, next to the small shoe cupboard there was a coat stand like a mirror hanging on the wall. Grell looked into it briefly, she saw her eyes, and the dark rings under them. She hadn't slept properly for several weeks, and she didn't have much time to put make-up on, Rose was more important, as was the household. William looked very tired too, he was very pale and, if he didn't get some sleep in the next two hours, he would fall over, for better or worse. Grell supported him a little, she would probably lie down soon.

  
Eric went forward into the living room and knelt before Alan, took his hand, the brown-haired man looked into his green eyes. It was an image that put the glaring, peering through the door slit into melancholy and sadness. For her best friend looked as if he was about to die. He was thin, she had never seen such a thin person before. Besides, he was very weak, as it turned out. So weak that he couldn't even lift his arm, because he wanted to stroke the blond Scotsman's cheek, but he failed, and he looked at his hand with a soft sigh. He shivered, although two thick blankets covered the sick man's body. His right arm lifted again, very slowly and trembling, before falling back onto the grey electric blanket in which he was cuddled. Swallowing, the red-haired woman looked at her husband, who stood behind her, sighing.

"Hey, honey...I hae a surprise fur you..." he murmured and held his hand very carefully, it was the one Alan couldn't feel and couldn't move, and it hurt so much to keep it from Eric...he didn't want any surprises or the loving words of his fiancé...he wanted only one thing; to die. Because only then would the pain stop, and not with the fentanyl that a man from the nurse's office gave him every week. Then he didn't have to pretend to his fiancé that he wasn't in pain any more...he never felt so bad, without Eric he would probably be lying in his flat crying or have already killed himself. He wouldn't have had any pain for a long time now...but he had to be strong because the blond one couldn't lose any more people.

"Mhm?" the sick, weaker man asked the Scotsman, who couldn't suppress his loving grin and kissed the dry lips of the smaller ones. Then he stood up and opened the door leading to the living room. She looked at her best friend in silence for a moment. It was just as if it was all a dream..she had never thought it would come to this..that Alan, even after a successful operation, was so weak and could not even lift his thin arm. You could see the blue veins running along the man's arms. His collarbones were sticking out a long way, not even Grell, who was already very thin, could see them. Alan weighed under 50 kilos at the moment, which is dramatic even for him. He didn't want to eat, because the young man couldn't even chew properly. Under thirty and already a nursing case...how pathetic was that?

The young woman smiled softly and good-naturedly while she held the little child in her arms, the child was very calm and looked around, this environment was strange to her, but her mother was there, so she knew that everything was fine. The steps through the living room to the couch were real torture for the red-haired woman because it was as if she was visiting Alan for the last time, even though she would stay here for a few weeks, if not months. She carefully sat down next to him and very gently put him her daughter, his godson, in her arms, Eric and William just looked at them, William suddenly felt the fear that the brown-haired man might drop Rose, but Grell was there, supporting the brown-haired fighter's grip, looking down quietly at the red-haired girl and vowing to fight for her too. Tears shone in his eyes, but this time not for pain or suffering, but joy. It had been his last wish to hold the little girl in his arms and now that he had wrapped her in a sweet, natural red jumper. Her little fingers, affectionately known by Alan as 'cake forks', wrapped around her uncle's index finger, who laughed softly and tried to support the child's head. But Grelle had placed them directly on his left arm, which he could no longer move. He gently pushed his right arm under her back and gently retracted his leg so that it could support the girl's light body. He didn't want to hurt her, but he didn't want to look funny either, although Grell and William looked at him somewhat confused.

"Alan then muttered, and immediately Grell helped him, laying her daughter down so that the young man's right arm supported her head, and he held her gently. Smiling, he looked down at her, well at least he tried to smile. The blond man sighed softly and sat down beside Alan. William looked at Grell and then yawned softly, the young woman looking gently at her best friend.

"She is so small..." he murmured and cuddled with the little girl, and with his left hand, he wanted to stroke the child's soft little cheek. Eric grinned gently and looked at the girl gently.

"Can you look after the little one?" asked William and took Grell's hand, which was already yawning softly.

"Sure...wait, ah will show ye two th' guest room..." he murmured gently and stood up. Led the two young parents up the stairs while the red-haired woman looked back at Alan, who was holding the child carefully. He had to tell his fiancée that he could no longer feel his left arm, and although now was not a good time for this, he felt something that he felt terrible about. Envy, pure envy of Grell and William, because they were happy, healthy and had a family. Even though the current circumstances were not exactly good, Alan also wanted a family with Eric...a sweet little child that he would love unconditionally. He looked at him through Rose's beautiful, shining eyes and imagined a baby lying on Eric's chest as he looked gently at his boy or daughter. Alan would probably lie next to him and caress the child's back while the baby gleefully looked at his two fathers. For a moment, this memory seemed within reach, but Alan knew there would never be a scene like this in real life. He would never have a happy family because how could a 100% disabled man, who couldn't even walk down the stairs, take care of a small child who needed attention and care all the time.

Ever since the brown-haired man could think, a family was all he wanted. As a child, he had always preferred to play with dolls instead of cars and had been bullied a lot for that reason, but just like Grell, with whom he went to the same kindergarten, he was despised for that very reason. He could still remember that he and the red-haired girl had played house a lot. He was always the father, and she always the mother. It was a beautiful, yet difficult time when he now remembered that. The two of them had already been through many situations together that was not nice. Still, he should be happy for her and William and not be jealous of his best friend...she deserved it.

As Eric came down the stairs, he looked affectionately at his fiancé and then grinned lovingly. He really wanted the brown-haired man to be happy. As the young Scot sat down next to the brown-haired man and carefully took the child from the smaller one's arms, he gently swayed Rose. Grell and William had practically fallen into bed and were already dragging deeply. They would look after Rose while her parents slept, the blond knew that all too well. But he noticed that something was wrong with Alan. He had been behaving very differently for two days already. Maybe it was because of the new medicine he had to take or maybe there was something deeper, why he was suddenly so quiet and often didn't react to questions.

"All is well...?" he asked cautiously and sighed softly, it was clear that nothing was good here. "Are yer in pain?"

"I..." he looked silently at the little one who was whining. Eric continued to sway her, and then he kissed the child's forehead.

"Hey...Hey... Uncle Eric n' Uncle Alan are here...we'll tak' care of yer.." he said lovingly. At that moment the young man imagined that Rose was her own child...the blond Scot would be such a good father for a baby...he would protect it and give everything to make it a good life.

"Ow...ur are so sweet, aye yer are..." he tickled little Rose gently and grinned as she started to laugh happily and babble incomprehensible words around. She was a real treasure...so sweet and uncomplicated.

At least that's what the farm owner thought for a moment, but then the little one started to cry, and he really didn't know what to do now. He lifted her and put her over his shoulder while Alan looked at them silently.

"I think she's got a full nappy," mumbled and looked over to the suitcase, it had all of Rose's things in it. Eric carefully handed the whining child to Alan who, in a calm, quiet voice, tried to calm the girl down. When Eric had found the nappies, the powder and a changing mat, he looked around. They didn't have a changing table here..sighing he looked at Alan and prepared everything, laid the mat on the living room and prepared everything, then took the little one and laid her carefully on the floor.

During the process of changing nappies, Eric almost vomited — changing nappies was not exactly his favourite pastime. He didn't want Alan to think he was disgusted by it. The brown-haired man watched him silently, Eric had dealt with babies and children before, you can't say otherwise. Now and then the brown-haired one grinned when he saw the grimaces that the Scot drew somewhat disgusted. But that was probably part of being an uncle. When Rose was cheerful again and had a fresh nappy, he gave it back to Alan and threw away the nappy and its pad.

Then he sat down next to his fiancée and kissed his cheek. "So...what's wrong...?" he asked anxiously...

"I...I can't feel my left arm any more, Eric..." Alan croaked in a hoarse voice and looked into the other man's eyes.


	32. Chapter 32

"W...What?" he asked his partner and swallowed as Alan started to cry softly.

"I'm sorry...I should have told you before...even when I first noticed it..." the brown-haired man shivered slightly, causing Eric to gently take him in his arms.

"Ye hae tae go to th' hospital immediately..." Eric decided and stood up, but Alan just shook his head and looked at him carefully, in his eyes shimmered intimate and strong love, but also sadness, deep sorrow. He knew that he would not live much longer...you could feel it in his bones...and when the time came, he wanted to die in the arms of his fiancé. The doctors could probably not do anything more for him, he also believed that cancer had spread again and he had had a nice, relaxed life with him...everything was perfect for him. Although he did not yet know about Othello and the threatening letter, because that would probably put him in an uproar.

"Alan...ye want tae get well again or...?" he asked cautiously. Healthy...he hadn't been healthy for several years. Whoever defeated cancer will get it back...he held on to that. And how much shit he had been through...so much had to be enough for one life. He was pulled through hell and now he had a dear, gentle friend who loved him so much. Everything the young man wanted, he already had, and what good was a marriage if he was going to die soon anyway? Till death do them part, even though death is only one step away for him?

"Eric...you don't understand...I _want_ to die..." the smaller man said, just looking at Rose. "We can't have a life like Grell and William...the two of us could never...we'll _never_ have the small...fine family we've always dreamed of..." he stroked the little girl's cheek gently as tears ran down her cheeks. And Eric's eyes also began to wonder...Alan was telling the truth.

"We're going to mak' it work...we're going tae mak' it work..." he said to the younger ones, but the latter only shook his head.

"No Eric..." he leaned back with a light sigh and put his arms on the warm blanket. The blond man then laid him back into the arms of the girl. He should spend as much time as possible with her, he knew that. She should get to know and love her uncle...and when he was gone, photos and memories would keep him alive...the Scot's throat became drier and drier at the thought of losing Alan, he didn't want to lose him...he was so young after all...

The man with the goatee wanted to say something, but the doorbell rang. The mail was there. It must have been medical supplies for Alan - his medication, catheters, documents and other things. Eric stood up quietly and went to the door, but the somewhat older postman, who had a grey beard, stood there with only a parcel in his hand and asked Eric for a signature. The parcel looked very old and there was something red about it.  
Eric put the parcel on the kitchen counter when the postman had said goodbye. When he fetched a knife and cut the tape that sealed the parcel, a decomposed odour pervaded the entire kitchen. He twisted his nose and finally opened the parcel.

Had the young man known what was inside, he would never have thought of it, but well, he didn't know and looked at the bloody organ inside the package. A heart, a human heart was in that package. What sick fucker came up with the idea of sending him a real human heart in a package? It was a very bloody sight, yet in some places, it was already white. He choked quietly and pushed the parcel away, then the young man's stomach contents emptied on the kitchen floor, drawing Alan's attention and calling out for him.

"Honey? All good?" he asked anxiously and looked towards the kitchen door. Alan was not allowed to know under any circumstances. He would probably vomit himself and that wasn't exactly good for him.  
Silently he looked at the note that was already soaked in blood.

 _'This will happen to him soon'_ was written on it.

Trembling, he didn't answer, he had been able to cry out but he realised that William and Grell who were still asleep upstairs could hear it and then come down and see the heart themselves. Still choking, he grabbed his phone and dialled the police number. When he explained to them what was in the package, a task force was immediately called. Two packages of threatening material in one day, it could not be a coincidence.

"Okay...uh...but my...you hae tae know mah fiancé is sick...very sick n ah.." he swallowed.

"No problem, Mr Slingby. We'll make sure you're safe...you're in contact with Grell Sutcliff and William T. Spears, aren't you?" the man asked him on the phone.

"Aye, Ah... they're here... thay got a package, tae, n'-"

"We already know that Mr Slingby," he just said. "Stay where you are now and open the door when your colleagues arrive." he just said.

"Okay," he murmured trembling.

"How old is your fiancé?" he then asked cautiously. "Where is he?"

"Twenty-one..." he murmured then. "He's in th' living room with oor godchild..."

"Okay. We'll get to the case as soon as we can, Mr Slingby." This man's voice was soothing. If Eric wasn't standing next to a package with a bloody real heart in it, he'd be enjoying it a little.

"Aye..." he muttered cautiously.

"Eric?" asked the brown-haired man from the living room again and tried to get up, his wheelchair wasn't here because he spent an amazing amount of time on the couch and Eric always carried him everywhere. He found this a bit embarrassing, but somehow he enjoyed it. "Are you all right?"

  
"Alan, sit down," he said in a scratchy, hoarse voice.

"Okay...." he muttered and then looked at the doorbell, which rang. Eric then went to the door and opened it. Luckily Alan didn't see the cops, otherwise, he would probably start to panic and hyperventilate. It was a man and a woman, followed by the criminal investigation department, who went into the kitchen. Eric stared at the police team.

"How many people are in the household?" asked the woman and looked only briefly at the parcel.

"Four adults, one child..." he winced when he heard a thud, then a scream. The screaming of Rose. He swallowed and pushed the policemen aside, walked quickly out of the kitchen and opened the living room door and looked at his brown-haired fiancé, who lay panting on the floor of the room.

He wanted to go to him himself after Eric had not come to him, but he had no strength in his legs and was clicked together. Rose lay on the couch and whined softly. The blond man gently lifted the smaller man and kissed his cheek, instead of putting him back on the couch he quickly brought him up. The policemen glanced at him carefully, Rose calmed down again and lay still, looking up at the ceiling. When Eric had comfortably put his fiancé into the big bed, he went down again and got Rose, put her next to Alan.

  
"Eric what's wrong?!" the brown-haired man finally wanted to know. "I heard the voices and-" he trembled heavily and started to cry. "what are you hiding from me?!"

"Calm down..." the young Scotsman just muttered and kissed the dry lips of the other one. "I'll explain it to you, okay?" he carefully held the smaller one's hand.

Alan nodded and looked at him silently while Grell woke up and went into the kitchen - but when she saw all the people when she opened the door, she trotted back up and knocked on the two men's bedroom door. Eric opened the door.

"Why are there policemen in the house?" she asked him immediately, without even looking at Alan or Rose. The latter now had Eric on her arm and gave her to her red-haired mother. Sighing, he closed the door again without answering her question while Alan swallowed.

"Police?! With us?! Why...?"

"Alan...A'm sorry Ah didn't tell ye before..." he started, holding the sick man's hand.

"Eric...did you kill someone?!" he asked in shock. Not that he thought his fiancée could do that...but the blond one was always very protective and you never know...

"Nah..." he said softly, then began to explain everything. From the threatening letters to the package. Alan just listened quietly and nodded now and then, seemed visibly frightened and started whimpering softly towards the end. The other man held Alan carefully and cuddled with him.

"A'm sorry...but we're safe here...", he promised him. "As long as A'm with yer, Ah will protect you..." he murmured gently and gently kissed the smaller one's forehead. "The police will an' a' dae everything tae keep us safe..."

"You know he is superior to us..." Alan replied. And he was right about that too. Of course, Othello was superior in this matter and had more experience. But Eric would never let his Alan out of his sight again from now on. That's what he swore to himself at this moment.

The two men looked at each other silently for a few moments and then Alan yawned loudly, let himself fall weakly into the pillow. "I'm going to get some sleep...okay?" he asked the Scot.

"Okay...Ah will stay with yer..." he took his hand and then lay down next to him. Carefully he stroked the soft cheek of the other one, while he fell asleep within minutes and started snoring softly. Eric would stay by his side forever, he knew that all too well. He would love him forever and marry him until death separated them...whether they didn't carry each other's names or had a family.

Purring, Cherie crept through the door, she and Aika had walked through the house and had probably played a bit, because the British shorthair was tired, so she lay purring on the brown-haired man and then fell asleep.  
The same was done by Aika, who was lifted onto the bed by Grell, while William was already awake again, busy with his child. Rose rejoiced and grabbed the little rattle that William held out to her and shook her merrily. He had called in sick and could now just look after the little one for a few days, giving Grell some time off from motherhood. But the young woman always kept an eye on Rose, she was happy and frightened at the same time, had, of course, told the black-haired man about the police in the house. They were looking for fingerprints and other clues such as DNA traces. The victims would only question her afterwards because they needed rest, they said.  
"Look how cute you are, oh yes you are," William murmured lovingly and lifted his little one, kissed her cheek grinning and laughed when she laughed too. Grell also had to grin slightly and looked lovingly at her child, even if she didn't feel like grinning at all. Of course, she wanted Rose to be well and protected, but she was still terrified of what might happen.

What if Othello kidnapped Rose? What if he kidnaps Alan? If he hurt Alan or Rose, she wouldn't want to live. Her child... her best friend... The only person responsible for the present situation...swallowed Grell when this thought shot into her head...yes...she did it herself...


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhh shit is gettin' darker...

"C'moan on Al...I'll help ye..." the young Scot murmured softly as he pulled Eric's car belt, praying silently that this was the case. For if the young man still had cancer, loosened brown-haired ones and lifted him carefully out of the car, then lifted him into the wheelchair and closed his jacket slowly and gently, putting on his gloves and the thick scarf.

He was very careful that his partner always had it why and comfortable. Today Alan had an appointment with the oncologist who was supposed to check him again and make sure that the brown-haired one didn't have any more metastases - the brown-haired one and then it was the death sentence for him. Even though he was carrying this terrible disease, he did not want any more therapy. He wanted to spend his last days with his family and his fiancée and be brought through the day with painkillers, not sitting in the hospital for hours waiting for the end of chemo.

"I can do it on my own, Eric," said the former florist and wanted to zipper the jacket himself with trembling fingers, the paralysis in his arm had receded a little, he could move it again but it still hurt.

"Soon ye will be able tae do it on yer own again...now ye hae tae tak' it easy so that ye kin fill up wi' energy..." he helped him to close his thick coat and then closed the car door, just like the car.

The brown-haired man just nodded softly and had to smile slightly when Eric gave him a little kiss. He enjoyed every little caress from the blond Scotsman, even if it was only a kiss on the forehead or cheek. The little man's thin, thin lips felt very cold, it was already autumn and it was getting cooler and cooler, Alan had to be careful not to get the flu or something like that because it could only weaken his immune system even more. So William was the only one in the household who went shopping and always with precautions like a mask, gloves and the like. Eric was only with him today because he had to go to the doctor and William was worried about Grell, who was very different since the second package arrived.

As Eric pushed Alan in front of him and entered the grounds of the large hospital, he looked around. It was a specialist hospital, in the far east of Scotland. It had taken about 4 hours by car to get there, but the young man wanted his lover to see the best doctors in the country. The brown-haired man had leaned back exhausted and sighed softly, closed his green eyes while moving his thin fingers back and forth, he couldn't grip properly with the side that was paralyzed a week ago and wanted it to work again. Still, every little movement hurt. He looked around briefly and put his black mouthguard, which he wore over his nose as a precaution. Eric had one on as well, after all, it was only for the protection of Alan and for that he put up with everything.

"Eric...?" Alan asked and looked at him, his eyes wanted something, the blond one knew that all too well. After all, he already knew his fiancé inside and out.

"Aye? what's up babe?" he replied gently and with a loving smile as he walked on and pressed the button for the elevator.

"I..well um..." he looked at the floor..something was wrong.

"Urr ye in pain? Dae ye hae tae go tae th' toilet?" he asked carefully. A little nod said it all, and when they reached the fifth floor, the young man immediately went to a handicapped-accessible toilet. He always found it incredibly embarrassing when he thought he had to go to the toilet. Because before he had done everything on his own and now...now he needed help with every step.

"Alan, ye dinnae have tae blush...Tis perfectly normal..." Eric stroked his cheek and pushed him through the door, while the brown-haired guy just nodded and then when Eric had 'parked' him to carefully lift him, he tried to approach him and unzip his pants, but he couldn't. He was not able to do that. He nodded as he had no one to hold him for a short moment, but luckily his partner was the one who held him by the narrow hips and helped him to the toilet with slow steps. Alan then held on to the two support handles, as he did every time, and looked away as the Scotsman carefully pulled down the other man's pants, then his underpants.

It was so well-rehearsed, both of them knew exactly when and where to make which move when the brown-haired man went to the toilet. They were a well-rehearsed team, they could practically read minds. Even though it was only a year and six months that they were together, their relationship was probably stronger than that of William and Grell, even though they had been a couple for over three years.

Eric then helped him sit down and turned around as if on command, Alan could never pee when the blond looked at him. But the brown-haired one leaned carefully against his back and then did his business. After a few seconds he was done too, Eric helped him with all the things that had to be done and kissed him on the mouth, so fast that Alan couldn't even answer.

"So noo carefully..." he lifted him for a moment and then put him back in the wheelchair.

Then he made sure it was comfortable for him and then smiled before he used the toilet flush and helped his partner wash his hands, which worked quite well. He also washed his own hands and then they went back to the hospital corridor, on the floor where the two of them were, there was a small play corner for children, specifically for those who had cancer, but patients from other wards could also come here. Grade played a little girl with her mother. She had short, brown hair and looked at her child with pride and love. The little girl was about 2 years old, still not knowing what life meant and how precious it was.  
At this sight Alan's throat became dry and his heart hurt a little bit...if you were so young and already had cancer, then you were probably born a fighter, right? The brown-haired one became one, after all, he had made it a good 18 years without any cancer. At 19 he was told that he had a tumour in his leg and at 20 he was told that he had aggressive lung cancer. He had already given up his life completely after the amputation. At the moment he could not wear the prosthesis often, but today he did. It was a very strange feeling, but still, he had to wear his prosthesis at least at appointments.

"I really don't want to go there," the brown-haired man murmured softly and then sighed. He wanted to be at home with his godchild and the animals. Eric understood this all too well, but they still had to go to doctors now and then to help Alan. With such an appointment as both oncology, Alan never had a bad feeling, because the news would always be bad anyway, but today it was different somehow. He had a slight stomach ache and a very queasy feeling. He bit his lower lip briefly. He didn't want it to be what he had been thinking for a few days. He did not care about death at all, but leaving Eric alone was what put him into silence and sadness.

The planned wedding was out of the question. After all, they had other problems at the moment that made the planned celebration impossible. The thing with Othello, the illness that practically turned everyone's life upside down...all this made for stronger cohesion, but also more tears in the everyday life of the two. It was only a matter of time before a stone would bear the name of the brown-haired man and purple heather would adorn the earth in front of it.

When entering the large waiting room, some patients looked up briefly - mostly older ones who were already over 40 and immediately felt pity to see such a young man here. Even the atmosphere here was oppressive. It smelled of disinfectant, a smell that Alan was only too familiar with.

Eric sat down and took the hand of the smaller man, he had pushed the wheelchair so that it was sitting right in front of him, so to speak. Nobody cared, it was completely normal, right? Maybe Eric was just his nurse, who supported him and wanted to calm him down a bit by holding his hand. So wait, patients were coming and going and the young Scotsman offered Alan to get him a coffee, but the young man just thankfully declined and looked silently at the Scotsman's big hand. Lost in thought, he stroked the blond man's engagement ring. He wanted so much to call him his husband.

The older one noticed the young man's look and had to smile slightly, "When ye'r better, we'll git married, okay?" he asked softly. "’N’ then we-"

"Mr Humphries to Room 2, please!" cried a nurse. Eric got up immediately and pushed Alan into the room. The doctor hadn't come yet. He helped him take off his coat, then lifted him onto the couch, unbuttoned the young man's shirt, this one looked around. The furnishings were quite simple; a large table stood in the middle and everything was furnished in sterile white. On the table lay a thick medical file, or more precisely his file.

"How urr ye feeling?" Eric asked anxiously when he noticed that Alan was very...quiet...he was always very talkative at appointments.

"Like Shit..." he murmured and leaned silently against the other man's chest, placing his thin arms around the older man's upper body.

"Everything wull be all right...aye...?" he murmured and looked at him, a nod was all he got in response.

Suddenly the door opened and Alan looked up. The doctor came into the room and greeted him. Happy, as always. From the brown-haired man's throat came just a little 'hello' as he let go of his partner and turned his eyes towards the bald man who was sitting down and typing on his computer keyboard.

"How are you today?" he asked his patient.

"Well...it's...worse since a few weeks..." the brown-haired man honestly said, although he wanted to say that everything was fine.

"Okay..are there any problems? Besides walking..." he asked the amputee.

"Yes, well...I can't swallow properly anymore and I have pains in my stomach...very often even..." he just muttered when asked the question.

"How often?" the man asked and continued to type.

"So...a few times a day...sometimes more, sometimes less..."

"What does you bowel movement look like?" the oncologist then asked.

"Normal," he said. He didn't want to go into that question. It was too embarrassing...

"Okay...today we will do another complete check-up to rule out that the tumour in the lung that was removed has metastasized..." he explained and the young man nodded again.

First, he was listened to, then a blood test was done and then Alan had to undergo an MRI - the so-called magnetic resonance imaging. It was a long process where Eric had to sit outside and Alan was pushed in and out in the big tube all by himself. During the examination, he was very nervous, what if he continued to have cancer? Yes...then he would die for better or worse...

When the procedure was over, Eric was allowed back in and he hugged him gently, kissed his forehead gently and said he was proud of him. Then he helped him get dressed again and pushed him back to Oncology where they had to wait about an hour for the results to come in.

After they were called for the second time and Eric pushed Alan into the room, they realized that the doctor was already looking at the images the MRI had shown, and with a neutral expression. Alan could already guess what he was about to say, but he didn't want to believe it.

When he got up and closed the door, he looked at his patient with a very worried look. Eric just swallowed and shook his head...it couldn't be true. Alan was a pure soul who had never done anything bad in his life and now? Would it all be over...?

"I am sorry to tell you, but the MRI shows that you have a tumour in your stomach, just like in your brain...your body is practically...full of cancer..."


	34. Chapter 34

  
"I need to talk to Eric for a moment", the woman said, she was a little pale in the face, but her fiancé didn't notice. Rose stretched out her arms to her mother's long hair and pulled at it. The young woman flinched briefly and took her in her arms, while the black-haired man only looked at her.

"Is everything all right?" he then asked and gave his girlfriend the child. She just nodded and then walked quickly out of the room, but stopped in front of the door of the two young men. She heard whimpering, whispering words that said everything would be okay and Alan's quiet, painfully scratchy voice and the rattling breathing of the man with the lung disease. She faltered and pulled away from her hand, which she was about to tap with.

She was afraid that her best friend would die without Rose remembering him. She wanted her little one to know her godfather and learn to love him because he was just too good a man for this world.

"I can't do this." could be heard through the thin door that was in every room in the house... "Eric, please... I..."

"If ye hang in there, ah will dae everything ah kin tae mak' sure we both hae a wonderful life.."

"Thirty per cent Eric...thirty...when it happend again.." he said in a hoarse voice. This statement caused the young woman to start trembling and held her daughter even closer to her...Thirty...

"If th' neist therapy works, yer chances o' getting weel will be higher...!" the Scotsman replied only hopefully.

"You can never beat Eric..." he only contradicted his fiancée and squeezed the hand of the other, coughing loudly. It sounded very bad, so bad that little tears gathered in Grell's eyes, which she wiped away with her finger. It was very bad for her to see her best friend suffering like that...because he had been there in her darkest times, when she had not yet met William and when the young man was not yet cancerous.

"Alan...soon ye'll get a place in rehab 'til then we'll try a go therapy 'ere 'n' dae exercises 'n' ah will put ye on th' horse, okay?" he asked carefully, stroking the other's warm cheek and looking at the young man's lips, kissing them only briefly.”Are ye hungry? whit shuid ah mak' fur lunch?" he asked cautiously.

"The kitchen is a...a crime scene..." he said and coughed again, it hadn't even been that bad after the operation, cancer had probably been possible, no, certainly spread. Where exactly they did not know yet. But Eric suspected that Alan's liver and brain, maybe even the young man's bones were affected. They did not know yet, only in one week they had an appointment with Alan's doctors until they both had to wait quietly and the best hope, but both had the suspicion that now Alan's body was full of metastases.

In the case of these, Alan wanted to stay at home, he didn't want to do any more therapy if he had cancer in several places and just wanted to wake up silently lying in his husband's arms like a ghost, or something like that. What was after death, well, he would probably only know when he got the temporal blessing, right? After all, there was no proof yet. Even though he didn't believe in God and heaven, nor that there was life after death, he was still full of hope that there was something in between...it was hard to explain, but he knew that after his death he would be somewhere where he could look after Eric, Grell, William and Rose.

"Ah will order something then, okay? What urr ye hungry fur?" he asked softly and looked at him with a look full of love and affection. Sometimes Alan didn't quite know why the young Scot loved him of all people. After all, he couldn't give anything back, neither sex nor a relaxed day without changing catheters or other medical activities.

"Mhm..ask Grell and William..they are the guests here..." he just said. Eric nodded and briefly kissed the cheek of the man lying down and then stood up. Grell just pretended she was just coming out of the room and looked at Eric. He smiled softly, under his eyes she recognized dark circles under the light of the dull lamp that shone in the hallway.

"Hey...what dae yer want to eat?" he just asked her and pulled out his cell phone to call the delivery service.

"What does Al want?" she asked him. Immediately the blond ones noticed that she was pale, that something was going on.

"C'moan, let's go.. Al would certainly be happy tae hold Rose again, dont yer think tha same?" he asked the mother, who just nodded and knocked on the brown-haired man's door, a soft 'come in' could be heard. She opened the door and smiled gently.

"Heey...your godchild wants to cuddle with her uncle Alan..." she said grinning, trying to put on a happy mask, which worked out very well. After all, she was already used to pretending in front of others.

The young man laughed softly and immediately cuddled the girl when Grell put her in her arms and looked at the two of them for a moment. Then Eric asked him again what he wanted to eat. It had to be something simple, something the young man could chew well and tolerate. In the last few days, there had been a lot of soup because chewing was very difficult for Alan, but slowly Alan started to puke at the thought of soup, even if it was always different kinds.

"How about rice? ah cuid mak' that fur ye quickly in th' scullery," he asked, "Ah cuid cut strawberries fur ye tae," said the young Scot.

He just nodded. "And what do you eat?" Alan then just asked.

The two adults looked at each other. "Ah can order something from th' delivery service if yer want..." said the blonde redheaded woman, who nodded. Then she carefully pulled him out while Alan looked at her confusedly and then gently stroked Rose's cheek.

"Oh, you are so sweet," said the man with cancer and kissed the cheek of the little one, who laughed happily. Sometime, maybe in the next life, he could have a small family with Eric. If the next life ever existed. He would be a great father, he knew that all too well.

"What's wrong?" the Scot asked the woman, she pulled him down the stairs, there were only a few people left, they had already sent the heart to the lab and examined it, but they still looked for fingerprints, but apart from Eric's, there were none to be seen.

"I need to talk to you Eric, you're Alan's fiancé and I would love to talk to him but he has enough to worry about right now..okay you too but I can't talk to William about it either so...please...please..." she said and sighed. The homeowner nodded and looked for the rice, put on water and then took the strawberries out of the fridge, then took a stool board and knife, washed the fruit off and listened to Grell while he prepared his best friend's lunch. They completely ignored the man in the background talking to his colleagues.

Then the redhead told everything. About how she was convinced that she was the only reason for the current large and that Othello would never have started writing those threatening letters if she had given Ronny the money for his drugs and supported him...it was all her fault...

"Urr ye crazy!?" he hissed softly. "It’s not yer fault or a' body else's fault...this Othello or whatever this asshole's name is, it’s th' fact that yer trans 'n' he is disabled 'n' not ye as a person...he's just a transphobic 'n' disabled-friendly hurdie..." he finished his explanation.

"But...but what if he kidnaps him or...what if he kills him?" the young woman asked the young man trembling. He carefully took her in his strong arms and gently embraced the young mother.

"Hey...hey...everything's going tae be okay, okay? Ah will protect all' o' us, okay?" he asked her, and Grell nodded gently. She was really scared, but this was not necessary. After all, Othello was no danger, at least Eric thought and hoped so.

"Okay...I'm just exaggerating...everything's fine...we're safe...everything's fine..." the mother muttered to herself over and over again and went back and forth. "Everything is going to be okay...right?" she looked at Eric and probably expected a positive answer to her question.

"Sure, how come nae?" he just asked and grinned friendly. But he didn't know the real answer, after all, he could neither see into the future nor read thoughts. But if the young man knew one thing, it was that he would protect his family forever, and thus William, Grell and little Rose. She was just having fun with her uncle, who played with her and talked lovingly with the little one.

"Look..." he put his middle and index finger briefly on the little one's nose and played the 'I have your nose' game with her, then looked at his hand in surprise and explained to her in amazement what he had just done. The little one smiled and reached out her hands to those of her godfather, who had to grin slightly and stroked carefully over the girl's cheek before he gave her back her nose and carefully took her hands and held them gently.

Rose squealed and babbled something incomprehensible to him, the young man was really good with children, just like Eric but the brown-haired man had more experience, he had worked as a babysitter before he started training as a florist and even then he had realized that he wanted to have children one day. And even though he knew that he probably would not start a family in this life anymore, he was still happy and had made up his mind to be a good godfather to Rose and make her happy no matter how sick Alan himself was.

Then she started to whine loudly and he swayed her immediately, her diaper was not full, but she was probably hungry. Sighing, he tried to sit up, but his whole body began to tremble. Eric had told him not to get up, but it was an emergency. His godchild was hungry. The young patient sighed and sent Eric a message on his cell phone.

Come up' he wrote only quickly. Steps could be heard immediately and within seconds the young Scot was with the brown-haired man in the bedroom.

"Rose is hungry," he just said, Eric took a deep breath...he thought Alan had vomited, or had fallen over or was in a lot of pain.

"I'll get a glass of baby food ready," Grell said softly and went back downstairs, doing what she said. After a few minutes the food for the little girl was ready and Grell sat down next to him, Alan looked at the young mother smiling and wanted to give her the little girl, but she just shook her head.

"Al, I want you to feed her...if you want..." she said with a grin.

The brown-haired man gazed quietly at his best friend. "R-Really...?" he asked cheerfully, the young woman nodded softly. "Sure..." she gave him the glass with the porridge and the spoon, held the little one tightly so that she sat upright, then put the bib around her neck

So Alan fed the little one lovingly and carefully, spoke softly to her and grinned broadly. He always wanted to do that. Taking care of children was a lot of fun, or so he thought. Eric also loved children, but could not yet imagine starting his own little family. The cats and cows were already enough for him as 'children' that he had to take care of. Speaking of cats. Cherie, who just walked through the door, jumped on the bed and muzzled, then snuggled up tightly to Alan, who only looked at her for a moment and then took care of the little girl again.

The blond Scotsman went back downstairs to the kitchen where he prepared lunch for the young man and then took it to his bedroom.


	35. Chapter 35

The dull light of the ceiling lamp shone down on the person sitting on a chair and tied to it. The rope had already caused pressure points on his arms and legs, but this was his last worry at that moment. Why had he gone back to the forensic scientist just for those stupid drugs...?! And now, yes, now he was tied to a chair in a room as a hostage, he was probably the living room of the man with the dark green hair. And she had warned him to go back to him, said he would seek help and that Othello was full of nonsense anyway. He would probably never get through the entire kidnapping, he was sure of that. 

It had been more than two weeks that Ronald was now a hostage...although he was given food and drink, he was allowed to go to the toilet of course, but the beatings that Othello always gave him when he did something wrong in his eyes were really the worst. Because he did it not with his hand, but with a wooden spoon or with a whip, and that...that really hurt. Some people were into beatings and vulgarity, but Ronny wasn't. He really wanted it all to stop but there seemed to be no end to it. Yesterday Thello had mumbled something about a plan he had thought of and when the door opened, the forensic scientist who was wearing a Star Wars T-shirt today walked into the room.

"Good morning..." he said, friendly as ever. Then he untied the blond man and put him down for his breakfast today - cereal, just like the last few days. With milk and an orange juice. "Enjoy your breakfast."

"Thank you..." he just muttered and sighed softly, then began to eat.

The smaller man looked at his hostage and waited until he had eaten. "You know, I have the perfect plan..."

"Oh, really?" Ronny raised an interested eyebrow. Of course, he only pretended to be interested in the others. After all, he cared very little about Othello's unrealistic plans. He would never get close to Alan, Grell or the little child, after all there was Eric and William, who protected them with everything they had. 

"Of course..." he said, grinning mischievously and with slightly shining eyes. Man, that guy was a little bit crazy...

"And...won't you tell me what your oh so ''great'' plan is?" he asked with a sigh. He really wanted to get out of here, but the loud screaming for help would only bring more blows.

"Sure I want that Ronald..." he went around the chair and sighed softly, then carefully loosened the thick rope that held the blond man down. Relieved at this gesture, Ronald's fingers loosened and he felt something that resembled redemption...but he had a bad feeling in his stomach. 

"Tell me" the somewhat taller man asked and stood up, then stretched himself extensively. "Thank you..."

"Well, I have learned from a colleague that Alan has his next appointment in oncology in exactly two weeks...it seems that the cancer has spread and metastasized...it won't stay on this earth much longer...also, Alan said something about 'He wanted to take Grell with him as a support' and if this is really the case, this is the best day to finally go through with the plan! I have been waiting for this moment for months and soon it will happen!

Silently, the young man stared at the forensic scientist. "Othello..please..think it over..you know that Alan doesn't have much time left and-"

"Oh I don't care...everybody dies once and many of them from cancer..." he murmured grinning. "He had a short life and that is nice, at least for me..."

"Why-"

"Shut up!" he shouted and slapped him. This happened several times. To be honest, the blows hardly hurt him, it was like getting a slap from a baby or toddler, nothing more. The man with the dark green hair really didn't have much strength. 

After all, he was thin and slender, although Alan was probably thinner than he was, you could just knock him over with a strong wind. Even Ronny could just knock him over and then run away, but he was much too scared of that. After all, it was the young forensic scientist who had sent a living human heart in a package to Eric and Alan. And maybe his heart was the next thing that was sent in a package. To kill a human being, the blond man thought the others could do only too well. After all, he had the necessary weapons and means to make the body disappear.

"Still...what do you actually want to do with the hostages?" the young man wanted to know. For that he got a slap in the face.

"Idiot! Gag, of course!" the other man growled at him. "And demanding a ransom... after all, Eric has a lot of money... he has the farm and raises cattle..." 

"I understand what you mean, but I don't think that neither Eric nor William have any money...how much do you want?"

"Oh... about £50,000..." he mumbles somewhat thoughtfully.

"And what are you going to do with that much money?" the hostage replied with a question. Othello sighed softly.

"Oh, you don't need to know that..." he just said and smiled again... with that smile he could really pull some women over, that was for sure. 

Ronald then nodded carefully and sighed softly. He really wanted the young man to throw this stupid plan away and leave Alan, Grell and their family alone. They were in enough pain right now, so why did he want to make it any more painful for them? In his eyes, Alan, the way he had met him, was a kindhearted person and had never done anything bad in his life. He deserved only the best and no more pain, but even Othello could not understand this...

"What if Alan, during the kidnapping...? You know...", the man asked somewhat sheepishly.

"Oh, then at least he's dead," he just said coolly. He had never seen him so cold-hearted...

"What would you do if licorice had cancer," Ronald simply asked him, looking up at the black cat who lay purring on the young man's desk, playing with a plush mouse.

"I would make sure that he never leaves my side," he said, scratching the cat's black fur. "After all we are a team, aren't we licorice?" he asked the cat, she just purred louder and closed her eyes, enjoying the loving gestures of her owner. 

"You see..just as you would take care of licorice, Eric takes care of his partner..he just wants him to be halfway well and the kidnapping..it would destroy everything Othello, believe me.." the McDonald's employee explained and then sighed softly. "Please..."

The forensic scientist seemed to think quietly for a few minutes while the black cat pressed himself purring against him. Then he just shook his head. No, his plan would stay the same. There was no turning back now. The two would get their just punishment...but he really didn't know what this punishment would do. How many precious moments he would destroy. He was not aware of all this yet and as Ronald also suspected, it would be difficult to kidnap Alan and Grell, but somehow he would manage it. He had contacts to various people, from England, Scotland, yes, even from Ireland he knew many people. However, most of them were not willing to help him. But he had found one who would support him in all the kidnapping and hostage-taking. Not only Ronald, because only with him the plan would be directly doomed to failure, but with another man he had known for a long time. 

After Undie had completely broken away from him and was now nowhere to be found - he probably had a new apartment or had moved away - he had contacted an old friend whom everyone addressed only with 'Bez'. Why nobody knew, but Othello thought that this was either his last name or a pseudonym under which he performed his deeds. This Bez was tall, had black hair and brown eyes. He often covered his face with a mask that he had made himself and always wore when he was among his colleagues and customers.

He hadn't been in such demand for several years, some even said that Bez had a family with a wife and child but no one really knew. The young man was a mystery, whatever was ready to do harm. But he was never caught. Like Eric, he was of Scottish descent and had a slight accent that made him more like an alcoholic than a caring father and husband, yet every criminal had a mask that he put on whenever things got serious.

Othello as well as Ronald knew that Bez was a faithful man who always helped when any major crime was planned. Othello didn't think about the consequences yet, but the blond man knew that there would be a lot of trouble with the police and he was still on the rebar because of Thello's drugs...if the forensic scientist really kidnapped them and helped Ronny, he would probably spend some years in jail. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, thanks for reading!  
> If you'd like Check out [ My Twitter](https://twitter.com/nitchenn)  
> 


	36. Chapter 36

When the young Scot opened the door that led from the stable into the kitchen, Alan, who was sitting in his wheelchair in the kitchen and quietly drank his smoothie, looked. This was in the flavor of strawberry, Eric had made him this because the brown-haired ate very little in recent days. Usually, Alan hung in front of the toilet after every meal and threw up, but he could drink smoothies without anything major happening. The last few weeks had been very quiet, the young man had been diagnosed with stomach cancer, this time terminal and it was...bearable for him. Unlike Eric and Grell, who was already upstairs sleeping next to their William, it was he who was kind of happy to be gone soon, though he was also very sad about it, because he would leave his beloved alone, and he would be alone from his death and watch Rose grow up...take care of the farm and maybe even find a wife, and maybe even start a small family. 

He would be a good father in any case and if Alan was a woman, he would have tried to persuade Eric to have a child long ago. Or he would have pierced the condom with a needle once. But even if he were a woman, he would have been perfectly healthy and not a...vegetable. Since they lived here they had had no intimacies because after all he was very weak and had hardly strength to walk some steps by himself...and sex was not important for them at all. Still, even Alan would want to have a hot night with his partner again, like he used to....

"What's wrong?" the younger one asked the Scotsman, who seemed extremely excited and immediately looked for a blanket. Sighing, Alan wanted to know what was going on, but then he was already wrapped in the blanket he had found and the older man carefully pushed him into the barn. The cows were all in the barn and at the very back, there stood a pregnant cow, flicking her tail back and forth, then making a mooing sound. The young man looked at Eric in confusion until the cattle turned around, and he realized what was going on. The cow was probably calving. Now...at this moment.

"Ah wanted ye tae be there...you get tae pick th' name..." the Scot explained as his fiancé tried to look away...that kind of thing was fucking disgusting to him. As the little calf fought its way into life and the cow now lay down in the straw, while Eric watched the birth in silence and amazement. He had been there so many times, but the last time had been several years ago. After a few minutes, the front legs of the calf were visible, Alan did now look again..gross..but still it was interesting.

"She seems to be in pain..." he said worriedly. 

The young man just nodded, yet he didn't seem worried. "This is her fourth calf..she knows it a' already..." the Scotsman said quietly, leaning against the bars as they both now watched silently as the cow gave birth to the little creature. It all took its time, Alan snuggled a little tighter into the blanket, he was honestly a little cold, yet he didn't want to send Eric in again and then be here alone when the calf was finally here.

"Ye know, back when ah wis six, mah dad had always woken me up whin a new calf was born..i wid sit next tae him in th' straw 'n' just watch, as ah git older 'n' hud tae take' care o' other things like' school 'n' training ah missed some births, bit now...now we will be there for each one...yes?" some sadness was in his gaze because of course, he knew that his beloved Alan would not be with him for very much longer. He would eventually die miserably of cancer, but he still didn't like to think about that.

"Yes..." whispered the young man, looking into the young man's green eyes, but when he looked back at the cow, she just straightened up and sniffed around at the creature, which was her calf. Then she looked back and quietly walked away. Wait...what?!

“Kelly git back 'ere right noo !" yelled Eric and jumped over the bars, going after the cow, the little calf moving just a little while Alan tried to do something...had she rejected it?! The highland cow just snorted and went to join the others as if nothing had happened. Sighing, Eric looked back at the calf and then walked quickly to it, cleaned it up and made sure it got some milk. He always had some in the pantry for just such cases. While Alan put his blanket over the newborn animal and with gentle words tried to calm it down, to gain its trust. 

The Scotsman came back after a few minutes and sighed softly, then pushed Alan into the warm room, while the calf trotted curiously behind. It had happened before that a calf was abandoned, but it was completely new to him...before his father had helped him, but now...? Now he was alone responsible for it. The small animal looked at him cutely and mooed then loudly, had hunger. Quietly, he sat down on the chair that stood at the kitchen counter and made sure that the calf drank from the large milk bottle that he had especially for such cases. Besides, Highland cattle didn't give enough milk for the little ones, so food had to be added as well.

Alan said nothing..it was a feeling of shock that shot through his body. Why would a mother who had become a mother reject her child? Even though it was not very rare in the animal world for a mother animal not to accept her child, he still found it a bit macabre. If he had a child, he would love it and protect it with everything he had, just as Eric did. The latter fed the calf and looked at it almost lovingly as if he were the father of the animal. Well, as the brown-haired man had already expressed in earlier situations, the young man resembled highland cattle. Even if it was just a little joke at the time, teasing his lover a bit, he now somehow believed that it was so. 

"Tis a boy..." the farm owner then just murmured as he stroked the young calf's fluffy fur, thinking. "We need a name..."

"How about Eric Jr?" asked Alan immediately, rather lost in thought than serious, but Eric only had to grin slightly and just nodded. 

"Eric Jr....perfect..." the young man spoke, glancing at his fiancé. "He kind o' looks lik' me, doesn't he?"

At this question, the sick man couldn't help but laugh. Of course, he looked like a highland cattle...this he also said and chuckled softly while his friend turned slightly red in the face, probably out of charm. Then he kissed his man gently and looked at the little calf again. Sighing, he kissed the smaller one and gently stroked its cheek. The calf finished drinking after a few minutes and then happily licked Alan. The latter hugged the young animal and stroked the fluffy fur of the bovine with trembling fingers.

"You have the best father there is in the world, you know?" the young man asked the baby calf, the latter sucked on his fingers, immediately thinking that more milk was coming from it, and then looked at him out of wide eyes. 

"Tis late Al...you should go tae bed." the young man then said and then carefully lifted him out of his wheelchair and then brought him up the stairs and carefully set him down on the bed and got him ready for bed. The calf always followed behind and climbed the stairs with shaky legs. When Eric saw this, he sighed softly. Cows could only climb upstairs, but not down. Therefore, he would probably have to carry him down the stairs in the morning, but Eric Jr. wasn't too heavy yet, so it worked out.

"Does Eric Jr. want to come to snuggle?" the brown-haired one asked, holding out his arms. The newborn animal immediately trotted over to the bed where the former florist was sitting and snuggled against the young man's arm. The cancer-stricken man coughed softly and trembled slightly as the Scotsman pulled on his nightgown and gently laid him down. The taller one gently kissed the forehead of his younger partner and then put the clothes in the laundry basket that was in the bathroom, then he went back to his lover, who had pulled the calf closer to him with all the strength he had and was now cuddling the bovine with his eyes closed, but he was not yet asleep. His chest rose and fell slightly as the animal snuggled closer and kept him warm. Eric had to smile slightly and lifted the little calf completely onto the bed. He had some room, after all. The young man then lay down next to the other and covered himself, kissing the brown-haired man's forehead and having to grin slightly as he snuggled close and put his thin arm over his chest. 

"Sleep weel..." the blond man murmured with a grin and snuggled with him, he glanced briefly at the young bovine that was sucking on his fingers, somehow that was cute... The man's hand stroked the animal's fluffy head and then fell asleep with a smile on his lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out [ My Twitter](https://twitter.com/nitchenn)  
> 


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi this chapter is really short because I lost my motivation while writing.

  
They looked after the little animal, which was already a little whirlwind, every minute of the day and treated him like a real child. Eric had bought nappies to keep his 'son' from getting the living room floor dirty. They both knew how to change the nappy so this was absolutely no problem. It was like having a baby to take care of. And for Alan, it was the most wonderful feeling to treat a calf like a child and to finally be able to be a father. Although he was getting weaker and weaker from day to day and could do almost nothing on his own, he enjoyed every single breath that life still gave him. The young man was simply a fighter and wanted to live on, preferably forever, or until Eric too had to leave this earth. 

It was a rainy Sunday and the sky was darkening when Eric kissed his lover on the forehead and said goodbye because he had to do the weekly shopping. Grell and William were in the house in case something happened. The young mother was sitting on the floor playing with her little daughter, who had held her close out of sheer fear that the calf would lash out like a horse and hurt her rose. William sat next to Alan on the couch and leafed through the newspaper, while he only called Eric a 'See you soon'. The mood was not exactly pleasant and the brown-haired man could bet that they would soon start arguing. 

The young woman had had panic attacks in the last few days and her fiancé was really not very happy about the current situation. He thought she was worrying too much and kept telling her to relax, but Grell always refused, saying she had to stay with Rose, which she did all day. She did nothing else. 

Sighing, Alan leaned back and cuddled the calf's head, which half lay on him and was happy, peacefully wagging its tail back and forth and looking at him with wide eyes. He was a little darling, Eric Jr. was always very curious and gentle with everyone, big or small. Rose looked at the fluffy bovine and reached out her arms to him, wanting to stroke the calf. Of course, Alan noticed this and just nodded at Grell. She sighed softly, worried.

"Is he harmless?" she asked him, looking into his thin, pale face. He only nodded again. 

"Yes...Eric Jr. is the gentlest bovine Eric owns..." he explained and so the redhead sat down between the two men so that her child could stroke the animal's fur. She seemed to like it very much because she laughed softly and hugged the little cow's neck.

He sighed softly and then grinned gently as his goddaughter cuddled the calf. The calf was very quiet and then mooed loudly. Grell also stroked the soft fur, it was fluffy and felt good. Sighing, she then looked at William, who was looking at her silently. He missed touching her beautiful body and gently caressing her with his hands and lips...and they hadn't had sex since the little one was there, so it was much needed...but she had to stay and watch Alan, didn't she?

As if the young woman could read minds, she carefully handed her daughter to Alan and asked him if he could supervise her for half an hour. Of course, the young man agreed and gently hugged her to him while the little one laughed and babbled to herself. William was a little confused when his fiancée took his hand and led him upstairs to the guest room. Of course, she closed the door behind her and then took off her slippers, telling William to sit on the bed.

"I'm really not in the mood for a quickie right now..." he said with a sigh and still blushed when his fiancée unbuttoned her shirt, and he caught sight of her plump breasts. She really was a beautiful, strong woman who deserved everything in the world. And if she wanted to have sex now, then, of course, he would go for it... "But for you, I can make an exception, Grelle..."

"That's nice~" she purred and took off his shirt, then made for his pants and ran her hands over his beautiful body. She played with the young man's nipples and then grinned, kissing him gently and pressing her knee against his middle, making him gasp slightly. Of course, she knew the young man found it sexy when she was completely naked, but first, she wanted to tease him some more, She kissed his neck and grinned slightly, her heart-warming pleasantly when he was with her and touching her as well. Alan didn't notice the beginning of the foreplay at all, because he was concentrating on his godchild, who was looking at him cutely and drooling all over his shirt. 

Smiling softly, he stroked the baby's cheek and pressed her against him...would she remember him when he was already dead? Well, she was a small child, so probably not. Would Grell and William tell her about him and explain that her Uncle Al was watching over her from above, like a guardian angel? The way Grelle always interpreted it when the brown-haired man started talking about his imminent death. Eric wanted him to avoid this, but at the moment he was only thinking about what would soon come.

Sighing, he closed his eyes and looked at the calf that joined him on the couch and cuddled with him...would Eric Jr. miss him? Did he even know he would soon be gone? Will he be sad when Alan left? Could cows even cry? He gently stroked the young bull's fur and then smiled softly. Eric would take good care of the little one, but what if he fell into a deep depression after the young man's death? Dying was something Alan wanted to do at the moment, but even more, he wanted to carry the other's name and leave him something...whether that was the case now, he didn't know. After all, the calf that had just started sucking his fingers again was not his child, yet he imitated him more than Eric. Eric Jr. was very curious and liked to cuddle, he loved to play but Al couldn't do very much with him. 

"You'll always be nice to your daddy, won't you?" he asked the little calf. Of course, some thought it was stupid to treat an animal as a 'child', but Alan and Eric wanted it that way, and it didn't hurt the little ones. The fluffy calf only mooed, which was probably meant as a 'yes'. He sighed softly and grinned slightly, then fell asleep with Rose in his arms and the calf on his lap, he was a little cold but that wasn't too bad. He began to snore softly and was not even disturbed by the loud moans that were soon to be heard. Fortunately, little Rose also fell asleep after a few minutes and snuggled against the man's chest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonder what happens in the next chapter...
> 
> Please check out [ My Twitter!](https://twitter.com/nitchen_)  
> 


	38. Chapter 38

"How am I supposed to hold him? Like this?" the red-haired woman asked, supporting Alan by the hip and smiling a little anxiously. Alan was wearing a thick winter jacket and sat on Sleipnir, Eric's Tinker stallion, the pinto stood quite well and snorted loudly, producing a small cloud of breath. Alan sat a little stiffly on the horse, after all, he didn't know what to do now. For several days Eric had been planning to put him on the horse. Because maybe that would help his movement and help him relax. Still, Alan knew it wouldn't help him at all. Eric Jr. stood next to William at the fence and watched what was happening while Rose held William carefully. Of course, Grell had also dressed her daughter a little too thickly, she wasn't an over-mother, but her daughter's welfare was more important to her than anything else and she always wanted the best for her little one, but sometimes it was just too much. 

"Best you support his back...like this..." he said and showed her, putting his big hand on Alan's hip and the other on his back so he sat there properly supported in case he lost his balance. The redhead just nodded and did as he did, looking at her best friend with a smile.

"Thank you..." he said and looked at the horse, which wiggled its ears and leaned them for a moment and then came back to attention when the young man said, now they could start. First, they walked slowly at a walk, they couldn't achieve more than a trot anyway, as canter would be far too fast for Alan. He carefully held onto the stallion's mane and gently stroked the animal's coat. While Sleipnir was not a trained therapy horse, Eric had read some articles online and watched videos, and since Tiny, the Shire stallion who stood and grazed in the paddock was too big for the brown-haired one, although he liked Alan more. The brown-haired one sometimes helped him groom and feed the horses and the big stallion was always the one who was gentle with the young man, even more, gentle than the pinto who just looked at the young woman and then went on. Grell looked kindly at Alan, hoping he was not in pain at the moment. 

"Do you like it?" Eric asked him after they had walked two laps. A nod came in reply and the young man looked at him with a smile.

"It's great..I've always wanted to ride a horse..." he explained with a slight grin. The older man's heart jumped a little, after all, he loved it when Al was happy and he would give anything for that sweet smile he just gave him...so innocent...so angelic and yet full of pain and sadness that lay deep within him. His imminent death gave him no peace, he thought about it almost all the time, but he still wanted to enjoy the rest of his life and be happy with Eric. They would probably not be able to marry again, even though Alan wanted that more than anything. He wanted so much to be his husband and die as Mr Slingby-Humphries, but he was also happy to leave this world without a certificate saying that he belonged to him. 

"We can do it once a week...if you want..." he said gently, looking up at him as he led the horse and then transitioned into a trot. Grell almost had to run, but somehow there was something elegant about it, which her fiancé noticed, holding his daughter gently. She looked at the horse with wide eyes and then pressed herself against her dad, closing her eyes. The calf waited dutifully and then trotted around the yard, but not too far from Eric, who always kept a watchful eye on the little one. 

"Sure...if that works..." he said...and if he was still alive then. As Grell glanced briefly over at Rose and William, the little one reached out her arms for her mama and began to whine softly. She wanted to go to her. So the next time they went around, Eric suggested they put her on Sleipnir. The mother was a bit scared, but the Scotsman assured her that his horses were all fond of children and that Sleipnir was no danger. After they had completed the lap around the arena, Eric stopped and picked up his godchild with a grin, then sat Rose in front of Alan so that the little girl could lean carefully against her uncle. You could tell she was pleased and also that she liked horses. 

"Do you like it, little one?" he asked gently, looking at the baby who looked to him and smiled. Eric looked at him and then sighed contentedly as he let Sleipnir walk again. The stallion was attentive as always and snorted softly when the blond with the cornrows patted his neck and gave him quick praise. Of course, this pleased the terror and he continued to walk a few more laps around the arena. It was fun for everyone and it was a welcome change for Alan.

"Thank you for letting them ride too..." their mother said, Eric looked at her in surprise for a moment. 

"No need to thank me for that Grell...after all you are family..." the farm owner only explained, handing the little one back to William when they were done. Rose was still happy and snuggled up to him, then yawned tiredly. While Eric lifted Alan off the horse and put him in the wheelchair. Lovingly he kissed him and put a blanket over his lap, told Grell to bring him in and that he just had to unsaddle Sleipnir and then he would come straight away.

"You liked that, didn't you? I wouldn't have dared to ride such a big horse..." the redhead said and then chattered like a parrot to the brown-haired man, who was talking happily but also exhaustedly to her.


End file.
